Perfect to Me
by Shadowjumper3
Summary: A young girl stumbles into the pizzeria during the night. Deaf and afraid, she runs into the animatronics who recognize her as the daughter of a dear friend of theirs. But can they help Marie Halloway find a place in their unique family? Follow her story in becoming a part of a family she never knew she had.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: Hi everyone! Welcome to my new story Perfect to Me! This is based off of an RP I am doing with R4v3n Wy7ch! So I'm giving them credit for helping me with this story. It still has Marie as the main character and I really hope you enjoy it as much as I do. Thanks and enjoy!**

It was Monday in the middle of summer, and the heat of the day lingered as 11:30pm rolls around. The street lamps glow in the night. They failed, however, to reach a lone building standing near a car park. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria had long since closed, but it was by no means empty. A girl, around 15 years old with light brown hair and hazel eyes bit her lip as she walked down the quiet road. She breathed slowly, making her way towards the abandoned building and shivered. Shouldering the worn out backpack, she neared the door and peered into the window. The girl didn't see anyone inside and she smiled before picking the lock on the door and entered.

Upon the stage, three animatronics stood. Silent and still, they remained in standby mode. Or most of them were. Blood red eyes, their glow set to minimum, followed the passage of the young human as she tracked her way across the shop floor. "Finally," a voice, laced with static murmured. "A brand new plaything." The teen's brown hair stood on end as she froze in her tracks, her damaged ears hearing the static-like voice with the help of hearing aids. She turned to look around towards the source of the voice. Her hazel eyes darted around.

Those red eyes vanished for a moment as they blinked, watching her. She heard him? Hmmmm…Twisting his head so he was looking at her fully, he took her in. She was smaller than what he thought she would be. Curious, he strummed a single chord on his guitar. The girl blinked, her eyes squinting in the dark. She opened her mouth to speak but closed it instead. She was even more surprised to hear a guitar playing. She looked confused as she felt her way towards the strumming.

A grin formed on the animatronic's face. Watching her approach, he kept playing slow soft chords. While the others were intent on stuffing their night guards, he was more into playing with them. Heck, where was the fun in killing them? Once gone, that was it. Why not keep them around for a while? He started to sing, his voice soft and deep. "Hello, my friend…" The girl froze again and frowned, shaking her head. Friend? She didn't have any. She gripped her bag and looked around, noticing she was nearby Pirate Cove. That made her face pale slightly and she looked back to where she had heard the singing. "'o….'o…" She slurred.

Hearing her, Bonnie paused. He realized what the problem was and wasn't concerned. That mangy pirate wouldn't wake up until tomorrow. Still, it was rude to leave a lady in distress, and while he wasn't as chivalrous as Freddy, Bonnie was a gentle rabbit. Testing his limbs, Bonnie stepped off the stage. Marie heard movement by the stage and she slowly backed up towards the hall. Her heart beginning to pound against her chest, the girl staring at the tall figure that was beginning to walk towards her. Her eyes widened.

Sensing her state of mind, Bonnie moved. Faster than most humans could perceive, he crossed the ship floor to stand before her. Not giving her a chance to run, he scooped her up into his arms. Bonnie looked back towards the stage, before heading for the office, ignoring the struggling girl trapped in his arms. Marie let out a garbled shriek in fear and thrashed around, kicking and hitting Bonnie. Why was he doing this? Where was he taking her? The girl continued to squirm.

The hits were like being smacked with a pillow to Bonnie. He ignored them, traversing the halls with his long strides. Reaching the office, he ducked inside. It was small, forcing him to duck slightly. He hit the door buttons, bring the massive doors crashing down. Next he reached into the panel behind the guard's station, flipping it open and fiddling with it. He could fill her strain to see, but he blocked it with the panel door. Finished, and satisfied they wouldn't be disturbed until he reset the system, Bonnie set the girl in the guard chair before settling back against the desk. It groaned under his weight, but held. "Sorry about that. Didn't want you waking the gang just yet."

Marie glared at him in reply, holding her bag close before scooting far away from him as possible. She took in his appearance. It was Bonnie, the bunny guitarist. She frowned before looking around at the office they were in. Why here? "W'at 'o you wan' wit' mee?" She managed to slur out, not daring to move or let her guard down.

Aww. Her terrified speech was adorable. Bonnie smiled, his ears curling down in front of his face. Her eyes brightened as he focused on her face.

"Did you want to face Foxy or Freddy on your own? What about Chica if she cornered you outside the kitchen?" He questioned, watching her reaction. At the mention of Foxy, Marie's face visibly paled and she shook her head no frantically. "Why hel' mee?" She asked with an uneasy look, her hands trembling a little. All she wanted was a place to sleep for the night! At this point, she didn't want to stay anymore. Bonnie blinked, picking up something in her tone. He looked her over, taking in her dirty, rundown appearance. Homeless.

"Why wouldn't I?" He questioned right back. "I've never hurt a female since I was activated."

That made Marie stare at him in confusion. She gripped her bag. Her hands brushed her hair back, a scar just above where her hearing aids were could barely be seen before her hair fell back into place. Marie shook her head, not entirely trusting him. Bonnie sighed. "Look, kiddo. You were looking for a place to stay, right?" He questioned, then kept going as if she had answered. "Management hasn't hired anyone for the night guard role for now, so you can stay here. You won't run out of power, so you won't be disturbed." "He gestured to the control panel in her left. "You want to hit the door button for me? I'll be out of your hair for the rest of the night"

Marie still looked confused as to why he was helping her since he was acting creepy before. She frowned and reached into her backpack, getting a worn out notebook and wrote **_'I was actually probably going to leave. I didn't realize I was here...'_** and thrusted the book up at him.

As he took the note, the clock struck midnight. Bonnie's body shuddered, a mechanical whine going through his system. "Probably not the best idea right now, kiddo. The others will kill you if you leave the office before 6am. Best let me out; I can at least distract them for a while. And just so you know; I'm helping you cause...well, you remind me of a friend I had a long time ago." He stood, moving over to the door. Glancing at her from the corner of his eye, he waited. Marie frowned, not knowing what he meant as she watched him go to the door. She bit her lip uneasily before pressing the button for the door to close. She sighed silently and sat back in the chair. She reminded him of a friend? Who? Freddy and Chica remained on stage when the bell struck midnight. Bonnie paused as the door slammed shut behind him. A simulated breath escaped him, his form slumping slightly as he headed back down towards the shop floor.

"Bon? Lad, is that you?" The bunny paused, looking to his left to Pirate's Cove. A golden optic stared back at him.

"What's up, Foxy?" he asked. The pirate stepped slightly out of his curtain. "We have a new guard?" he asked, his pirate accent vanishing with the end of the day. Bonnie shook his head.

"Just a young teen looking for a safe place for the night," he explained. "Can I trust you to help keep the other two away?" Foxy nodded. "On my honor, mate." he said, stepping back behind the curtain. Bonnie headed for the backstage area. Marie shifted in her seat as she opened her backpack and took out a small plush, a golden teddy bear to be precise. Her mother had given it to her when she was a baby. Freddy's eyes were on along with Chica's as they stood on stage awake now. Freddy looked around, frowning when he saw Bonnie come over to him. Where had he been?

Bonnie glanced towards the stage, spotting the other two. Freddy specifically was watching him. He shifted his head, indicating the backstage room. He needed to talk. Chica ignored the two of them, heading for the kitchen. The bunny waited until his friend had joined him before closing the door. Chica wasn't a problem; Foxy would keep any eye on her.

"Where were you, Bonnie?" Freddy questioned. Bonnie nodded in the direction of the office.

"Young homeless girl needed a place to stay. I've set her up in the office for the night." Freddy frowned.

"How young?"

"Early teens, looking at her. She could be a couple years in either direction." The bear sighed.

"Why?" Bonnie paused, trying to get his emotions and memories in order.

"She reminds me of Skylar."

In the office, Marie held the plush close and sighed softly as she sat there in the office quietly. It was rather lonely, something she was still trying to get used to. The girl brought her knees to her chest and stared at the door. She didn't know what else to do. Freddy patted Bonnie on the shoulder, well aware of his friend's feelings for their lost human. Bonnie curled his hand around Freddy's, squeezing in acknowledgement. "Bonnie! Freddy" Foxy banging on the door hand the other two males opening it. "Chica's heading for the office?" Looking at each other, Freddy went after her, while Foxy and Bonnie took off down their corridor.

Marie frowned, getting bored of sitting in silence before standing and opening the door to the office. She stepped out into the hall while peering around the corner before letting out a garbled shriek in fright at the sight of Chica the chicken standing there a few feet away. The girl booked it the other way and ran like the wind.

Hearing the shriek, Bonnie surged forward. Spotting the young woman, he grabbed her and lifted her into his arms. Holding her struggling form against his, he ran a soothig hand up and down her spine, muttering soothing nonsense. Foxy stopped beside him, growling at the form of Chica through the office. Freddy stood on the other side, holding the chicken back from moving forward. "Get her out of here." Bonnie nodded, motioning to Foxy to follow. At seeing Foxy, Marie only freaked out more. Her face visibly paled and she squirmed in Bonnie's hold, wanting to be as far away from the fox as possible. There was fear in her eyes and she dropped her plush, her body shaking. Marie shook her head frantically.

Bonnie tightened his grip, but remained gentle. "Shh, kiddo. The mutt isn't going to hurt you." Foxy grumbled at the mutt title, but nodded. He stooped, scooping up the plush of the golden bear.

"The bunny's right, lass. I mean no harm." He said.

Tears pricked the girl's eyes before anger flashed through them and she started signing 'But you already did!' She didn't expect them to understand her as she snatched the plush from Foxy.

Foxy blinked. "H-how?" he questioned, allowing space to form between his friend and himself.

She lifted her hair up, revealing a large and faint scar on her head that looked the size of a bite mark. A pair of hearing aids rested on the girl's ears and Marie gave Foxy a hurt and angry look. "Yo' don' remem'er mee..." She slurred slowly. Images flashed through both animatronic's hard drives. They both flashed to a certain day. Bonnie's grip tightened, pulling her a little closer to his body. How did he not recognize her? Foxy stared at her, the image of a younger girl wavering over her form.

"M-ma-marie?" the fox stuttered. Marie gripped her backpack tighter and nodded ever so slightly before shaking a little. The girl had definitely changed. She was a bit taller, her clothes were dirty and worn out as well as her shoes. She even looked skinnier. But her hair and eyes were the same.

It was Marie Halloway, Skylar's little girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Bonnie was the first to start walking with Marie in his arms squirming and Foxy following close behind. They made their way to the backroom and when they did, Foxy opened the door, allowing Bonnie to step inside first. The room itself was divided in two parts. The area the camera focused on had all the equipment for the animatronics, the other half had a small bed and couch for the employees. The bunny settled on the couch, holding the small girl in his lap. His embrace was loose, but comforting. Foxy sat on the edge of the bed. Both males kept an eye on her. Shaking slightly, Foxy went to speak, but shut his mouth after a moment. What could he say?

"Marie, why aren't you home? What happened to your mother?" Bonnie asked, keeping up the gentle rubbing of the girl's back. Marie wanted to pull away from Bonnie and froze. She looked away, pulling her knees to her chest tightly as her chest tightened. She tried to tell him but couldn't. Instead, her trembling hands wrote in her notebook _ **'She died two years ago.'**_ Tears pricked Marie's eyes just thinking about it.

Bonnie's grip tightened, pulling her into a hug were she was tucked into the crook of his neck. His gaze flashed up to Foxy, who grasped the blanket and handed it over. Together, the two of them tucked her in against the bunny. Pulling up the subroutines in his programming, Bonnie raised his core temperature. Foxy glanced up as Freddy entered the room. With no sign of Chica, he relaxed. Bonnie also watched as the bear approached. He sent a digital signal explaining the situation. Freddy took it all in, then approached Bonnie. Kneeling before his friend, he cleared his throat. It occurred to Marie that somehow Bonnie knew her mother as well as the others and she was about to ask about it but was interrupted by Freddy. She jerked and shifted to see the bear kneeling beside her.

Freddy offered a soft smile. "Hello, Marie. I'm sorry you've had to experience so much in your young life." He lifted one paw, reaching out towards her. He paused half way, leaving the choice up to her. The girl didn't move. She was a little afraid but she bit her lip, allowing Freddy to touch her but then froze.

 _ **'How do you know my mom?'**_ She signed, looking at Freddy and then at Bonnie. Freddy looked up at Freddy, their eyes meeting above her head. Freddy refocused on Marie.

"Skylar, your mother, was the one who designed Bonnie and Foxy. Chica and myself were designed by the owner's son. She thought the idea of a pirate fox and bunny guitarist. "When we were built, she came every day to see us. We watched her grow up, fall in love, have you. After your accident, she stopped coming all together." Freddy looked up at Bonnie again. "Bonnie was devastated. He lost his best friend."

Marie's eyes widened in shock, gripping the blanket tightly. Her mom...helped design them? Bonnie was close to her? She looked up at the guitarist, as if to say 'Is it true?' Bonnie nodded, fully understanding the question in the young girl's eyes. Memories of Skylar bringing her in for the first time, of him holding this tiny bundle of life, swamped his vision. His hard drive stuttered as oil filled his eyes. Having her here now, after so long, sent warmth flowing through his servos. He didn't speak, just held her close. Freddy and Foxy watched on, small smiles on their faces.

Marie seemed to realize the sadness Bonnie was feeling and frowned. She didn't exactly remember meeting them when she was little but nonetheless... The girl was still a bit shocked, having been told about her mother's friendship with them. She wiped her eyes and wrapped her arms around Bonnie carefully, letting him know it was ok. Startled, but joyful, Bonnie held onto her for a little longer than he would have. Pulling back, he looked up at Freddy. "Freddy..." he started, but didn't need to continue. Freddy, after a quick glance at Foxy, nodded. He looked back at Marie, making sure he had her attention. "Marie," he said, making sure his voice was clear. "Would you like to stay here?"

Marie froze, shocked at Freddy's suggestion and was trying to see if he was joking or not. Weren't they just trying to hurt her or Chica when she was in the office? The girl bit her lip uneasily as she looked up at the bear. _**'I...I don't know.'**_ She signed hesitantly, eyeing Foxy uneasily as she shifted in Bonnie's lap. The teen didn't exactly have a place to go. _**'Are you sure?'**_

Freddy's smile remained gentle. He reached out for her hand, waiting for her to take it. Covering it, he spoke from the depths of his artificial soul. "Marie, while we were unable to offer you a home before, we all want you here. Bonnie would love to have a surrogate daughter to spoil, and Foxy needs someone to critic his work." Freddy ignored the shouted "Hey" from behind him and continued on. "Chica...well, she can be a little hyper, but she's a good being. Protective of her family. And we want that family to include you."

 _ **'I'm still afraid of him.'**_ Marie signed to Freddy, with a frown towards Foxy. Her brain caught what Freddy had said. Bonnie? Surrogate daughter? She blinked in slight confusion and peeked around to see Chica. A family? Her heart clenched. She still missed her mom. No one could replace her but Marie knew these were her friends, her Mom's friends. The teen fiddled with her hands, not saying anything for the longest time before making up her mind and slowly nodding. _**'Ok. I'll stay.'**_ She signed.

Bonnie rubbed at Marie's shoulders, easing the tension there. "Don't be. The mutt's harmless. But if you want, he'll only hang out while one of us is here with you." Foxy, though slumped over, nodded with a spark of hope in his optics.

"I'll go tell Chica then," Freddy stated, climbing back to his feet and exiting the room. Bonnie and Foxy watched him go, both of them tensing in preparation. Bonnie looked back down at her.

"Chica's hyper. And we mean really hyper. Be prepared for her to try and smother you with hugs once Freddy tells her," he said, shifting so his body was between Marie and the door. Marie bit her lip. 'Mom use to do that sometimes.' She signed, looking down at her clothes which were in desperate need of replacing. In fact, she needed a good bath. The girl smelled like trash and her stomach growled. Sadness filled Marie's hazel eyes as she looked back up at Bonnie. Then she looked at the door, the sadness leaving her eyes. She didn't want him to think she was broken inside after so long. She'd tell him about it later perhaps...

Hearing the noise and recognizing what it was, Bonnie couldn't help by grin down at her. "How about we go sneak into the kitchen, and "liberate" some of pasta from earlier tonight?" he offered, brushing the bangs out of Marie's eyes. "Then, we'll see about getting you into a shower." Foxy perked up. "Yah! There are some spare clothes for the ankle bitters back 'ere somewhere. You go get her sorted, Bon, and I'll meet you at the showers." Bonnie nodded, getting to his feet. Then, Marie and blanket secure, he headed back out onto the shop floor.

Marie nodded in agreement as she was sort of carried out by the guitarist. They made their way towards the kitchen where there was an overwhelming smell of food. Marie's eyes widened as she sat down on the counter and looked around at the large kitchen they had. **_'Are you sure I'm not going to be in the way, Bonnie? Staying here I mean?'_** She signed slowly as she watched him grab some pasta from earlier that evening.

Bonnie shook his head. "No, kiddo. You could never be in the way. Plus, it's been a while since we've had someone to spoil." Quickly reheating the pasta, he brought it back over to Marie, a large glass of water accompanying the food. He set it down in front of her, taking several steps back to watch her eat. But after a moment, Bonnie glanced around. Where was Chica? Had Freddy already told her? Oh well, a bit of quiet was welcome. Bonnie turned back to Marie, taking her in. Yeah, she would be a welcomed member to the family. Management would be thankful to anything which kept them away from the night guard. A chill brushed past Bonnie's face, drawing the bunny's attention to the far wall of the kitchen. Crimson eyes met white. "Evening, Goldie."

Marie turned to see a bear that was golden, similar to Freddy standing against the wall looking at them. She froze, shuddering a little at the bear's eyes as she stopped eating. It was strange how the bear looked so similar to her plush. The teen was quiet as she looked at Bonnie. **_'Goldie?'_** She signed questionably.

Bonnie turned back to Marie. "Marie, this is Goldie; Freddy's older brother. He's the one whose looked after all of us when we came online." "Stop it, Bonnie," Goldie rumbled, his voice carrying despite how soft it was. "You're making me sound like a dad." "As long as you don't make any dad jokes, we're good," Bonnie said, smirking at the older animatronic.

Marie looked back at Goldie. She waved a little, uneasy that Goldie was kind of staring at them. She mouthed a Hi but that was all she could do, surprised that Goldie's voice was...soft and not creepy. She shifted a little on her counter seat. _**'Does he not like me?'**_ She signed to Bonnie nervously, not being able to tell if the golden bear was ok with her staying at the pizzeria or not. Before Bonnie could answer, Goldie kicked off the wall and approached the two. Bonnie shifted, shielding Marie as the bear came forward. He glanced at Bonnie, before crouching down in front of the child. "It's not that I don't like you, Little One. It's just been a while before I've interacted with a child." He paused, a grin coming to his face before continuing. "In fact, you could say I'm a bit...rusty..." A moment of silent lingered, before a snort from Bonnie brought forth a series of giggles.

Now Marie was uneasy as she scooted back while Goldie approached her. She didn't make a sound and held her breath. She mouthed an 'Oh' in understanding before looking unamused at the bear's pun. She rolled her eyes and a faint smile came to her face while hearing Bonnie's giggles. _**'Then this is a... golden opportunity for me then.'**_ She signed slowly. Bonnie completely lost it, doubling over as the giggles turned into full blown laughter. While he was aware of the glare Marie had aimed at him, he had always been a sucker for Goldie's puns. It was a weakness both he and his older brother had. Wiping the oil from his eyes, he glared at the two of them. "That was cruel, Marie." Goldie chuckled, more than pleased with that reaction. He held out one paw, waiting for a high five.

Marie high fived Goldie, managing to reach his paw. **_'I've heard crueler.'_** She signed simply. He was pretty tall compared to her and she carefully looked him over for a moment before looking at her Golden Freddy plush. **_'You're like my plush you know.'_** She told him.

Goldie glanced down, freezing at the sight of the plush. His eyes snapped back up to the girl's face, taking in her features carefully. A face appeared from the depths of his memory banks, along with the memories attached to her. "Well, it's a pleasure to see you again, Little Marie. I have to say, it's a shame Spring isn't awake at the moment. He really adored your mother." Bonnie snapped upright, the mention of his brother catching his attention.

"How is the old hare doing?" he asked, genuine curiosity coloring his tone. Goldie's gaze turned up to him, everything being conveyed in a single glance.

Marie looked at Goldie very confused. She met him before? When? Wait, her mom knew Goldie? Who was Spring? Questions swam in the girl's mind as she looked between the two. She frowned as she waved her hand a little to catch their attention. **_'You both lost me. Who's Spring? And how do-did you know my mom?'_** She signed, her hands flicking to emphasize her confusion.

"You Mum was here all the time, especially when Spring and I would perform. When she was a teen, she applied for a job here, acting as a mechanic and general caretaker. She was the one to put Spring back together after he crashed into a wall and fell to bits." Bonnie chuckled at the memory. "Spring is my older brother, Marie. He's a golden bunny, and loved to play the banjo and tell stories. He spends most days sleeping, since it hurts for him to move around now a days." It seemed like her mom had grown close to all the animatronics here. Marie looked down, fiddling with her shirt and nodding in understanding. She'd have to meet Spring sometime and get to know him a little. She pushed the pasta away, her appetite lost as her mind wandered back to her mom.

Noticing the gum mood, Goldie took action. After all, he was the one to bring her down. Bypassing Bonnie, the golden bear scooped Marie out of the blankets and into his embrace. He cradled her like a baby with one arm, leaving the other free for what he planned. He grinned down at the startled girl staring up at him. "Now now. We can't have any sad faces here at Freddy's." With that, he started to tickle her stomach.

Marie let out a garbled shriek as she was tickled, squirming in laughter and giggling. She tried to escape but it was no use. "Bunneee, hel'!" She slurred out while giggling and thrashing from the tickle torture.

Bonnie, though enjoying this little scene, stepped in. In a practiced move, he stole Marie from Goldie's grasp, dancing out of reach as Goldie tried to reclaim her. He grin was manic as he dove out of the kitchen. "Oh no!" he cried, voice full of teasing playfulness as Goldie came out after them. "A bear is chasing us. Whatever shall we do?" He made for the backstage showers, dodging around Freddy and Chica, who had come out to investigate. Marie couldn't help but giggle as she held onto Bonnie and waved to Freddy and Chica as they passed by. She saw the showers, noticing she didn't have a spare change of clothes with her. She hesitantly tapped Bonnie's shoulder. _**'Bonnie? I...um, don't have extra clothes to shower.'**_ She signed in small gestures to convey her shyness.

Bonnie merely grinned and kept going. Entering the room, he was pleased to see Foxy had just arrived. The pirate froze at their appearance, a fresh change of clothes held in his good hand. He also had a toiletry bag hanging from his hook. He offered a small smile as they came in. "I figured the lass might need some other things beside clothes," he explained.

Marie shifted uneasily in the guitarist's arms. She didn't reply, looking away as she tried not to meet Foxy's gaze at her. Why was he being nice to her now? She wondered. _ **'I'm going to get cleaned up now.**_ ' She signed, getting out of Bonnie's arms and quickly grabbing the things from Foxy before leaving to shower.

Foxy's ears drooped, and his whole frame slouched as he watched her go. Bon gripped his shoulder, trying to comfort his friend. He received a small smile, but it was forced in nature. "Give her time, Foxy." Marie changed and showered, taking her hearing aids out as she did. After about fifteen minutes, the teen stepped out and changed into the spare clothes Foxy had brought. She glanced in the mirror, frowning having noticed her hair. Marie tackled it head on, eventually taming it and stepping out of the shower. She put her hearing aids back in as she walked back over to Bonnie. Foxy had left the room shortly after, leaving just the bunny. He smiled at her, offering a hand to the young girl. "Ready to meet Chica, Kiddo? Or do you want to get some sleep?"

Marie looked at Bonnie's hand before hesitantly taking it and nodding. _**'Yeah.'**_ She signed, ready to meet the chicken. Freddy and Chica were on the shop floor, talking quietly. Or as quietly as Chica could. She was gesturing and flinging her hands about as she talked to the bear. Bonnie watched them for a moment, gauging whether it was safe to bring Marie over. Might as well get this over with, he thought as he led the young girl over to them. "Hem hem," he coughed, catching the two's attention. Chica whirled around, a foul curse on her tip of her beak, but froze at the sight of Marie. "MARIE!" she screeched, charging forward with arms open wide.

 _Oh good god_. Marie thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Marie stood there as Chica started running over to her, screeching. The poor girl slapped her hands over her ears which screamed in feedback from the scream. She winced and didn't move as she stared at the chicken with wide eyes. Bonnie growled, loud enough for his band mate to hear him. China froze in place, frowning at the bunny. Confusion turned to clarity as she took in Marie's hunched figure. Instead of continuing forward, she dropped to her knees and held out her arms for a hug. "Oh, Marie. You've grown so much," she cooed, her pink eyes soft as she watched her. "Can a I have a hug from my favorite girl?"

Marie shakily tried to fix her hearing aids, her head ringing from Chica's...hyper greeting. She blinked, seeing her kneel in front of her and bit her lip. The teen hesitantly hugged the chicken and was thankful she took a shower just now or else she would be smelling like trash. Unaffected by her hesitation, Chica scooped the girl up in a warm smothering hug. She cooed, rubbing her cheek against the girl's hair, whispering soft compliments. Bonnie and Freddy watched on, cautious and thankful respectfully. "Chica," Freddy called out after ten minutes and no sign of Chica letting go. "You need to set Marie down, or she'll never see her new room."

Marie was about to protest but found Chica's hug to be something she desperately needed. She sighed silently and relaxed a little. However, Marie looked up at the bear with confusion on her face. New room? _**'W-What?'**_ She signed as she blinked and glanced at Freddy and then at Bonnie. Freddy nodded, a warm smile on his face. "When we opened, management installed a room for the night guards who were unable to make it home after their shift. They never really used it. It's a bit spars, but we can get a few things to make it feel more like a home." Freddy's gaze cut to Bonnie. "At the moment, Bonnie uses it to compose his songs for our shows." Chica chuckled at the blush working its way across Bonnie's face.

Marie looked up at Bonnie with an impressed look. **_'Lets go then.'_** She signed with the tiniest of smiles as she picked up her worn out backpack and let Freddy and Bonnie lead the way to the room. Once they got there, it had dawned on Marie that she would be getting an actual bed and room after being homeless for a year or so. She bit her lip. In all honesty, the teen was running away from 'home' when she had found the pizzeria. But she didn't tell the others that. No... running from a foster home wasn't something she should tell them, not yet anyway. Bonnie paused at the door, looking back at the group. God, he hoped it wasn't a complete mess in there. Unable to stall, he pushed the door open.

The room was twice the size of the security room, spacious to a young teen. A king single bed was pressed up one wall, slightly sagged in the middle from where Bonnie had been sitting. A desk sat opposite it, complete with several power ports and writing, drawing supplies. A pirate pizza flag, an old prop from Foxy's show, was hung up on the wall above the desk. A small couch sat perpendicular to the desk, a thick rug filling the center of the room. But the real draw was a series of photos on the walls. The opening of the pizzeria. Goldie and Spring performing, Freddy singing, Chica in the kitchen. Foxy and Skylar stealing a pizza with Chica chasing them, and Bonnie and Skylar rocking out on stage. Bonnie turned back to Marie. "I know it's not much, but..." he was unable to finish, the words escaping him.

Marie stared at the photos on the wall, her brown eyes spotting her mother in each one. They held sadness in them and pain but the girl didn't dare cry in front of them. She tore her gaze away from the photos and looked around the rest of the room. _**'It's better than what I've had before.'**_ She signed, gripping her bag tightly. She sat on the edge of the bed carefully. _**'It's the first room I've had in a while...'**_

All three picked up on that last sentence. Looking between each other, they all agreed to leave it, for now. "We'll let you get some rest, Marie. It must have been a big day for you," Freddy said, gently shoving Chica out of the room. Bonnie paused in the door way, looking back at Marie. "If you need anything, Marie, my storage room is just across the hall." He looked down at the floor, uncertain if he should continue. He plotted on regardless. "Unless you want me to stay?"

 _ **'**_ _ **Can you stay?'**_ Marie found herself asking as she bit her lip and climbed into the bed. She placed the bag beside the bed and took her hearing aids out. The girl yawned tiredly and saw Bonnie still by the doorway. Bonnie nodded, stepping back into the room and closing the door. He made his way over to the bed, settling on the floor beside it. Purple hands delicately worked to tuck the blankets in around her. Crimson met hazel as Bonnie soothed her hair back behind her ear. "Bunneee?" She slurred out. She frowned and started signing _**'What was my mom like with you guys? How come I don't remember you a lot?'**_

Bonnie's own eyes softened, as memories came to the front of his hard drive. "You would have only been about two-maybe three when your mum first brought you here. Freddy immediately decreed you were family, and all the staff loved you. Skylar encouraged you to play with us between shows. Freddy taught you to walk, Chica introduced you to cinnamon donuts when you were old enough, Foxy put you to sleep with his stories, and you would draw with me. "Skylar-" Bonnie's voice-box stuttered. "Skylar was like a little sister to me. She would help me pull pranks, entertain the kids, even saved the kitchen from burning down from time to time. She had endless patients, but a short fuse hen it came to bullies." Here, Bonnie paused, trying to think of something non-cliche to say. "Skylar was Skylar. There's no better way to describe her." Bonnie sighed. "Even after the accident, your mum didn't want you to be afraid of us. She wanted you to understand that we all make mistakes. I'm not saying you need to forgive Foxy," he rushed, seeing the look on her face. "I'm just saying you might want to give the mutt a chance. He always say you as a little sister."

Marie just stared at him. Thankfully she was able to put her hearing aids back in when he started talking or else she wouldn't have been able to hear any of it. She bit her lip, quickly rubbing her eyes that threatened to have tears spill. **_'I miss her.'_** Marie signed. She fiddled with her hands for a moment before looking at Bonnie. **_'I made mistakes too...one of them was running away.'_** She signed shakily.

Bonnie leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together. "Me too, Sugarplum." "And I don't think it really was a mistake," he continued, looking directly into her eyes. "After all, that "mistake" brought you back to us." Her cupped her cheek as he pulled back slightly, only to kiss her on the forehead. "I'm glad my niece is home again."

Marie smiled a bit at the affection, a bit surprised he didn't press further about the running away part. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Bonnie in a hug. "T'nk yoo..." She slurred in a whisper. She was grateful for everything he and the others had done for her so far. Marie pulled away and yawned as she started to fall asleep. Bonnie was shocked, but quickly returned the hug. Warmth once again filled him. Feeling her pull away, he watched her eyes began to droop. "Sleep well, Sugarplum," he whispered, tucking the blankets in again. "Welcome home." Marie fell asleep as Bonnie gently tucked her in, her body shivering slightly and curled up under the covers. Why would she run away?

Watching Marie slip further into dream land, Bonnie sighed and settled back against the wall. One of his older guitars sat under the desk; he retrieved it and started playing soft cords to a new song he was working on. Two hours went by for the bunny, working on his music and checking on his honorary niece. But a soft knock on the door had him pausing. It wouldn't be any of the gang - they all knew he was in here with Marie. So that left only two options. "It's open," he called out softly. The door creaked open, the light spilling in silhouetting the figure standing in the doorway. The large rabbit ears, with one broken in half, clued Bonnie in on who this was. "Hey Spring." Spring stepped into the room, hesitant and unsure. But then, he had been that way since that bastard died in his suit. The once happy, bouncy golden animatronic was now nothing but a shell of his former self. Cautious, quick to temper, and relucant to trust anyone outside of the animatronic family, Spring rarely left his room behind the stage. "Bo-nni-e," Spring said, his voice box glitching and extending the works. "Gol-d-ie sai-d Sk-yla-r's l-it-tl-e gi-rl c-ame hom-e-?"

Marie shifted a little, rubbing her face as she mumbled something. She started to wake up from her sleep and opened her eyes tiredly. She fumbled for the dresser beside the bed, turning to get her hearing aids. It was then that the girl saw an unfamiliar animatronic in the room and she froze mid-action. Her hazel eyes stared at the yellow bunny's eyes with some shock and fear.

Bonnie, not noticing yet that Marie had awakened, nodded. "Yeah. You rmemeber Marie, right Spring? Skylar introduced her to the both of us at the same time." Spring nodded. "Sh-e was su-c-h a sw-eeth-ear-t ba-ck t-hen. Stil-l is n-ow t-o-o." His eyes shuttered, a small grinding sound heard from the protesting gears. "S-he loo-ks so m-uc-h lik-e her m-u-m." Bonnie nodded, turning to look at her. But he froze at the sight of the fear in her opened eyes. "Marie," he called, gaining the teen's attention. "It's okay. Spring just wanted to meet you."

Marie didn't understand a word Bonnie had said, only frowning as she jabbed her finger at her hearing aids. **_'I can't hear you.'_** She signed frustrated. Crossing her arms, Marie then put the devices in. She looked back at Spring and didn't move. The teen still didn't know who this was nor did she remember. It didn't help that Spring looked...well, a bit scary, especially with his one ear torn off mostly.

Bonnie slowly repeated what they had both said. "Spring just wanted to meet you. He, like me, saw your mum as a sister of ours. He was especially protective of the two of you." Marie blinked as she looked up at Spring. She waved a little shyly. 'Hi.' She mouthed. She was a little uneasy with his appearance. Slowly getting up and put her worn out shoes on, Marie rubbed her eyes. Her stomach growled again. She winced. The poor girl hadn't really been eating a lot lately.

Spring shifted, self consciously rubby his arms. He was well aware of what he looked like. He took a step back, oil slowly gathering in the corners of his optics. "I'-l-l-j-u-s-t-g-o." Before Bonnie could say anything, Spring whirled around and took off down the hall. He sighed, and looked down at Marie. "You're hungry again, huh?" he asked, attempting to smile. "Anything you want in particular, kiddo?"

Marie didn't say a word, catching the tears in Spring's optics. Before Bonnie could act, the girl got up and ran out of the room after Spring. She immediately felt bad for making him feel upset. "Spr'ng?" She slurred as she looked around. Bonnie took off after Marie. But he lost sight of her. Foxy had been wandering the halls when Spring raced past him. He turned, watching the rabbit head for the back room. he turned back, only to pause at the sight of Marie coming around the corner. "You lookin' for Spring, Marie?" he called, catching her attention.

Marie froze and her face paled as she stopped in the middle of the hall seeing Foxy. She felt her heart thud against her chest and her vision became clouded with dots before her body began weak. Marie fell back and fainted onto the floor as a flashback came to her mind.

Foxy dove forward, just managing to catch her before she hit her head. He looked around, hoping that one of the others were nearby. But no one was there. With no choice, He scooped Marie up into his arms. His hold was gentle as he carried her back to her room. Freddy had told him what they had done, and he was more than willing to stay away from Marie for the time being - to let her get comfortable. But that wasn't the choice now. Bonnie was nowhere in sight when he arrived. With a slight struggle, Foxy got her back under the covers and tucked in. He hustled out, closing the door behind him. Pain echoed in his chest as he headed for the secret room. Maybe Spring had the right idea. Maybe he should just stay out of sight. Maybe he should vanish entirely. Making it to the door, he slipped inside and resealed the room behind him. With his advanced eyesight, he found the curled form of the golden bunny in the corner easily. He moved to his side, sliding his good arm around him. "Hey, Love. It will be alright."

Meanwhile, Bonnie was still trying to find her, thinking she was still in the hall looking for Spring. Chica however, had seen Marie unconscious and with Foxy. The chicken gasped and ran down the hall to look for the guitarist. "Bonnie!" She called. "Bonnie Bonnie Bonnie! Freddy!"

Bonnie had paused on the shop floor. His chassis was filled with a painful heat, unable to find Marie. But Chica's frantic screeching had him whirling around. "Chica!" he called back, gaining her attention. "Foxy took Marie back to her room!" Bonnie took of past her, vanishing down the hall. Freddy came up to the chicken. "Did he hurt her?" Chica shook her head. "She appeared to be asleep." Freddy sighed. "And...Foxy?" "He's vanished. Probably in with Spring."

Marie jerked awake with a gasp after what seemed like half an hour, flailing as she shook in fear. She looked around frantically and ran a hand through her hair shakily. Where was she? Last thing she remembered was when she was chasing after Spring. Apparently, she was back in her room. How? Why? "Bunnee?" She slurred, pulling her knees to her chest. But there was no reply.

Bonnie hit the door hard, falling into the room and crashing into the floor. He looked up, taking in Marie's startled form. "Marie!" he cried, getting to his knees and shuffling over to her bedside. He didn't let her get a word in, snatching up and hugging her close. "Don't scare me like that again. Are you alright?" Marie's heart was still beating fast as she opened her mouth to say something. But she closed it and pressed her face against Bonnie's chest, shaking her head no. Her hands gripped her sleeves shakily, her mind still flashing images from painful memories. Bonnie didn't press, just held her close. He climbed back to his feet, half turning towards the door. "Do you want to go see Freddy and Chica?" he asked, his processor still concerned about Foxy and his brother.

 ** _'_** ** _I wanted to say I'm sorry to Spring...'_** she signed. ** _'I didn't mean to make him upset...F-Foxy was t-there an-and I...I...got so scared...'_** Marie gripped her arm tightly with a sniffle.

Bonnie shushed her. "It's not your fault, Sugarplum. Spring is just very sensitive since he doesn't perform any more. Foxy's most likely with him." She hadn't answered the question, so Bonnie sat down on the bed. It groaned under his weight, but held. He shuffled backwards until his back presses against the wall. Not sure how to get her to settle, he started humming, then singing a lullaby Skylar had taught him.

"Sleep in the Dreamtime,

To the sound of the Mopoke,

As He watches the night,

When the Dreamtime is here." **(Dreamtime - Dot and the Kangaroo, 1977)**

Marie didn't say a word or sign as she just sat there awkwardly. She didn't know what the song was that Bonnie started singing. She just looked at her hands silently. She didn't really know what else to do. Her backpack had fallen over from the scuffle and a notebook, her plush and some money had fallen out along with a few bandages that were used. Bonnie realised what was going on, and gently pulled back. "No idea what that was, huh?" Bonnie didn't wait for an answer. "It was a song that your mother taught me. She loved that song. And your backpack is outside the door. Foxy must have brought it back for you."

 ** _'_** ** _I didn't know that. Mom was always good at singing.'_** She signed as she shakily got up and got her bag. Marie gathered her things and came back in, throwing out the bandaids and sitting down beside Bonnie. **_'Can...can we see Chica and Freddy now?'_**

Bonnie nodded, gathering her back up and heading out into the pizzeria. He made his way easily onto the shop floor. Finding his two friends, he gently set Marie down beside Chica. Standing upright he moved over to Freddy. "I'm going to check on Foxy and Spring," he whispered before heading off. Freddy nodded in approval as he watched Bonnie go. Marie bit her lip uneasily, not wanting him to leave. She gripped her bag nervously and swung her legs back and forth.

Meanwhile, Spring and Foxy were quietly talking to each other. Bonnie slipped into the back room, and looked around for the two of them. "Guys?" he called out. Foxy and Spring looked up. "Bonnie?" Bonnie came over to the two of them. "Are you two alright?" He questioned, settling on the box. Foxy shifted so he was looking up at him. "Yeah. Marie didn't mean to hurt either of us. She's just needs some time." Spring nodded. "Sh-e'l-l ap-proac-h us whe-n s-he's re-ad-y."

Back in the main room, Marie shifted uncomfortably as she looked up at Chica and Freddy. She didn't exactly expect this. She waved a little to the two and sighed silently, signing 'So how are you guys?'

Chica jumped up and grasped Marie's hands. "Come on. We can make pizza!" She didn't wait for an answer, dragging the teen towards the teen. Freddy followed along behind them, shaking his head at Chica's actions.

Marie couldn't help but smile at Chica's antics as she glanced back at Freddy. _**'Is she always like this with new people?'**_ She signed letting the chicken drag her into the kitchen.

Freddy nodded. "Yeah, she is." He glanced back towards the stage, blue eyes darkening with worry. Foxy and Spring would be fine. They still had time.

Marie frowned, following Freddy's gaze to the stage. "F'eddee." She slurred to try and get his attention. She was curious and worried as to what was wrong. Freddy looked back at Marie. He tried to offer a smile, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Come on, Marie. Let's go make you something to eat." She frowned deeper and wanted to press further but decided against it. Marie sighed and silently followed Chica into the kitchen. What was Freddy hiding? And why?

The kitchen was soo filled with the clatter of Chica and Marie bustling around making pizza. Freddy leaned against one of the counters, occasionally offering a comment. Bonnie eventually came in with Foxy and Spring. Both of the two were moving a bit more slowly than they should have. They were leaning on each other, barely allowing them to stand properly. Both stayed with Bonnie at the back of the kitchen, watching from the outside. Marie tried helping with the dough but ended up getting it all over her face and hair. She froze in surprise at the mess all over herself But she started giggling silently. She didn't seem to care and continued with putting the sauce and cheese onto the pizza. The teen seemed to be having fun, watching as Chica put the pizza into the oven.

Spring and Foxy watched on, small smiles on their faces at the sound of the giggles. Just hearing them brightened up their artificial souls. Bonnie stayed close, occasionally reaching out to steady the two of them. Freddy also did so from the other side. Goldie remained silent, watching from the dark corner at his family interacted.

Marie sat on the counter and took out her notebook as they waited for the pizza. She opened it, flipping a few pages which had some sentences, math, school notes and a few doodles. She took out a pencil and started drawing Freddy out of boredom.

Spring began shaking. Though Bonnie and Foxy tried to keep him upright, his legs buckled and set him crashing to the floor. Goldie was across the room, helping him back to his feet. Bonnie helped him back upright, keeping a hand on his chest. Spring tried to smile, but kept shaking. "Foxy. Bonnie. Help Spring back to his room. Help him get comfortable."

Marie looked up and saw Spring. She looked worried, seeing him shake and in pain. "Spr'ng." She slurred as she hopped off the counter. Something in the back of her mind was telling her...to help him. It was like her mom's voice as her conscious. Marie walked over to Spring worriedly. Foxy and Bonnie had already shuffled Spring out of the room. Goldie stood, intercepting Marie and stopping her from following them. "I wouldn't, Marie. you don't want to see this," he said, scooping Marie up and taking her back over to the counter. "After all, Foxy knows what he's doing." Marie frowned worriedly, crossing her arms as she looked up at Goldie. She suddenly bolted back to the door as soon as he let her down and ran after Foxy, Bonnie and Spring.

Foxy and Spring had brought her to the storage room. Laying the golden bunny on the table, Foxy turned to pick up several tools. Bonnie stood by Spring's head, holding his shoulders down to keep him from jerking. Foxy turned back to the two bunnies. "Spring?" he asked, holding up a blow torch. Spring, though in pain, gulped and nodded. Foxy leaned in, and through the hole in his chest, began welding his endoskeleton back together. a few times, he had to rewire several wires. Spring screamed, arching into Bonnie's hands as he twitched. Bonnie leaned forward, pressing his weight down on his brother. He offered soft words, comforting his brother as best he could. Setting the torch down, Foxy leaned in and kissed Spring's cheek. "All done, Love. You'll be fine in an hour or so." Spring nodded, kissing him back. "Thank you, Love."

Marie stared with wide eyes at what was happening and covered her ears at Spring's screams. Her hearing aids screeched in feedback. What were they doing? Why was Spring in so much pain? She kept quiet as she backed up, only to stumble over a fallen mop and she fell to the floor with a crash. She winced and froze. Crud, they probably knew she was there now.

Foxy jerked upright, his gaze narrowing on Marie's hiding place. Though his gaze was intense, he didn't feel any anger. Slowly circling around the table, under Bonnie's watchful gaze, he opened the door and caught hold of Marie. He ignored her struggling, bringing her into the room and plomping her on the table. He didn't release her though, knowing she would run. "Marie, Spring will be fine. He just needed a quick repair." Spring nodded, reaching up and gently brushing his damaged fingers against her shoulder. "When your mother left, no new mechanic was hired. We've had to look after ourselves." Bonnie reached out, brushing Marie's cheek. "We're sorry if we scared you. We had to fix him now to make sure he'll be able to walk later."

Marie jerked away from Foxy, giving him a glare with some fear as she hopped off the table. **_'I'm use to seeing stuff like that. I got worried ok? My mom told me some people are jerks and bullies but there are some people care.'_** She signed shakily, holding her arm. When Foxy had grabbed her, he had touched an already bruised part that was hidden under her sleeve. Spring wasn't as fast as Foxy, but he was quicker than Marie. He caught her with an arm around the waist. He pinned her against his side, applying the enough pressure to restrain her. Foxy carefully caught her arm, pushing her sleeve up. Bruises and scars crisscrossed her skin. The same thought crossed all three animatronics' minds: _Why did she have these and who hurt her?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Note: This chapter has a somewhat gory scene so I just wanted to warn you should you choose to continue reading. If not, you can skip over it. Enjoy!**

Marie gasped, surprised by Foxy as she squirmed. She froze and her eyes widened when Foxy pulled her sleeve. The girl quickly pushed it back down, glaring at him as she looked away. Foxy caught her shoulder with his good arm, his hook cupping over the other, "Marie." The use of her first name shocked her out of her glaring. "I'm only going to ask once. Who hurt you?" Marie didn't say a word before she started shake her head, a look of pain in her eyes. She didn't want to tell them...not now. But it seemed like Foxy wasn't backing down. **_'No one.'_** She signed.

Foxy's good hand released her shoulder, catching her chin. He forced her to look him in the eyes, his eyepatch flipping up to look at her with both. The warm gold faded away as black filed it's place, a single white orb acting as his pupil. "Marie." The sheer presence in that one word - the anger, vengeance and care - was all it took to break the dam. Marie shuddered, her heart skipping a few beats. It scared her, seeing his eyes that angry... _ **'I...I...they...'**_ she started sign but her hands trembled so badly she couldn't finish. The girl crouched down on the floor with a choked sob before she signed **_'My foster parents...'_**

That was all the animatronics need to hear. Well aware she would freak out, Foxy gathered her into his arms. he pressed her into his chest, hand rubbing up and down. Bonnie and Spring followed him down onto the floor. Gathering around her, they pulled the two into a group hug. Soft kisses were pressed into Marie's head. "Don't worry, Suparplum. They won't ever hurt you again." It wasn't clear who spoke, but they all thought it. Marie squirmed, feeling uncomfortable being pressed against Foxy but started crying from telling them about who hurt her. She whimpered as she brought her arm into herself.

Foxy pulled back enough to give her a kiss. her looked her in the eye. "Marie. I know I've done you wrong in the past. You may never forgive me. But I swear, I'm never going to let those people come near you again." Spring nodded right along. "I'm technically a "dangerous robot. Leave them with me when you catch them." Bonnie merely growled in agreement. Marie didn't really look convinced on anything they were saying. She looked down and shook her head in disagreement. She brought her knees to her chest, knowing that at that very moment, her foster parents were looking for her. And that meant she would be found and taken back. Marie quickly got up and left the room with tears, unable to think about it.

Spring caught her chin, forcing her to look at him. "We owe you, and your mother, so much. Even if we were unable to help before, we can now." Bonnie nodded, gently taking her from Foxy to press her against him. "No one's going to hurt you again. I swear on my pump, Sugarplum."

 ** _'_** ** _You can't help...'_** Marie signed, sniffling as she wiped her nose. **_'No one can.'_** Every time she had tried to tell someone about the abuse, Nothing was done about it and the beatings got worse. Marie pulled away and retreated to the far corner of the pizzeria. Bonnie looked up at Foxy. He didn't need to speak to have the fox up and out the door. Bonnie and Spring gently soothed her as the others filed into the room. Again, through the data burst, the others were informed. Gently, Freddy sat down on the floor in of him. "Marie," Freddy said. "We're going to need you to talk with Mike when we call him. He used to be our security guard, but is now on the police force. He's aware of us, and can help." "I know it will be painful, but it will help keep you here with us."

Marie shook her head no and hugged her knees. She didn't want to talk about it anymore, especially to a stranger or to the police. **_'No.'_** She signed to Freddy. _**'They're probably coming here...they always find me...I have to go.'**_ She quickly got up and ran to the room where her backpack was. She grabbed it and shouldered it before running to the front doors, straining to open them. If they found her, they could hurt the others. She had to leave to protect them. Foxy took off after her. catching her at the front door. He scooped her up, and gently returned her to the storage room. Bonnie again gathered her up, holding her to his chest. "No one knows you're here, Marie. No one beside the Security Guard and the Manager can get in after hours." Bonnie explained.

"The doors won't open until 6am tomorrow," Chica chimed in. Freddy didn't speak, on the phone to a Mike. Goldie gently pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Family means the world to us, Marie. You're family. Nothing will hurt you if we can help it."

"'o!" Marie shouted as tears sprouted from her eyes, squirming. Didn't they understand? Did they not care they could get hurt too? Despite having only met/reunited with the gang a while ago, the girl had grown attached to each of them, minus Foxy and Spring. Marie just wanted to leave so that her friends didn't get hurt from her foster parents. Her heart hammered against her chest in fear the more she thought about it.

Freddy hung up, and looked at the family. "Mike will be here in the morning. Marie, all you'll have to tell him are their names. Mike will do the rest." Bonnie stood, cradling Marie. "It's 4am now. Come on, Sugarplum. Let's get you to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." Foxy helped Spring to his feet while Goldie stepped up beside Bonnie. "I'll come with you, Bon," he said. "In case they try to sneak in." Freddy nodded.

"Chica, Foxy, Spring. Come with me. We need to look into a few things." The rest of the gang headed off, leaving Bonnie, Goldie and Marie alone. Marie didn't say a word or sign anything as she was carried off to bed into her room in Bonnie's arms. She rested her head against Bonnie's chest. She curled up, gripping her Golden Freddy plush tightly as she sat on the bed so tight her knuckles were white. Bonnie and Goldie came in, with Bonnie settling onto the bed while Goldie took the only chair. Bonnie gathered up the blankets, wrapping Marie up in them and settling back against the wall. An awkward silence filled the room, and Goldie couldn't let that stand. "Bonnie," Goldie called. "Do you remember that time when Skylar tried to prank Foxy with that bucket of paint?" Bonnie, catching on, grinned. "Yeah, I do. Heh. I didn't think green would look so good on a fox. Didn't he spend the rest of the day trying to catch her?"

Marie didn't smile, the comment not lightening the mood at all for her. _**'That's not helping you know.'**_ She signed with a frown still on her face.

Both animatronics flinched. "Sorry, Honey." Goldie rubbed at the back of his neck. "It will turn out fine, though." Bonnie nodded. "Yeah. Mike will help make it so you're a member of this family. It will be in the manager's name, but Rachel knows so it will be fine with you staying with us." "And if those..." Goldie paused, unable to think of anything age appropriate to say here. "If they try anything, well...we've got ways of deal with them."

 ** _'_** ** _You don't understand! If I'm here a-and they f-f-find me, they'll hurt you too!'_** Marie signed, her hands shaking as they flicked to emphasize their point. But she didn't know who this Rachel was anyway. **_'What about Freddy, Chica and Spring and Foxy? Where did they go? Please don't tell me they went to find them...'_** she signed with wide eyes.

"Marie," Goldie said, letting her know this was serious. He shuffled forward, so he sat on the edge of the seat and intertwined his fingers. "They're not going to hurt us."

"There's not much that can hurt us, Sugarplum," Bonnie continued. "Goldie and Spring were originally built to be security robots, and our models were designed for military use." Bonnie grinned, but it was grim. "It takes a lot to damage us."

Marie hugged her knees tightly, still worried. **_'You're not...n-not robots t-to me...'_** She signed shakily as she sniffled and looked at Bonnie and Goldie with bloodshot eyes from both crying and lack of sleep. Bonnie and Goldie glanced at each other. The massive bear come over to them. Settling beside them, the two pulled her into a warm hug. "Don't worry, Money. Nothing bad is going to happen." A creak from the bed was the only warning before it gave out from beneath them. Marie made a squeak and gasped as she fell to the floor, wincing as she did. She felt Bonnie hold her close, grasping him so she calmed down. Bonnie and Goldie shielded her, ending up in a pile on the floor. Marie looked up at Bonnie and sighed shakily, resting her head on the bunny. Believe it or not, Bonnie seemed to have this...aurora about him that made Marie calm down or relax. His hugs reminded her of her mother's but they weren't the same exactly. "Goldie," Bonnie said slowly, staring up at the ceiling while cradling Marie.

"Bad timing, mate." Bonnie said with a look.

"Sorry." Goldie winced.

Bonnie rubbed Marie's head, ruffling the hair lightly before soothing it back down. The small claws on the tips of his fingers - there mainly to help him pluck at his guitar strings - scratched at her scalp in a version of a gentle massage. Goldie lay beside Bonnie, one arm stretched out and acting as a pillow for the bunny, and the other resting across his chest. His fingers tapped out a rhythm to one of his old songs. Both animatronics checked their internal clocks. 5:30am. An hour before Mikey and the manager arrived. Had it only been one night? It felt longer than that since Marie and come back into their lives. Marie felt more relaxed as she felt Bonnie rub her back and head. She couldn't help but yawn a little, wiping her eyes of tears from earlier. She was still worried and afraid of what would happen to the others...

Thuds from heavy feet had Goldie sitting upright. Bonnie was a little slower, shifting so the bear and his body was between Marie and the door. Both remained stiff until the door opened. Freddy and Spring walked in. Both had serious looks on their faces. This had Bonnie and Goldie focusing on them. "There's no way anything is getting in here unless they've got a key," Spring stated. He gestured back out towards the corridor. "Chica even reinforced the back kitchen bay doors, making sure no one but her and the head chef can open it." Bonnie relaxed, his hands pulling Mari into a soft hug. Freddy also leaned in, and say in a whisper. "And if they do, we've got two spare suits ready to go." Goldie nodded, his eyes vanishing for a moment before returning.

Marie seemed to calm down slightly at Freddy's reassuring words and relaxed more in Bonnie's arms. She nodded a little to the bear in thanks while looking at the door in worry a bit. She couldn't help it. What if they did get in? Something was telling her they probably could. Marie had almost closed her eyes in relaxation before everyone heard a click of a lock turning. Whispering was heard from the corridor, a man and a woman's voice.

"Are you sure no one else is here this early?" The woman's voice asked and a gruff sounding reply said "Of course! That's why I snagged a copy of the key, you idiot." Marie's entire body froze and her face paled.

"Jack, where is she?"

"Quiet, Helen! I'm trying to listen. That brat thinks she's so clever and quiet. Well, she ain't." The voices were inside the building. Marie started shaking in utter fear. Freddy, Goldie, Spring and Bonnie all snapped around at that sound. Someone was inside. Someone had broken into **THEIR** pizzeria. Freddy and Spring headed back out the door, Goldie following soon after. Foxy, who had been waiting just outside, came in and closed the door. "It'll be alright, Bunny," Foxy said, looking at the girl. "Maybe Chica will bake them in a pie." Bonnie arched an eyebrow at the fox. "Bunny?" he asked quietly. "Well, she's cutter than you are," Foxy shot back, just as quietly.

Marie wasn't listening, just staring at the door with wide eyes. Footsteps were heard and the two adults had no idea that the pizzeria's residents were coming. However, Jack and Helen were going around them somehow towards the room they were in. And they had spotted Marie's backpack in the hall. "She's here." Jack said with a glare, taking out a piece of rope and tape. "Oh Marie! Where are you? You left without telling us!" He said in a fake sweet tone. Marie shuddered and scooted far back against the wall hearing them near the door.

Bonnie got to his feet, silent and slow. with hardly a sound, his stiff form moved towards the door way. Foxy watched him, aware the slight glitching of his head meant the bunny was well and truly pissed off. Foxy moved, putting himself between Marie and the door as Bonnie entered the hall. A low groaning was heard as he went; the only warning...

Jack stopped and saw the bunny. He wasn't aware of the animatronics being out and about after hours. "What is this doing out?" He asked and Helen shrugged, not knowing. "I'll go around and you can distract it." He told her. Helen nodded and waved at the bunny before Jack slipped inside the room. He saw Marie and growled. "You. Haven't I told you what would happen if you disobeyed me and leave?" He asked as he advanced towards her. The girl gasped and couldn't move as fear paralyzed her.

Bonnie watched as the man went into the room with Marie. Foxy was in there, and he was more than a match for that pathetic life form. He stepped towards the woman, who smiled at him. She thought he was harmless. She would soon learn. Foxy stepped forward out of the shadows as the man took his first step. His reveal put him right in the man's way. Light played of his hook, the end glinting in the gloom. "I wouldn't do that, ya filth," Foxy growled, his jowls lifting to reveal his sharp teeth. "The Lass isn't the one you should worry about."

Jack stopped. "No, she should be worried about what's coming to her." He spat. "And you're in my way." He said as he took out a small handgun. "Luckily, I planned for something like this."

Helen tried to distract Bonnie, at one point getting out a small knife to defend herself. Bonnie snorted softly, knocking the knife from the woman's hand. The impact of his steel endoskeleton meeting her flesh and bone caused the delicate construct to shatter. Helen screamed in pain, eyes wide as Bonnie grabbed her by the neck. "You're out of uniform. We better go find your suite." he growled. Helen squirmed in Bonnie's grip as he dragged her into the back room. There Freddy, Chica, Goldie and Spring stood around the table, disassembling an older suit of Mangle. Freddy looked over, his eyes black, "This one should do nicely." Helen screamed as the door slammed shut.

Foxy had shifted, eyeing the gun warily as the two males were in a stand-off with Marie shaking slightly. The weapon wouldn't damage him, but what if it hit Marie? He placed himself in front of her more securely, glaring back at the man. "Put that toy away. It won't do no good." Jack smirked, and shot at him before kicking Foxy in the stomach. Jack was actually pretty strong to his surprise. The man then grabbed Marie, who shrieked and started squirming in the older man's grip. He began dragging her away but before he left, Jack kicked Foxy in the face while he was down.

Foxy groaned. Bastard was stronger than he looked. He rolled over. His head was ringing, his processor spinning but his eyes focused on the door. He had Marie. The **bastard** had Marie. Foxy's eyes turned back. He shot up and out the door as a howl of rage escaped him. **No one** would hurt his Bunny.

Marie whimpered and thrashed around as Jack took her outside, throwing her into the truck he drove in. He gagged and tied her with rope and tape before getting in driving off. "You just had to go off and be a brat. Stealing my money and not listening to me...you'll learn..." Jack growled before he was suddenly interrupted by a very pissed off fox. Reaching the back door, Foxy didn't hesitate. He charged through the portal, not slowing down as he raced for the car. He hit the side Jack was on, his hook lodging into the roof of the car. Using his strength, he hauled himself onto the roof. Goldie would be able to find him, and he would bring the others. But for now, Foxy had his Bunny to save. Making sure his hook was secure, Foxy curled his good hand into a fist. With a fair bit of strength, he hit the window. It blew inward, spraying Jack with shards of jagged glass. Foxy's arm didn't stop, grasping the wheel and jerking the car into a 180. Jack's foot came down on the peddle, causing the car to surge forward and slam into the side of the pizzeria. Marie screamed in terror. Foxy was fine, secure as he was, as was Marie who was pressed in the passenger's footwell. Jack, on the other hand, flew through the now broken windscreen.

Foxy freed his hook and leapt down. Coming around to the passenger's side, he ripped the door right off, revealing Marie. Frightened eyes looked up at him, and Foxy's pump skipped a beat. "It's alright, Bunny," he whispered, reaching in and lifting Marie into his arms. "Let's get you to Bonnie." Foxy headed back inside, pausing to lodge his hook into Jack's shoulder, dragging the bastard along behind him.

Marie's heart was beating a million miles a minute as she shook so bad with fear. Her eyes met Foxy's black ones and she whimpered a little. Her face had some scratches from the window as well as a few bruises from the rope around her wrists. Jack screamed as he was dragged away with the hook in his shoulder. He managed to try and shoot at Foxy with his gun only for it to bounce off and hit Marie in the side. She shrieked and pain flared up in her side as she felt something warm and sticky on her hand.

Foxy froze at Marie's shriek. His eyes widened at the sight of blood seeping through her clothes. He yanked his hook free, only to slam his foot down onto Jack's back. something in his spine snapped, bring forth another scream. "GOLDIE!" Foxy screamed. Said bear appeared in a blink. Taking quick stock of the situation, he gathered Marie into his arms. One hand wrapped around the wound, pressing down to apply pressure. He looked Foxy in the eye, nodding. Marie would be cared for. Foxy watched Goldie vanish before turning his attention to the piece of shit below him. Snarling, he grabbed the man by the throat. He applied enough pressure to lift him up, cutting his ability to breath in half. "You know; I was only going to stuff you in a suit. But now..."Jack screamed in pain more while Marie's face paled a little. Her hands trembled a bit as she looked up at Foxy and then over to where she thought Goldie and the others were. Marie breathed unevenly, feeling herself being moved into someone else's arms. She couldn't tell whose. Jack gasped in pain and struggled to breath as he flailed under Foxy's grip. His face was bloody as well as his back and hands.

Foxy looked over at Goldie. "Get Chica and Bonnie. They've got the most medical experience of all of us." Goldie nodded, and popped away to get the requested animatronics. Foxy turned back to Jack. "Let's go meet Freddy and Spring. I'm sure they've made your wife comfortable. Not waiting for a reply, Foxy dragged the man to the back room. The door slammed shut behind him, and he brought the man around in front of him, letting him see the room. Freddy and Spring were rearranging the Mangle suit into the far corner for easy discovery in the morning. Blood pooled below her yellow eyes and out of her mouth. A small feminine hand could be seen, bent and torn from one of Mangle's forearms. Foxy growled, catching the attention of the other two. "A suit's too good for this scum, Freddy. Not after he shot Marie. Where's the knives?"

Jack's eyes widened at the sight of Helen stuffed into the suit. But there was nothing he could do now. He was at the mercy of Freddy and Spring, whose eyes were black with rage. "Over there." Freddy growled to where a set of knives lay on a shelf. He stalked over and grabbed Jack, shoving him onto an empty table. Spring grabbed the leather straps from beneath the table, securing his extremities with them. If he tied them extra tight, he didn't say anything. Freddy and Foxy were examining the blades, searching for the dullest. Spring, in the meantime, ripped open Jack's shirt. Happy with his choice, Foxy turned and appeared the table. "You know. You could have left her here. You would have never seen her again. Now...now, you're going to pay for what you've done." With Spring and Freddy holding him still, with knives of their own, Foxy pinched the skin and slid the knife under it. Skinning was never his strong suit, but he was willing to learn now.

Marie's vision blurred for a moment as she was carried away to Bonnie and Chica. She weakly tried to stop the bleeding and move to see if Foxy and Bonnie were ok. They were…right? She whimpered. Bonnie and Chica hurried into the kitchen, arms loaded with medical supplies. Goldie had laid Marie on one of the larger benches, keeping up the pressure while whispering soothing words into her ear. Bonnie moved forward, taking Goldie's place. Chica, for once, was calm. She handed over the disinfectant to Goldie, instructing him in cleaning the wound. As he started doing that, she prepared the needle and thread along with pain medication.

Marie saw Bonnie and started crying, relieved that he was ok. She had been so scared he had gotten hurt...her surrogate dad/brother. **_'Daddy...'_** She signed shaking, emotions overwhelming her body from the pain in her side as she let out a quiet whimper. Bonnie leaned in, oil gathering in his eyes at Marie's quiet whimper. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm here, Sugarplum. You're going to be okay." Goldie slid the needle into the skin of her hand, giving it a few seconds to reach her heart and help ease the pain. Chica started in on the wound, stitching it close before wrapping it tight in padding. A surgeon couldn't have done it better.

Jack started screaming in pure pain as he felt his skin being...well skinned. The once quiet pizzeria had now been filled with screams of pain and they lasted for a while, allowing Foxy, Spring and Freddy to have Jack suffer for what he had done to their family's youngest member. The boys took their time, making sure Jack suffered. But in the end, his heart gave out and he died from blood-loss. Left with more mess than they were used to, Freddy and Spring started clean up. The remains would be heading for the sewer to feed the rodents down there. Foxy, after cleaning up, headed for the kitchen. He needed to make sure his little Bunny was okay.


	5. Chapter 5

Marie's quiet whimpers subsided as she started to get more and more tired. Getting a needle stuck in you wasn't fun but the medicine was doing its job. She wanted to hug Bonnie when they were done with the wound. She shifted ever so slightly before weakly hugging Bonnie and sniffling as she didn't let go. Spring and Freddy followed Foxy to where the others were with Marie. "Is she going to be alright?" Freddy asked, his face softening with worry as they entered the room.

Bonnie was too busy comforting Marie to speak, so it was up to Chica to tell them. "She's going to be fine. Nothing vital was hit, and not too much blood escaped. As long as she doesn't stress the wound too much, and keeps up her fluids, Marie will be fine." Her eyes blackened. "That piece of shit?" Freddy's normal smile turned into a malicious grin. Chica mirrored it right back. Foxy stood off to the side, swaying slightly. He was tired. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he had torn one of the major tubes that carried oil through his body. It could be fixed later. His eyes, having returned to normal, were focused on Marie even as Spring supported him.

Marie saw Foxy and reached her arms out to him, eyes filled with tears. He was ok, at least from what she could see. And he saved her... from that monster. No more was she scared of Foxy. In her eyes, he was someone who cared about her. Foxy saw her arms open, and took a step forward. Or tried to. His legs buckled, sending the pirate crashing to the floor. Spring was beside him in a second, rolling him onto his back. Pain lashed Foxy's frame. Okay, so maybe that bullet did more damage than he thought. His hand flex, his hook lodging into the floor so it wouldn't harm anyone. "Spring," Goldie stated, catching his friend's attention. "I need you to take Foxy to the cove. His spare parts are in there." Spring nodded, scooping his mate up. Foxy groaned as he was taken away. "Bunny."

Marie whimpered, seeing Foxy hurt and tried to get up to follow. She wanted to make sure he would be ok. However, she was stopped by Bonnie and gently brought back onto the couch to rest. The girl burst into tears again, feeling upset and partially to blame for Foxy's state.

Bonnie cradled her, looking around. The kitchen was no place for her to recover. Nodding at the others, the bunny nodded to the others and started back towards her room. To reach the bedroom from the kitchen, Bonnie had to pass Pirate's Cove. He tried to be quick, but not quick enough. Foxy's shriek echoed through the area. The curtains were closed, shielding whatever was going on behind them from view. Feeling Marie wiggle in his grasp, Bonnie hurried along. Marie cried more hearing Foxy's scream and shook in Bonnie's arms as the guitarist hurried along to the bedroom. She whimpered, feeling Bonnie enter the bedroom and gently laid her down onto the bed. "Daddy..." She slurred out, pressing her face against him to stop the tears from spilling.

Not let her go, Bonnie lay down beside her on the mattress. He wrapped her in the blankets to preserve her warmth, then reached up for the glass of water. "You need to drink, Sugarplum," he said, lifting her upright enough to press the glass to her lips. Marie didn't fight, just slipped slowly. Clanging from the hallway caught both their attention. Foxy, with the help of Spring, stumbled into the room. His golden eye was glazed, but focused on her. A small, tired smile curled across his muzzle. "Hey, Bunny."

Marie choked back a sob and went to sit up to hug Foxy. When he slowly came over, she weakly wrapped her arms around him and didn't let go. Relief swept through her body. He was ok...he was ok! She wanted to thank him for what he did. Foxy let himself be pulled down onto the mattress. Spring stood back, watching as his mate was cuddled. Foxy glanced at Bonnie, waiting for the bunny's nod before wrapping her into a gentle hug. "How are you feeling, Bunny?" Foxy whispered, his voice box strained from his cries. Spring settled down behind him, rubbing at Foxy's throat and chest to help soothe the pain.

 ** _'_** ** _It hurts...'_** she signed with shaking hands as she didn't let go of him. The girl sniffled and she managed to slur out "Th'nk yoo, Fo'y." She tried not to start crying again and Marie curled up with Foxy for a moment.

Foxy leaned in, pressing his muzzle against the old scars. He pressed a soft kiss there before shifting and kissing her cheek. "It will heal, Bunny. Plus, your Daddy will be there to watch over you." Golden eyes shifted up to Bonnie, smirking at the guitarist's blush. Bonnie narrowed his eyes, reaching over and poking at Foxy's ears. Annoyed, Foxy went for his. This started a friendly poking match between the two. Spring scooped up Marie, settling her out of harm's way in his lap as Bonnie and Foxy started wrestling.

"Shark Bait."

"Greyhound Chew Toy."

"Canon Fonder."

"Stew ingredient."

"Spring's Toy."

"Goldie's Pet." It devolved into childish giggles as the two continued, Bonnie pinning Foxy down and tickling at the cables in his neck. Marie managed a tiny smile and a quiet giggle as she watched the two tickle each other. She wiped her nose and eyes. Now that she was safe, was it ok that she stayed in the pizzeria? What if she got into trouble by the authorities? She technically needed a family and a place to stay and she was sure that it wasn't legal to stay here...was it? Marie bit her lip worriedly as her hazel eyes grew distant.

Foxy managed to shove Bonnie off him. He growled softly, his smile softening the sound. He flopped back, pressing himself against Spring's legs. "What a night," he muttered, eyes closing. "Natalie should be in soon, right?" Spring nodded, one hand playing with Marie's hair - coiling it around one finger before tugging it free. "Na-t sa-i-d so-met-hin-g ab-ou-t b-r-ing-ing in n-ew p-art-s f-or u-s." Bonnie sighed. "What about the Toys? Any idea when they're coming home?" Spring shook his head. "N-o id-e-a. S-he sa-i-d it c-oul-d be a-n-othe-r t-wo we-eks." Foxy reached up, laying a hand on Marie's leg.

"Besides, she needs to sign the forms for Marie to officially become family." Marie looked down at Foxy surprised and then at Bonnie with wide eyes. Was she going crazy? _ **'R-Really?'**_ She signed as her face brightened happily. **_'I can stay with you?'_** They all could tell that the girl was overjoyed to hear that she'd be officially staying with them. Marie frowned a little. **_'Who are the Toys?'_** She signed a bit confused.

Bonnie leaned over, gently cupping her face. "Natalie, our manager, would be your legal guardian. But you would stay here with us. You would be our youngest family member." Bonnie's eyes shifted to the side. "You would be my...my..." Foxy chuckled at his friend's nervousness. he leaned up, whispering in Marie's ear. "Bonnie want to be you "Dad"," he conspired. Spring just shook his head. "Anyway, " Foxy continued at a normal volume. "The Toys are our younger siblings. There's one of each of us; Fred, Blue, Chi, Mangle and the Puppet. There was a young boy, BB, but he was destroyed after a..."incident"."

Marie hugged Bonnie tightly. She wanted him to be her dad and loved that he shared the same feeling. She nodded a little, letting Bonnie know that she was ok with it. She felt sad that B.B. was destroyed. Perhaps they could find a way to make him again. _**'Thank you for everything.'**_ She signed to them. Marie couldn't wait for the next week or so for the adoption and to meet the Toys.

Spring shifted, lifting Marie off his lap. "I bet-te-r g-et thi-s s-leep-y h-ea-d ba-ck to th-e c-ove. S-lee-p wel-l, y-ou t-wo." With slow movements, he scooped Foxy un into his embrace. The two left the new father and daughter to sleep. Bonnie shifted onto his side, keeping Marie tucked safely in his arms. he brushed her hair out her eyes as he settled down to sleep. Some time during the night, Goldie came in and cuddled up with them. Marie was safely cocooned between the two of them, her Golden plush safely in her grasp. They deserved this rest. She slept soundly in between Goldie and Bonnie for the night while Foxy and Spring slept together in the cove. Everyone was happy that their youngest member was ok and going to be staying with them.


	6. Chapter 6

7 am came the next morning and the front doors of the pizzeria opened with a bang. Natalie Fazbear stood shadowed in the doorway, her petite figure belying the strength of her. Blazing green eyes scanned the shop floor, looking for anything that would suggest why there was a crumpled car smashed into the side of her pizzeria. "FREDDY! GOLDIE! SPRING! FRONT AND CENTER!" She stood there, foot taping against the carpeted floor. She was beyond pissed, and someone was going to pay. The young girl that was currently sleeping winced and covered her ears as her hearing aids screeched at the feedback and she jerked awake with a gasp of pain. She covered her ears while Freddy and Goldie gulped nervously and pulled Spring from his room as they ran to her. "We can explain everything." Freddy said.

Bonnie stood behind his mate and friends, Marie safely stashed in his arms. He shifted, knowing he was going to have to talk fast. "Natalie," he called, catching her attention and bring her focus onto the two of them. "You remember Marie, Skylar's daughter?" Natalie blinked, thrown by the question. Her eyes took in the young girl huddled in Bonnie's arms. Hazel eyes peaked out at her, widen and tear dampened. Natalie's heart melted, but didn't sway her from needing the truth. "Yes, I do," she said, her tone soft and soothing. "So the car?"

"Her foster parents came and hurt her...they..." Freddy started, his eyes holding anger and pain in them as he looked back at the others for help. The singer sighed. "They crashed the car because they were going to hurt Marie. Foxy saved her." He finished. Marie rested her pounding head against Bonnie, now grumpy for being woken up.

Natalie slumped, her hand going to her forehead. "And they've been...punished, correct?" she asked, already knowing the animatronics were nodding. She sighed. "Mikey's been informed?"

"About Marie needing adoption," Goldie clarified. "Not about the cleanup."

"Huh," Natalie looked up, seeming to have aged a few years. "At least he's on the way." Bonnie nodded. "If you don't need us anymore," he hedged. Natalie waved him away. "Go on. But come see me later when your girl is a little more awake."

Freddy nodded and ushered Foxy and the others back to their rooms. Goldie followed Bonnie and Marie back to the room while Spring and Foxy went back to sleep. Marie grumbled and started to doze back off to sleep. "Hea' hur'." She slurred with an unhappy look to Bonnie. Bonnie snorted. "Natalie gets like that when something upsets her view of order. She used to get like that whenever your mother played a prank on her. She would team up with Foxy to get back at Skylar." Goldie chuckled, rubbing Marie's hair. "Go back to sleep, Marie. We'll wake you at 9am."

Marie managed a tiny smile at the mention of her mother before falling back asleep soundly. Her hand lightly gripped Bonnie's chest as her hair fell over her eyes. She seemed a bit better, minus the fact that she had been shot earlier. They went back to the room and stayed there, letting the young girl sleep until 9am. Foxy and Spring wandered the halls, hands intertwined while they talked. "Mikey should be arriving soon," Foxy murmured, his eyes scanning the halls. Spring nodded. "It'll be good to see the sprout again. He'll be a good addition to the family." "Don't let Freddy catch you talking about him like that," Foxy grinned. That bear was so protective of his human "son", it just made it so easy to tease him. His ears drooped. "Do you think, now that it's all over, Marie will go back to being scared of me?"

"The way I see it, you saved her. She wouldn't be scared of you." Spring said softly as he looked to where Bonnie and Goldie were with Marie. He sighed, remembering how scared she was of the both of them before. Two more hours passed while Foxy and Spring talked more. When 9am rolled around, Goldie and Bonnie had to wake Marie up.

"Wake up, Sugarplum," Bonnie cooed, leaning over Marie. "It's time to wake up." The brunette however, groaned, rolling away from Bonnie. Bonnie huffed. "I don't remember Skylar being this hard to wake," he grumbled. Goldie chuckled. "I think she just need a little encouragement." Goldie shifted, gently pushing Bonnie out of the way. Wiggling his fingers, Goldie reached for Marie's ribs. He gently tickled her in the ribs and the stomach.

Marie squirmed and started giggling as she swatted his hands away. She opened her eyes, seeing Goldie tickling her. The girl squirmed more while trying to escape his tickle attack. Goldie grinned, pulling Marie up into his lap. "Now where do you think you're going?" He questioned, wrapping his arms around her and attacking both sides of her ribs. Bonnie lay back down on his side, head prop up as he watched to two of them. His internal camera was recording this moment for his memory. Marie shrieked as Goldie's tickling increased. "Now there's the laughter I was looking for," Goldie cooed. "Just what I was looking for."

Marie shrieked in laughter and giggled as she playfully glared at Goldie. She threw her plush at him to get him to stop. "S'op!" She cried as he continued to tickle her, her hand going to her side where her wound was as she felt aches and pain from the tickling." As fun as all this is," Natalie said, looking at the three from the doorway. Freddy and Chica stood behind her, laughing at them. "How about we head to my office and talk about this?" Goldie paused, clutching Marie to his chest. Bonnie shifted, pushing himself up to his feet. As they are both followed them out, Foxy and Spring met up them. Stepping into the office, Bonnie settled onto the one chair. Goldie gently placed Marie in her arms. "Bonnie," Natalie said. "Why don't you start?"

The young girl in the guitarist's arms looked up at Bonnie and then at Natalie as she rested her head against Goldie quietly. What were they going to talk about exactly? Didn't they have to talk about the adoption? She mulled these questions over in her head as she looked down at her feet, listening to Bonnie beginning to talk. Bonnie shifted, pulling Marie a little closer to him. "What do you want me to say, Nat?" He asked, his eyes dropping as his pump grew heavy. "She was my best friend, like she was yours. We all made the promise to help her in any way we could. "And we failed." Oil gathered in the corner of his eyes. "Because we weren't there, Marie was taken away. Because we weren't there, Skylar's baby girl was abused and almost killed." He shook his head, look up at Natalie. Tears had gathered in her own eyes. "We failed then, Nat. But we can make it right now. Please, do this for us."

Marie looked over at Natalie, biting her lip nervously as she waited hopefully. _Please say yes. I don't want to get stuck in another foster home..._ she thought, her hands gripping Bonnie tightly as she felt her heart pound against her chest. Natalie sighed, leaning back in her seat. "If I do this," she said, looking at them all from half-lidded eyes. "She'll have to come stay with me a couple of nights a week." She raised her hands when protests filled the air. "I know you all want her here, but any adoption company would hang me for leaving a juvenile alone in a restaurant at night. "Two of you can come with her when she does stay with me, but mostly Marie can stay here." Natalie looked at the young girl. "What do you say, Marie? Does that sound alright to you?"

Marie stared at her. She didn't really know this woman well enough to exactly trust her. She shifted a little in Bonnie's arms and looked up at him, a bit scared. _**'I don't really know her.'**_ Marie signed to him a bit afraid.

Bonnie held her close, nuzzling her gently. "Remember how I told you your Mum came up with most of our designs?" he asked, waiting for her to nod. "Well, Natalie helped her when she got stuck." She also used to babysit you when your mum worked overtime here," Goldie chimed in, running a soothing paw along the back of Mari's shoulders.

Marie nodded in understanding and looked back at Natalie, still hesitant before she tugged on Bonnie's arm gently. **_'Would you...would you come with me when I go over to her house?'_** She signed pleadingly, letting everyone know she was ok with Natalie adopting her only if she had Bonnie or someone else with her.

Bonnie nodded, the oil dripping down his face. "Of course, Sugarplum," he whispered. Marie hugged him tightly for a moment before nodding to Natalie that she was ok with it. The older woman nodded, a small smile on her face. "Alright, everyone," she said, standing and clapping her hands. "The shop opens in an hour, so you all know what to do. Freddy, Mike came in ten minutes ago, so don't kidnap him for very long." She turned away from the animatronics and looked at Marie. "Marie, Bonnie and the others have to be up on stage, so I need you to help Goldie and Foxy with story time."

Spring shifted, drawing Natalie's attention to the rabbit. "Spring, I've spoken to a few friends who dabble in mechanics. Sam thinks he can get you up and working in three weeks. So you'll be back with Goldie performing, and Foxy can have his regular show back."

Marie shifted a little uneasily. Story time? What was she supposed to do? She couldn't read to the kids. Her speech, as Bonnie heard when she first arrived, was horrible. The girl shook her head. _**'I... I don't think I'll be any help with story time.'**_ She signed hesitantly as she looked at Goldie and then at Foxy.

Goldie chuckled while Foxy grinned at her. "Don't worry Bunny," Foxy said, causing Natalie to jolt. "What you'll be doing is helping get stories for us, and offering little bits of action." Goldie rumbled in agreement. "More than likely, you'll be sitting with one of us, and helping hold the books."

Marie nodded slowly as she fiddled with her hands. _**'O-Okay.'**_ She signed. The girl didn't really like being put on the spot. What if she got made fun of because of her disability? What if someone tried to talk to her? What if something went wrong? Marie's breathing became uneven a little and she closed her eyes. Foxy stepped forward, crouching beside Bonnie. He reached out for Marie, but paused and dropped his hand. Would she even...? Marie opened her eyes and saw Foxy. Hazel eyes looked into his golden ones for help. 'I'm scared.' She signed, her body shuddering to draw even breaths. A panic attack was not something she wanted right now. _ **'What if someone makes fun of me? Or tries to talk to me? What if something goes wrong?'**_ Her hands struggled to speak the words.

Foxy's resolve strengthened. Reaching out, he lifted her with his good arm, the flat of his hook pressed against her back. "No one will pick on you, Bunny," He whispered, pulling her close. "Goldie and I won't allow it." Goldie moved close, a comforting hand brushing through her hair. "And the best part, is when Bonnie's not preforming, we'll kidnap him for an hour or so." The fur on Bonnie's face stood on end - his version of going pale - while the others just laughed. Natalie chuckled along with them.

"Alright, you lot. Scram!"

Marie was carried off with Foxy and Goldie, watching as Bonnie left to go with Chica and Freddy. Goldie led the girl and Foxy to Pirate Cove where a small bookcase of children's books sat in the corner. She held onto Foxy as she looked around, biting her lip. Foxy set her down, giving her a slight nudge towards the shelf. "You pick out anything you like. All the books are short, and take 15-20 minutes to read." "We can't have them any longer," Goldie continued, pulling out some beanbags and large cushions. "That wouldn't allow the kids time to eat and watch the show." Foxy settled down onto one of the massive mats meant for the animatronics. He watched Marie hover by the bookcase.

"One other thing, Bunny," he called, causing her to turn to face him. "I'm going to have to use my "pirate" voice during the day. If it gets to be too much, let us know and Goldie will take you back to your room."

Marie nodded a little as she looked at Foxy. _**'I kinda miss your pirate voice.'**_ She signed before turning back to the book case, looking through the different books. She found one and took it out, opening it and starting to read. It was Peter Pan, one of her favorite books as a kid. Sitting down on the floor, she quietly read. Foxy chuckled, watching her settle down. He shifted, and shuffled up behind her. Scooping her up, he settled her in his lap. "Mind if I read with you?" he asked. Marie jumped in surprise and relaxed a little as she nodded, handing him the book to read. She settled back against his chest with a tiny smile.

Starting at the top of the page, Foxy started reading aloud. His voice changed with each character, and gestured with his hook. Though his voice sounded most familiar when voicing Captain Hook. "I'll get ya, Peter Pan. If it's the las thin' I do!" Marie started giggling as Foxy flailed and fell back, acting as if he had fallen over the railing of the ship. Though he fell still, his eyes crossed and tongue hanging out. A short sigh escaped him before his eyes fell shut.

Marie giggled and struck a triumphant pose as she gently placed her foot on top of Foxy. She rose her imaginary sword in the air in victory. She always did love it when Foxy did story time with her. Marie looked down at Foxy. His eye patch was down, but the other was cracked slightly. A grin curved his lips. Not giving Marie a chance to react, he jack-knifed upwards, catching her in a hug and pulling her down into a hug. He held her tight as he started to tickle her. "Well well. Looks like I caught a littl' landluber. What should I do with her?"

Marie let out a garbled shriek in laughter and squirmed to avoid being tickled again. 'No!' She signed playfully as she tried to escape. _**'Goldie, help!'**_ She looked to Goldie.

Goldie, having been listening to the two, turned back to them. He had two small patches stuck beneath his eyes, imitating war paint. He glared down at the fox. "Chief Goldie demands you release young fleshy girl!" he demanded, voice deep and on the verge of snickering at the stupidity of the game. Foxy glared up at him. He jumped to his feet, arm supporting Marie as he backed up. His hook flashed off to the side, returning with a large pirate's hat which he secured to his head. "Never, ye scourge!" Foxy replied, turning to shield Marie with his body. "The lass be mine!"

Marie giggled and did an Indian war whoop with her mouth as she grinned. _**'Tiger Lily doesn't belong to pirates!'**_ She signed as she looked up at Foxy. _**'And she's not afraid either.'**_ Foxy mocked-glared down at her. "Ye be tellin' me where that blastard Pan is, or I'll make ya walk the plank!" he demanded, crouching down to allow her to stand on her own feet. Marie squirmed free, and darted over to Goldie. But the large golden bear pushed her, causing the girl to fall onto one of the beanbags. Hurt, she looked up in time to see Foxy collide with Goldie. "Yah! Ye'll pay for holdin' information from Captain Foxy Hook!"

Marie huffed and crossed her arms at Goldie as she sat in the beanbag chair. She rolled her eyes unamused as she quirked a brow at the two of them. Both paused, Foxy crouched atop the bear. Two sets of optics turned towards Marie. "Seems someone is feeling left out, Captain," Goldie said, smirking up at the fox. Foxy's smirk grew. He twisted so he was facing Marie. "Well, we can't leave the las out now, can we matey?" With that said, Foxy pounced at Marie. He didn't hit her, catching his body weight on his arms as he landed atop her. Trapped beneath him, he grinned down at his captive. "Now. what to do with ya..." he murmured, thinking as he stared into hazel eyes.

Marie stared wide eyed in surprised at Foxy's sudden movement. She tensed slightly and didn't move nor did she say anything. Hazel eyes stared at his golden optics with confusion and slight worry as she didn't know what he was about to do.

At such a close distance, the fear was plain to see in her eyes. Foxy's expression softened, and he leaned down to nuzzle her. "You've got nothing to fear, Bunny," he said, pirate accent slipping away with the severity of the situation. "Those days are gone. I've been fixed to the same standards as Bonnie and others. I'll never hurt you again." Balancing his weight on his good hand, Foxy lifted his hook and pressed it over his pump. "You have my word as your big brother." Marie managed to relax and she closed her eyes, knowing and hoping he was telling the truth. She bit her lip as she looked up at him. _**'Ok.'**_ She signed and hesitantly hugged Foxy. She hated always the nagging feeling that something bad was going to happen again. It wasn't Foxy's fault and she knew that. But it did scare her back then. Marie let go and looked down as she sat up. "S-S-Sorry." She slurred out, feeling bad for ruining their fun moment.

Foxy melted as Marie stuttered at him. sliding the flat of his hook under her back, he rolled so they fell off the beanbag, with him at the bottom. He cuddled her close, his chin pressed along the top of her head. Goldie pulling off the fake paint and sat beside them. Being one of the largest animatronics, he easily scooped up the two of them and settled them both in his lap. Nothing else was said for a time. There was no need to.

Marie sat there with Goldie and Foxy for the hour before the pizzeria open. She rested her head on them and watched the door silently. Eventually, the clock chimed for opening time. It was time to get ready and into their places. Marie bit her lip and looked down at herself. She tucked a piece of hair behind her hair nervously. Foxy and Goldie shifted to the front of the story area. Foxy drew her close, pressing her between the two bodies. A small amount of people came through the doors was no surprised. It was a Tuesday. It was generally the slowest day of the week. Goldie brought up the schedule for the day on his internal computer. "No parties today," he muttered. "It's going to be a quiet day." Foxy nodded. "That's good," he commented, looking down at Marie. "What's say we raid the kitchen, Marie. I think Chica made cupcakes last night."

Marie shook her head no. She wasn't really hungry at the moment as she shifted on her feet awkwardly. **_'I'm not hungry.'_** She signed.

Foxy nodded, understanding. After last night, he didn't think Marie would have much of an appetite. So, turning to Goldie, he tilted his head. "Kids should be settling in for the next hour," He said, shifting his weight. "I'm gonna go check on Spring." Foxy glanced back down at Marie. "You want to come, Bunny?"

Marie bit her lip and nodded after a moments thought as she followed Foxy down the hall to check on Spring. Spring looked up when the door to his room opened. His grin became warm when he saw who it was. "There's my little sister." he cooed, holding out his arms for a hug.

Marie smiled shyly as she came over and stood on her tiptoes just to hug Spring. She huffed, not reaching him and pouted. She wasn't tall enough. Spotting the problem, Spring leant down and scooped her up. He backed up until his back hit the wall. Once pressed, he slid down until he was sitting on the ground. Reaching up, he ruffled Marie's hair, tucking it behind her ears and tickling the skin just below. "Is our little one ready for today?" He asked.

Marie sighed and rested her head against Spring, shaking her head. _**'Nope.'**_ She signed with a frown as she looked up at the yellow-golden bunny. She didn't feel prepared or ready to be socializing with people.

Spring glanced over at Foxy. "Mind if I keep her in here with me?"

Foxy looked at Marie and sighed before nodding to Spring.

"Probably for the best, Love," Foxy murmured. "She'll be more comfortable with you." He glanced at Marie. "Is that alright with you, Bunny?"

Marie nodded in agreement. _**'I don't want be out there right now...'**_ she signed and looked down. What would they do in the meantime?

"Spring shifted, rising to his feet with Foxy's help. He nodded to his mate, then looked down at Marie. "We'll head to you room, Marie," he stated. "It'll be more comfortable for you, and we can draw and talk." She nodded an okay as she waved goodbye to Foxy, silently thanking him for the fun story time from earlier. She smiled and Spring carried her off to her room. There, Marie was set down gently and she went over to get her notebook, getting a pencil out and starting to draw as she sat back down beside Spring.

Spring settled down beside her, watching over her shoulder as she drew. Looks like the start of Foxy. "Why not draw him chasing Bonnie after a prank?" He questioned, glancing sideways to meet her eyes. Marie's eyes lit up at the idea and grinned, adding in Bonnie chasing after the fox with Foxy laughing. She smiled and started to add in her mom as well. ** _'Mum liked you guys a lot...'_** she signed slowly as she stopped drawing.

Spring pulled her against his side. "Yeah, she did. Skylar always said if she ever found a guy like Bonnie, she wouldn't marry him...because she already had the original." He tapped her chin, getting Marie to look up. "But I think, more than us, she loved you the most."

 _ **'She always told me that.'**_ Marie signed, looking up at Spring before her eyes glazed over with tears. **_'No matter what, she loved me...even after what happened.'_**

Spring frowned. He gathered her up, turning her to face him. "Now you listen here, Marie," he said, voice slipping into a deep serious tone. "Despite what happened, you are no different from any other child out there...with on exception." She glanced up, tears gathering in her eyes. "You're our little girl," he whispered, leaning forward so their foreheads touched. "And nothing is ever going to change that."

 _ **'Promise?'**_ She signed, as if it was spoken in a whisper. She wanted to believe him but deep down something was telling her it was a lie. Marie would be different from the other kids. She couldn't hear or speak the same as them.

Spring leaned back, and pressed his fingers into his chest seams with a pop, they opened. Reaching inside, he pushed the plate opened a bit; just enough to see inside. There, in graves on his pump in a child's handwriting, was "Marie and Spring - Family Forever." Spring's silver/green eyes met hazel. "Your mum did that when you first said that to me. I always wanted to remember it."

Marie's eyes widened, surprised to see it engraved. A memory came to her mind as she traced it lightly. **_'I remember that.'_** She signed as she pulled back. **_'I didn't know you still remembered that. I was a baby almost.'_** Marie looked up at Spring.

He leaned back in, nuzzling their noses together. " Yes. And our baby has come home," He shifted, blowing a raspberry against her neck. Marie squealed in laughter and squirmed as she giggled. She poked his nose, grinning as she got up and ran around the room from Spring. He made several small lunges at her, getting small shrieks of laughter before he caught her. Holding her to his chest, spring landed on the beanbag. With Marie on his chest, he leaned up and trapped her in his arms. "Mmm, look what I caught," he teased, leaning in close with a playful grin. " A new victim for tickle torture!" He reached for her ribs, tickling the sensitive skin of her stomach and ribs

Marie giggled, squirming as she slurred "Spr'ng, woun'!" She held her bandage where she got shot so that Spring couldn't tickle that place. She puffed her cheeks out in frustration, hating how her voice seemed hard to understand.

Spring realised what Marie was saying. "Oh, Bunny I'm sorry." He leaned back, no longer restraining her. Rather, he was just holding her. "I always make things worse," he muttered.

Marie shook her head no and hugged him gently. 'No you don't.' She signed with a frown. 'Please don't think that because that how I've felt for a long time.' She looked down.

Spring's eyes softened. "You're right, Bunny," he murmured. With a huff, he climbed back to his feet. "Let's finish you're drawing," he said, taking them back to the bed. "I'm sure Bonnie will love it." Marie felt like she said something wrong and didn't reply as she sat there on the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest, looking down at the ground with a sniffle.

"Bunny?" Spring asked.

Marie looked up and saw he wasn't mad. She sighed silently in relief and got up, climbing onto the bed as she continued to draw with Spring. Spring went to say something, but thought better of it. So he left it. A thought crossed her mind that made her cringe. After her mom passed away and when she got put into foster care, Marie had stopped going to school because of the abuse and bullying. The girl bit her lip and she signed slowly. _**'Spring?'**_

"Yeah, Bunny?" He asked, looking up at her. He had stretched out alongside her on the bed, a pencil of his own in his hand.

 _ **'Um...do I have to go to school again?'**_ She signed hesitantly as she looked down at her drawing that was almost done.

Spring paused, thinking. "Well," he started, speaking slowly as he thought it out. "I'm... not the one who will say yes or no. That decision would be made by Freddy and Natalie." He shifted. "Why? Don't want to go back?"

Marie shook her head no. _**'I...uh kinda dropped out. Bad experiences.'**_ She signed. **_'So no.'_** She fiddled with her hands, a bit afraid of how Freddy or Bonnie would say or react when they found out.

Spring shifted, laying back down. "Well, if you explain it to them, I'm sure they'll understand."

 ** _'I hope so.'_** Marie signed. **_'I hope they don't get mad...they don't really know why I dropped out. No one does.'_** She added as she bit her lip and finished drawing.

Spring placed his hand over hers, stilling it. He gathered her into a hug. "They'll understand, Bunny." Oh you don't know that. Marie thought as she leaned against Spring. A couple of hours pass. Spring and Marie had raided the kitchen, being chased out by Chica for stealing her cupcakes. Both had been giggling the whole way. 9pm arrived, and rest of the team left for the night. Marie munched on her cupcake as she started to make her way back to her room before trying to find Natalie, Freddy and Bonnie.

Spring wandered along with her, keeping out of sight of any of the staff. Pausing he listened before steering Marie towards the stage. Bonnie and Freddy were there talking quietly, but the surprise came from who was with them. A young man, no more than twenty-five years old, stood beside Freddy, animated as he argued with Bonnie. Dark gold hair stuck up in a mess atop his head, the bangs falling down over his bright silver-blue eyes. the singer had an arm hooked around his torso, keeping the young man locked in place. Spring grinned, recognizing the boy trapped against Freddy's side. "Mikey~" Spring called out, his tone taking on a sing-song quality.

Marie frowned as she remained where she was in confusion. Who was this Mikey? And why was Freddy with him? Why was he arguing with Bonnie? The girl stayed quiet as Mikey looked to see Spring and waved. She stayed by the door of the party room, messing with her sleeves before turning to leave.

"Spring!" Mikey called, surging forward only for Freddy to yank him right back. Yelping, he slammed into the bear's side, a yelp escaping him. "Damn it Freddy!" "Language, Mike," Freddy threw right back, glaring down at him. "You might not be our Night Guard any more, but that doesn't mean you act like a child." "Yeah, you're a member of the police force. Act like it," Bonnie added, smirking as a glare was thrown his way. Mike stood up tall, reaching up and tugging at Freddy's hand. It wouldn't move. "It hard, when you lot act like idiots half the time," he grumbled, though his smile took the sting out of the words. Spring glanced back. Spotting Marie's hiding form, he backtracked to her. Crouching down, he whispered to her, "What's wrong, Marie? Mikey's a big softy."

 _ **'I don't want to interrupt their conversation. I just wanted to talk to Bonnie and Freddy about stuff.'**_ Marie signed as she kicked the ground lightly and glanced back at the trio that were talking.

"Oh, Bunny," Spring murmured, reaching up and rubbing her head. "You won't be interrupting anything. Interrupting around here is more like-" "God damn it, Goldie!" Both rabbit and girl whirled around. Across the room, Mikey was trapped in Goldie's arms. his body was forced into a cradle form, and the golden bear proceeded to rock him back and forth. He leaned in, whispering things that most wouldn't hear, but Spring could make out the baby babble Goldie was spewing forth. Giggling, he looked back at Marie. "Like that!" he finished his previous statement before gathering her up. "Come on. I think Bonnie needs someone to save his sanity."

Marie cracked a tiny smile and bit her lip as she went over to Bonnie and gently tugged his arm. She looked up at him nervously, waiting patiently to get his attention. Bonnie looked down, from beneath his hand, which had been rubbing at his optics. Spotting his little one, he grinned and scooped her up. "Hey, Sugarplum. Has Spring been taking good care of you?" he asked, bumping noses with her.

Marie giggled silently and nodded. _ **'Can I talk to you as I get ready for bed?'**_ She signed biting her lip more. **_'It's kinda important.'_** She added as she wiped her mouth of cupcake remnants.

Bonnie nodded. "Of course, my pump," he murmured, looking back at the others. "Freddy!" Freddy glanced over., eyebrow arched. Bonnie nodded to Marie, then towards her room. Thinking, Freddy made a small gesture. "One moment, Bonnie. Mike! Come here!" Marie looked over at the man and shimmied herself to be behind Mike. She wasn't that good at meeting new adults, especially since the man mentioned he was a cop and she had done some...questionable things on the run.

Bonnie spotted her, a stepped into her path. When she back into him, he gently took hold of her shoulders. "It's alright, Marie." Bonnie looked down at her. "Mikey's not going to judge. He has to deal of us when... accidents happen...after hours." Marie looked up at him, silently questioning what he meant by that. The girl wasn't aware of what happens at night. She looked back at Mike and frowned, shaking her head. _**'I don't trust him.'**_ She signed.

Bonnie sighed. "Give him a chance, my Pump. Please...for me?"

She huffed and sighed. _**'Fine.'**_ She signed as she crossed her arms and looked back up at Mikey, who was standing in front of them.

Mikey straightened his clothes, grumbling about grabby bears while galring at Goldie. But his posture changed when he spotted Marie. Moving slowly, he crouched in front of her. "Hello. You must be Marie. Freddy and Bonnie wouldn't shut up about you before." He held out his hand, covered in a bandage and faint scars around his wrists. "It's nice to meet you," he said, a small smile on his face. He was well aware that, by offering her his injured hand, he was putting the power of the situation into Marie's small hands.

Marie stared at his hand, not really sure what he was playing at before slowly shaking it. She was hesitant in signing because she wasn't sure if he would understand. _Why would he show his scars to her? How did he get them?_ She wondered.

Mikey watched her hands, confused but then realizing what she was doing. He lifted his own hands. **_'Been a long period since I sang like this.'_** he signed. ** _'Will you say to me if I get convo wrong?'_**

Marie's eyes widened in surprise and looked up at him. **_'You got two words wrong already.'_** She signed in amusement. _ **'You sign? Why?'**_

A blush spread across his face. Mikey looked down. _**'My little sister is deaf. I learnt sign so I can talk with her, and act as translator when she need it.'**_ he explained, while Freddy and Goldie coo at him. He looked back at them, sticking his tongue out at them in annoyance. He turned back to Marie. _**'Freddy explained a little of what's happened to you. Can you fill in the blanks for me?'**_ he asked.

Marie's heart ached realizing his sister was like her. She shot Freddy a small glare, a bit upset he had to tell Mike already. She crossed her arms as if to say What do you want me to say to fill in the blanks?

Freddy slumped at the glare. "I only said your foster family had hurt you, and you ran away from them," he explained. Bonnie rubbed at her shoulders. "Go on, Marie. Mikey can help." Mike nodded. "I just need to know one thing, Marie. Did they only hurt you physically, or did they do other things? You don't have to tell us. Just nod or shake your head to answer." Marie gripped her arm a little and looked down, nodding the slightest to Mike. She let out a shaky breath and was silent.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey everyone. Hope you're liking the story. Shipping ideas are by R4v3n W7ch on , not me. I only own Marie. Just a reminder that this is an RP story that we're doing. If you don't like anything about this story, don't read it or skip over it. Please no mean comments. Thank you. Enjoy!**

The room was silent, broken by a loud snarl. Bonnie's teeth ground together as his eyes faded to black. Marie shuddered at the snarl and she looked up to see Bonnie's eyes a black color instead of the deep red ones. That...terrified her and she took a step back behind Mike. She gripped the man's sleeve in fear. Why was Bonnie like that? Despite the fact the two were now dead, Bonnie's hands twitched, eager to get ahold of them. Mike stood, his face blank. He looked up at the present animatronics, all of them wearing the same expression as Bonnie. "Did they pay?" he asked, not elaborating with a child in the room. Freddy nodded, gaining a deep sigh from the man. "Alright. I need to speak with Nat, but there shouldn't be any problems." Mike crouched back down to Marie. Again, he lifted his hands. **_'Thank you, Marie. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure no one takes you from these guys.'_** The man left the room, leaving an extremely pissed off bunny and the rest of the gang and Marie.

Freddy shook of his rage first. Seeing Bonnie was still locked in, and the fear in Marie's eyes, he did the only thing he could think of. Reaching over, he smacked Bonnie across the face. Jolting, Bonnie's eyes snapped back to normal. Groaning, he leant over, venting hard. But at seeing Marie cowering from him in fear, dread filled Bonnie. He wasn't seeing Marie as she was, but how his nightmares showed her; torn, ragged, bleeding out. He stumbled back, tripping over his own feet and crashing to the floor. Before the others could reach him, he was back up and off like a shot. "Bonnie!" Goldie and Spring called, Goldie taking off after his mate.

Marie's eyes widened in both fear in panic, locked in place as she stared after him. She didn't move, before running to her room and hiding under the bed. She hugged her Golden Freddy plush tightly as she blinked back scared tears. Bonnie raced through the pizzeria until he came to the backroom. He slammed the door, locking it. it was built to withstand the animatronics, so would hold all of them back. He stumbled to the back wall, falling against it. he whimpered, leaning forward and buried his head in his knees. "I'm sorry, Sky. I'm so sorry. I've failed her," he whispered. He didn't take any notice of the large grate in the wall beside him - a vent that connected to the one beside Marie's bed in her room.

Marie started crying quietly as she held onto her plush. She shook a lot and squeezed her eyes closed, curling up on the floor underneath the bed. Little did she know, Bonnie was in the room beside her listening. Bonnie vented hard, trying to gain control over himself. When he calmed, he heard small whimpers. Turning, he looked at the vent. "Marie?" he asked, keeping his voice low so as not to startle her. Marie whimpered again when she heard Bonnie's voice and curled up more. She didn't reply, confused as to how he was able to hear her crying. The girl blinked back more tears. She wasn't answering.

Bonnie sighed. "I'm so sorry, my pump," he whispered to her. "I didn't mean to scare you. I-I have no excuse. I shouldn't have done that." He paused, his pump aching. "I-I'll leave you alone. Freddy should be with you in a little while." He slowly got to his feet. Maybe he should have done this a long time ago.

Marie wanted to say something back but started crying in frustration when she tried to say to him not to leave. Sure, she was scared of what happened but that didn't mean she wanted him to leave. Upset with her lack of voice, the girl kicked the wall. "'o..." she whimpered, kicking the wall again.

Bonnie paused, staring back at the wall. He could head the thumps, but the pain kept pulling at him. He shifted, unsure if he should go back. Something was telling him to go back to her. Despite what happened, she needed him. He was her surrogate dad was he not? He couldn't just watch her be this upset. Marie held her hands over her ears and let out a frustrated garble sound followed by a sniffle.

Bonnie's form stiffened. No. He couldn't go. Marie needed him. His little pump needed him. He unlocked the door, and slipped down the short corridor to her room. Raising his hand, he knocked twice, then slipped inside. "Marie?" The girl froze and didn't move, seeing Bonnie's feet from under the bed. She whimpered, peeking out from underneath the bed to see his normal eyes. The girl was hesitant in approaching Bonnie however. Her eyes were puffy from crying.

Realizing what was going on, Bonnie shifted away to give her room. He hit the back wall, sliding down to the floor. He waited, letting Marie make her own choice. The girl very slowly slid out from under the bed and clutched her plushie, staring at Bonnie. **_'Please don't go...'_** she signed shakily as tears pooled in her eyes. Bonnie said nothing. Oil gathered in his eyes, and he held out his arms to her. He waited. She slowly went over to him and hugged him. **_'You scared me before...'_** she signed, pressing her face against him.

"I'm sorry, my pump." he rubbed his cheek against hers. "It just something that happens when we lose control of our emotions. It almost always happens when we're angry." He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Know this though. I would never hurt you. I'm more likely to tear out my own core than harm my little pump."

 ** _'_** ** _Are you sure?'_** She sighed wiping her eyes as she looked at him. When he nodded, she sniffled and hugged him again tightly. "P'ea...P..." Marie scrunched her face up as frustrated tears came again. **_'Please don't go.'_**

Bonnie hugged her back, nuzzling her while drawing her in deeper. "I'm not going anywhere, Sugarplum. I was going to give you some time, then come back to you later tomorrow night." He kissed her head. "I'll never leave you."

Marie sniffled and gripped his fur as she didn't let go, nodding in content at his reply. She wiped her eyes. She was quiet for a long moment, calming down. She sincerely hoped Bonnie didn't scare her again like that… After a piercing silence, she signed **_'Bonnie?'_**

"Hmm?"

 ** _'_** ** _Since you guys are taking me in, does this mean I have to go back to school?'_** She signed.

Bonnie shifted. "We would prefer you to have an education," he started, looking down at her. "It would mean you could do whatever you want in the future. But, on the other paw, we want to keep you close."

 ** _'_** ** _I don't want to.'_** Marie frowned as her hands flicked and shook her head. She didn't want to deal with people making fun of her or having a hard time learning.

"Then you won't," he stated. Getting a startled look, Bonnie continued. "Between the lot of us, we can help you learn what you need to. All of us animatronics have educational programs, so we can teach you, but up to a point." He sat up properly, and held up a hand. "I'll make a deal with you, Marie," he said, letting her know this was serious. "We'll teach you until we think you're ready to sit your exams. When we do, you'll get Natalie to take you to have them done. Deal?"

Marie stared at him for a moment before nodding. **_'Deal. Can we also do speech stuff?'_** She signed hesitantly as she tucked some hair behind her hearing aids. **_'I hate not being able to speak...'_**

Bonnie nodded, pulling her back into a hug. "Of course, Sugarplum. We'll set you up with Vixen's (Mangle) lessons. Foxy's working with her to get over her stutter."

Marie managed a tiny nod, silently hoping Bonnie wouldn't get mad again like before anytime soon while hugging Bonnie back. She yawned a little as she slowly got up. **_'I'm going to get ready for bed.'_** She signed and went to get her pajamas on, soon coming back out from the bathroom and settled into bed.

Bonnie nodded, standing as well. Thinking for a moment, Bonnie reached into the small pouch in his left wrist. Grasping the object, Bonnie cleared his throat. "I know it's not much, but..." Bonnie cut himself off and held out the item. It was a small disk with a button on it. "It a WIFI caller. It's linked to all of us. You push that, and one of us will come and get you." He shuffled. "It's to let you know we'll always come for you."

Marie gently took it and examined it before smiling a little. She nodded. **_'Thank you.'_** She signed sincerely as she hugged him. Marie tiredly yawned again and rubbed her eyes, carefully putting the caller on the drawer beside the bed. **_'Can you stay? Until I fall asleep?'_** She signed hopefully as she crawled under the covers.

Bonnie nodded, scooping her up and setting her down on the bed. He tucked her in, allowing her to hold onto his hand as she settled in. Leaning in, he kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams, my pump," he whispered.

"Nigh' Daddee." Marie slurred tiredly before her eyes drooped closed and she fell asleep soundly.


	8. Chapter 8

Bonnie waited a few moments as Marie fell asleep, before climbing to his feet and heading back onto the shop floor. He really needed to talk to the others. Chica, Goldie and the others were in the party room talking amongst themselves when Bonnie came into the room. Freddy looked over at the guitarist worriedly, seeing his concern on his face. Bonnie came over, accepting the can of oil Goldie held out for him. "Thanks, Love," he murmured, settling down in one of the chairs built for the animatronics. Chica shifted. "Everything alright Bonnie?" Bonnie sighed, then proceeded to tell them about his deal with Marie.

The silence was heavy as Bonnie finished speaking. All the animatronics looked at one another, trying to gauge their reactions. Of course they wanted Marie to have an education. They wanted her to have the best in life, even if it meant it would eventually take her away from them. The fear Bonnie had described in her voice, however, all gave them pause. As one, they turned to Freddy. The brown bear sighed. "I think...we should honor the deal Bonnie made," he said, garnering mixed reactions. "There's no point to putting more stress on Marie's shoulders. Especially when we're capable." The others agreed with Freddy. They would teach Marie and help her in any way they could.

Chica, though, wrung her hands. "What about Natalie?" she asked, looking them all over with her pink eyes full of worry. "She's not going to agree to something like that." That gave the males pause. They hadn't considered that Natalie would be a roadblock. They would have to talk about this with Natalie very soon. She was of course Marie's legal guardian technically.

After an hour or so, Marie started to toss and turn in her sleep, a bad dream filling her sleep. Foxy had been passing by her room. But he paused, ears perking at the noises. Sounded like she was moving about. Carefully, he opened the door. The sight of Marie tossing and turning had him over to her side in a flash. He gently shook her shoulders. "Bunny! Bunny, wake up!" she cooed, running his fingers through her hair. Marie jerked awake and her eyes snapped open, shrieking as she scooted back, drawing uneven breaths. Her face was sweaty and she looked a bit scared. The girl brought her knees to her chest and tried to calm down.

Foxy jolted backwards. "Bunny! Bunny, it's me!" He called, inching forward towards her curled up form. She blinked, her one hand over her heart to calm its beating sound. Her breathing tried to even out as Marie stared at Foxy before choking back a cry. _**'S-S-Sorry. Bad d-dream...'**_ she signed with shaking hands. Foxy inched closer, reaching out to her. His movements were slow, and careful. He paused within an inch of her, waiting for Marie to move.

Marie slowly scooted over to him and tightly wrapped her arms around Foxy. She sniffled. Foxy gathered her up and fell over backwards. he cuddled her close, his hands gently stroking over her back. "It's alright, Bunny. It was just a dream," he whispered. "Do you want to talk about it?" Her grip on Foxy tightened and she shook her head no. It had to do with Bonnie and she didn't want to relive it nor talk about it. Marie pressed herself against him while shivering slightly.

Foxy hugged her closer. "It's alright that you don't," he whispered. "But when you do, I'm here to listen." After a few moments, Foxy shook slightly and sat upright. "Well, you've slept through dinner. How about we get you something to eat?"

' _ **O-Ok.'**_ Marie signed and slowly got up, adjusting her hearing aids before grabbing her plush. She started to follow Foxy out of her room and towards the kitchen for food. Glancing back at Marie, Foxy lead her into the kitchen. He poked his head in first, motioning for her to wait. After Spring's cupcake abduction yesterday, he wasn't going to risk Chica's wrath. With no sign of the chicken, He pulled her inside. "How about a Foxy Special?" he asked, rubbing his hand and hook together, looking over at Marie with a gleam in his eyes.

The young teen raised a brow in confusion as she signed _**'Should I be worried?'**_ She hopped on top of the counter to sit down and looked at Foxy. _**'Wait is it...'**_ she tried to remember if she had the Foxy Special before but she couldn't remember.

Foxy chuckled. "It's a pizza we designed back when the store opened. It's got ham, cheese, pineapple, prawns and mushrooms. The only reason it's called that is 'cause it's got the prawns on it." He looked her over as he got out a pizza base. "Though, if you don't like any of that, or want something else, just let me know."

' _ **I like mushrooms.'**_ She signed with a small smile as she hopped down from the counter to get the cheese, placing it beside Foxy.

"Anything specific you want added?" he asked, gathering up the ham, cheese and mushrooms. His hand paused over the pineapple and prawns.

Marie shook her head no. _**'No. I'm good thanks.'**_ She signed as she looked up at him. 'I'm allergic to some stuff though.' She stuffed her hands into her pockets and kicked the ground.

Foxy withdrew his hand. "Want to tell me before I grab the pineapple and prawns?" he asked, looking back at her. Noting her down expression, he tapped her chin. "Hey. As long as you're not going to say bacon, it's all good!" he joked, cracking a smile.

She snorted in amusement. _**'It's not bacon. It's peanut butter.'**_ She signed as she looked at him and started to help make the pizza.

Foxy wiped his brow, blowing a massive sigh of relief. "Thank goodness," he said, expression playful yet serious. "If it HAD been bacon, I would have had to disown my little sister!" The grin on his face took the bite out of the words.

Marie giggled silently and smiled. _**'Bacon is the best! And pancakes!'**_ She signed, twirling around and putting the sauce onto the pizza.

Foxy dodged the small string of sauce that flew in his direction. "I don't' know about the pancakes," he said, flicking some shredded cheese in her direction. "Waffles are much better."

' _ **I've never had waffles before. My...uh time in foster care never really let me eat...um anything.'**_ She signed the last part out quickly and ducked to avoid getting cheese on her.

Foxy smirked at her. "We'll have to fix that then," he said, flicking a bit more cheese at her. "Chica might not approve of anything that's not pizza, though."

Marie rolled her eyes. _**'Of course she won't. It's Chica.'**_ She signed before she got some cheese in her hair. She shot Foxy a playful glare before flinging some sauce at him.

Foxy dodged, dropping down behind the counter. "You don't want to challenge a fox, little Bunny," he called, this time frowning some ham. Marie frowned and dodged the ham before going to finish the pie, not bothering to reply as she put it in the oven. Foxy peaked over the counter. His ears dropped as he gave her a blank stare. "You're meant to participate in a food fight when one's started, you know," he deadpanned.

' _ **I can't really talk or sign to you unless you see me. My voice sucks you know.**_ ' Marie signed with a frown at him as she sat back onto the counter.

Huffing, Foxy stood up. "Oh well," he said. "It would have been fun."

' _ **Yeah...'**_ Marie signed with a nod as she sighed silently and messed with her hands. 'I wish things turned out differently that day...'

Foxy's ears dropped again, this time plastering against the back of his head. He came around the counter, stopping in front of her. Crouching down, Foxy placed his hand and hook on her knees, looking up at her. "So do I, Bunny. So do I." Marie looked down at him sadly and then at her feet, trying not to be sad anymore. Foxy reached up, lifting her chin with the flat of his hook. He offered a small smile. "But that's in the past. We've got to look to the future, right?" he offered, a small smile on his face. He waited for her to say something. Marie nodded slowly in understanding, trying to smile but couldn't. She had a lot of thoughts going through her mind. Her stomach growled, breaking her gaze to her skinny body.

Foxy chuckled. "Well, let's get you fed." he stood, lifting her off the bench, and placing her on the floor. "But not too much, I think. Don't need you looking like Chica." "I HEARD THAT!" With pizza in hand, Foxy gulped, and looked back towards the kitchen door. Standing there, her arms crossed. He paled beneath the fur. "Oh no," he whispered, grabbing Marie and sprinting. "RUN! We've awakened the beast!" Marie squeaked in surprise as she was dragged along after Foxy, almost tripping on her way out to avoid Chica's wrath. Something told Marie that she shouldn't be around Chica when her pizza or her was insulted.


	9. Chapter 9

Foxy paused for a moment, scooping Marie up so she was pressed against his shoulder. He raced away from the kitchen, dodging the random bits of fruit that came flying from behind him. He made his way towards the cove, bypassing a started Bonnie and Goldie before diving into the cove's beanbags. Marie began giggling as she waved to the guitarist and golden bear before colliding into the beanbag. She fell, belly flopping onto a blue one and beamed up at Foxy. **_'I'm ok!' She signed._**

Foxy chuckled, rolling away for her, and lay flat on the cushioned mat. "Good." He yawned, laying back so he was more comfortable. His hand came up, scratching at the scars stretching across his chest. Marie couldn't help but question silently what had happened to Foxy or how he got the scars. Who had hurt him? She looked down and rolled up her sleeve a little, staring at the faint scar that Foxy had seen before. Twisting, Foxy looked up at Marie. Upon seeing her expression, he sat up. Catching her attention, he nudged the pizza towards her. "Better eat up, Bunny," he said, leaning back. "If Freddy catches us with food in here, I'll get shoved into trash duty."

Marie rolled her sleeve down and reached for a slice of pizza, nibbling on it a little as she ate. **_'What about you? Aren't you hungry?'_** She signed. He chuckled. Foxy leaned over and fiddled with some items in a well-hidden box. Coming back up a few moments later, he held a can of oil. He turned to her, explaining at her strange look. "While we do have "stomachs"," he said. "we can't process human food. So, we drink oil. It gets filtered out to the areas that need it, and the old gets incinerated over time." Puncturing the can with a claw, he saluted her and gulped several mouthfuls.

Marie watched, nodding in understanding as she ate her pizza. **_'At least you don't get sick. Or stomach aches.'_** She signed with a jealous look.

Foxy froze, his cheeks bulging before he started coughing. He thumped his chest hard, coughing as the oil clogged on the way down. Venting hard, he looked up at Marie. "No," he coughed. "But it can clog." The curtains around the cove jerked back. Spring stood over the two of them, silver eyes shining as he took in the scene before him. The fierce expression vanished as he realized no one was dying. "Foxy? Marie?" he questioned as he crouched before them.

Marie pointed to Foxy, who was trying not to die of a coughing fit and she winced when she heard the fox coughing the oil down. **_'I think he's ok.'_** She signed to Spring, zoning out to a time when she had coughed so bad from a beating from her foster father. The girl had been coughing up blood when he kicked her ribs. Marie sat there, hazel eyes distant at the wall for a few minutes.

Spring glanced at Foxy, taking in the fox's recovering form and the thumbs up he received. Realizing his mate was okay, he turned back to Marie. "Well, that... Marie? Bunny?" The girl didn't reply, just staring at the wall with the plate of pizza in her hands. She didn't seem to hear her name being called. Careful, so as not to startle her, Spring reaches for her ribs, and poked. Marie let out a scared garbled shriek and pulled away, dropping the pizza. She snapped out of her daze as she whirled around to see Spring standing over her. **_'What the heck was that for?'_** She signed, her hands matching her slight anger.

Spring backed up, paws raised. "You didn't answer my call."

Marie looked at the dropped pizza and then at her side. Her hand had instinctively held her ribs and she slowly let go, looking down ** _. 'I... I was having a flashback. Sorry.'_** She signed quickly. Spring shied away, settling in beside Foxy. "I screwed up," he whispered.

'No! It wasn't you.' Marie signed quickly. **_'I... I've just had a messed up life after Mum died and...a-a-and I Just c-can't get the, um, abuse out of my h-head. It's hard to a-adjust to a life of pain to being with family who actually c-c-care and don't w-want you getting h-hurt...'_** her hands trembled a little as she struggled to sign. Foxy didn't say anything but reached over and pulled her in close. Spring was a bit more hesitant and reached out and held his arms open for a hug. Marie slowly hugged them both and didn't say much of anything else. She sat with Foxy and Spring, enjoying their company and acceptance for a while. She looked towards the door, biting her lip before letting the two know she was going to see Bonnie and Goldie. They nodded and said their goodbyes and Marie ran out of the room to find them. Goldie and Bonnie were Sitting together in the Backroom, talking softly. Every now and then, the golden bear would reach out and touch Bonnie's face or ears. Bonnie grinned right back, touching his cheeks and chest.

Marie's face flushed before slowly creeping out of the room, rubbing her face to try and erase that from her mind. Hopefully they didn't see her. "You can come in, Honey. We weren't doing anything."

 _Ummm…I beg to differ._ She thought as she shifted awkwardly on her feet. Marie stopped and looked back. **_'I don't want to interrupt your...um alone time.' She_** signed awkwardly as she remained in the doorway.

Goldie chuckled as Bonnie flushed. "Get in here, Honey," he coaxed. "We want to give you something."

 ** _'If it's another tickle torture, no.'_** Marie signed before crossing her arms and scrunching up her face like a rebellious teen. She didn't move from her spot.

Goldie glanced at Bonnie before climbing to his feet. "Well then," he said, coming forward. "If you won't come to us..."

 ** _'Nope!'_** Marie signed, backing up a little. She was honestly a bit scared of what was going on. What did they want to give her?

Goldie darted forward, scooping her up. Marie squirmed, but the golden bear held on to her. He carried her back into the room, passing her Bonnie before going over to the bench. "Don't trust us, Sugarplum?" Bonnie asked, hugging her close and nuzzling the back of her neck.

 ** _'Not when you're being mysterious, no.'_** She signed, looking a bit uneasy as she looked at the two. It had clicked in Marie's brain that these two were together. And yet Bonnie wanted to be her surrogate dad. She rubbed her head. **_'What did you want to give me?'_** She signed. There was a lot of confusion in her mind right now. Goldie came back over, holding a large box. He crouched, holding it out to her. "It was your mum's," he said. "I think you should have it." Bonnie flinched, watching as the box exchanged hands. He was well aware of what was in there. And while he was sad about passing them on, Marie deserved to have her mother's drawing and photos. She looked inside, out of the corner of her eye, spotting Bonnie's sadness. **_'You can keep it.'_** She signed quietly as she looked down at the box.

Bonnie shook his head. "You need this more than I do." Marie looked sad as she held the box in her hands quietly and set it down. She shook her head. **_'I don't think so.'_**

"Honey," Goldie knelt in front of her. "We've seen that you only have your backpack. And while you will be getting new cloths and things, we want you to have mementos of your mother." "We know you'll keep them safe, and will cherish them," Bonnie finished, squeezing her closer in a hug.

Marie hugged him back. **_'I have my plush though too. She gave that to me.'_** She signed as she looked up Goldie and Bonnie. She bit her lip, suddenly recalling her bad dream that had Bonnie the night before and she looked down. Bonnie noticed her mood.

"Sugarplum? What's wrong?"

She shifted on her feet, shaking her head. **_'Nothing.'_** She signed quickly. The girl didn't want to make him upset if she told him about it. He had already been sad earlier when he scared her.

Goldie caught his mate's gaze. "Bonnie? Can you go get me some oil?" he requested. He scooped Marie up into his embrace. "I need to have a little chat with our Honey." Bonnie nodded. Maybe she would open up to Goldie. Marie looked more nervous as she looked down and felt Goldie pick her up. She went quiet, knowing he was probably going to ask about it as well.

Once Bonnie had left, Goldie shifted and put her on one of the higher counters. It was too high to jump down from. So, Marie had nowhere to go. "Alright, young lady," Goldie started, tapping her on the chin to get her to look at him. "What's on that mind of yours?"

 ** _'Nothing.'_** She signed again with a frown. **_'I'm ok.'_** Trying to assure Goldie seemed fruitless at this point, seeing as though the look he was now giving her was one that said I know you're lying. Marie gulped and after a few minutes of silence, told him **_'I had a bad dream. It had Bonnie in it.'_**

Goldie sighed. "Okay. Walk me through what happened. Once you get it off your chest, you'll feel better. Plus, Bonnie will stop feeling like you're blaming him for something."

 ** _'But he's GOING to do that if he knows I had a nightmare about him!'_** Marie signed, her hands flying as she looked upset. She started to tell Goldie how in her dream, she was at home back in foster care. She had done something wrong and the abuse started. She had tried calling Bonnie for help and when he did come, his eyes were black like before. Instead of helping Marie, he had started chasing and scaring her. That was when Foxy had woken her up.

"Marie, Bonnie would never do that to you," Goldie stated, taking her shoulders in both hands. "He would be more likely to turn around and chase the ones who hurt you. Fazbear, even I would do something to them if I had the chance. "But you're our precious one; you're the one we will never hurt." Goldie straightened. "As for Bonnie, he thinks you still blame him for yesterday. He spent the better part of his free time today hunting all of your mother's pictures and drawing down. I'm sure, once he gets his hands on Natalie's account, he's going to show you in presents until your 40." He leaned in, and gently kissed her on the forehead. "You need to talk to him later, Honey. Make him understand, and he'll explain why our eyes do that. Okay?"

 ** _'He said they do that when you guys get mad.' Marie_** signed as she swung her feet back and forth while sitting on the counter. **_'Is it something like what the Hulk does? Or is it because of something else?'_** She asked, fiddling with her shirt.

Goldie vented hard. "It's...difficult to explain, Honey. " He paused, thinking. "The best way to describe it is...it's a glitch from when we were original programmed. We were all designed to have a protocol for protecting a child in danger. Our eyes darkening is the first step of the process. But It's the most noticeable."

Marie mouthed an Oh and nodded a little in understanding. **_'Oh...ok.'_** She signed. Hearing footsteps, the girl looked up to see Bonnie had returned with a can of oil. She bit her lip nervously.

Bonnie shuffled in the doorway. "Everything okay?" he asked, looking from one to another.

Marie looked at Goldie and then back at Bonnie. She nodded slowly. **_'Can I tell you something? Please?'_** She signed as she looked down, nervously playing with her shirt.

The bunny came forward, handing off the oil to Goldie. "Sure, Sugarplum," he agreed, leaning on the bench beside her. "What do you want to tell me?"

 ** _'I...um...had a bad dream about you earlier._** ' She signed, her hands making small gestures as if she were whispering.

Bonnie straightened. His eyes sharpened. "What-" he cut himself off. Taking a deep simulated breath, he looked back at her. "What did I do, Marie?"

Marie retold her dream to Bonnie and when she was done, brought her knees to her chest. She was afraid he was going to be upset. Her hazel eyes watered, and she looked down at the ground. Bonnie didn't say anything. Oil gathered in his eyes. But they started to overflow. Reaching up, he fiddled with them before popping them out. The black depths glowed with the white LEDs at the back. Blinking hard, they started to change colors, flashing through a variety of weird colors. Marie looked up and froze seeing him take out his own eyes. Shaking, she tried hard not to cry. Was he upset? Mad? Crying? She honestly couldn't tell.

He systems finished cycling through his cleaning procedure. He popped his optics back into their sockets and looked down at Marie. "Sugarplum," he said, crouching down so they were eye to eye. "I would never, ever, do something like that to you. I would sooner rip out my own pump than do that."

Marie sniffled and made a small sound, like a whimper before looking at him. Her hazel eyes silently asked the one-word question as she remained curled up sitting on the counter. **_'Promise, Daddy?'_** She mouthed to him, her brain not realizing the 'd' word she had mentioned.

Bonnie's eyes widened. While she may have slurred the word while half asleep, this was the first time she had called him that. Even if it wasn't quite aloud. Bonnie's pump swelled, almost to bursting. "Of course, my pump," he whispered, gathering her to him. "I promise. Marie threw her arms around him, hugging him so tightly that her knuckles turned white. She sniffled and didn't let go of Bonnie. Deep inside, she was still a fragile child that needed love and protection after a long time. Bonnie showered her face with gentle kisses, whispering the promise to her over and over. In the end, he just hugged her tightly. But all the emotional stress he had put himself through had left him a bit weak. His knee joints quivered and started to give. Bonnie yelped, trying to stead himself and keep Marie safe. A pair of golden arms wrapped around him, drawing him into a firm chest. Bonnie glanced up at Goldie, cerulean meeting crimson.

"I think it's time to get our little lady back to bed, don't you BonBon?"

Marie shook her head, burying her face against the guitarist's chest. She didn't want to go back to sleep, in fear of having another nightmare again. The girl wiped her nose and refused to move in defiance. 'No.' She signed.

Goldie glanced down at the group in his arms. Bonnie leaned against him, Marie cradled in his arms. His BonBon wouldn't be able to walk in this state. So, he would have to help him. In a move that not many animatronics could pull off, Goldie lifted Bonnie into his arms, and carried them both out of the room. The bunny shrieked in surprise, his grip on Marie tightening so she wouldn't fall. "Let's get you to settled in bed anyway," Goldie said, grinning down at the two. "I think it's about time we introduced Honey to our favorite game." Bonnie growled, swiping at Goldie's face. "She too young to learn Texas hold 'em, Goldie!" he protested.

 _Texas Hold'em? What the heck?_ She thought.

Marie was quiet, curling up in Bonnie's arms. She wasn't in the mood to play anything right now. She and Bonnie were carried off to her room and gently placed into bed. 'What game?' She signed with a frown as she rested her head against Bonnie once they were settled in.

"Poker," Bonnie groaned, leaning back against the wall. He pulled her up into his lap. "We might as well, Sugarplum. Goldie won't let us go until we've played a few rounds." "You got that right," Goldie stated, closing the door and coming back over with a deck of cards. Bonnie cradled her close. "You're on my team," he muttered into her ear, glaring at his mate from behind her shoulder. Goldie just grinned back.

 ** _'Won't I get in trouble for learning a game for adults?'_** Marie signed with a frown as she watched Goldie shuffle the deck and start dealing out the cards.

Goldie shook his head. "Not if we don't tell Freddy," he grumbled, rubbing at an imaginary spot on the back of his head. Bonnie picked up their cards, handing them to Marie to hold. "The last time Freddy caught Goldie gambling, He hit him hard enough to dent his head." "Hypocrite," Goldie muttered. "He plays just as dirty as Foxy."

Marie managed a small smile but that was it. She bit her lip nervously as she held the cards for Bonnie. **_'I don't know how to play.'_** She signed. **_'I only know solitaire and go fish.'_**

"Bonnie will help you, Honey," Goldie stated, studying his cards. Three cards lay between the two playing groups. Two Jacks and a five. Bonnie and Marie looked at their cards. A five and an ace. Bonnie shifted. "How about this, Goldie. If we win, Marie get's to pick the next game. If you win, well..." here he trailed off, a blush forming under his fur. Goldie smirked. "Fine by me."

Marie looked at their cards and then at Goldie. She was very confused by this game. She glanced up at Bonnie for help.

Goldie looked up. "Check." Bonnie stared right back. "Check." Goldie thrust his cards down. "Two threes and queen!" Marie went to lower their cards, but Bonnie stopped her. He had a mournful look on his face. "I'm sorry Goldie. I really thought we had you there. I mean, what good is an ace..." Here, he gently pressed Marie's arm down until their cards were visible. "...against a pair of fives." Goldie's jaw dropped.

Marie looked at their cards and then at Goldie's face. She beamed as she looked back at Bonnie. **_'Did we win?'_** She signed.

Bonnie grinned right back. "We won." Marie silently cheered and beamed more as she looked back at Goldie. Bonnie grinned at his mate. "Alright, Goldie. Marie gets to pick." The golden bear huffed but held out the pile to the teen.

Marie took the cards, shuffled them and started setting up go fish. She smiled a little, shifting in Bonnie's lap. She handed Goldie and Bonnie seven cards and then some for herself before starting the game. Bonnie glanced down at Marie. "Who should start, Sugarplum?"

 ** _'Since we won...you can.'_** Marie signed, pointing to Bonnie with a shy smile.

Bonnie nodded. Examining his cards, he looked back down at Marie, careful not to look at her hand. "Got any fives?" The girl peeked at her hand and shook her head no, pointing to the pick-up deck.

Bonnie's smile faded, but his grumbling was playful as he drew a card. Glancing at it, he put it in his hand before nodding to Goldie. The bear also looked his hand over, before looking at Bonnie "Any twos?" Bonnie glanced him in shock, before handing over the required card. Goldie snickered before nodding to Marie. "You're turn, Honey."

Marie hummed before looking at Goldie. **_'Any jacks?'_** She signed to him as she tilted her head slightly, eyes hopeful.

Goldie glanced down at his cards. While he would normally have stooged Bonnie, he wasn't going to for that. He pulled out the card and handed it over. Both animatronics watched her put down the pair before Bonnie took his turn. "How about any eights, Sugarplum?"

Marie nodded and handed him the card, watching Bonnie put down the matching pair onto the table. The game went on for a few more rounds, ending with Marie having the most pairs. Bonnie and Goldie chuckled, watching her gather up the winning pile. "Bonnie and I need to head out for a meeting with Foxy and Spring, Honey," Goldie said, standing and stretching. His frame creaked as he stretched. "Did you want to get any more sleep, or do you want to hang out with Freddy?"

Marie bit her lip in thought, frowning at the sight of seeing them leave. **_'I guess I'll hang with Freddy.'_** She signed as she got up. The girl didn't want to be left alone for a while.

Bonnie nodded. Standing himself, he scooped Marie up. "I think he should be in the kitchen," Goldie commented as his mate headed out and the pair journeyed down the hall, searching for the singer.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone! I hope everyone's enjoying the story as much as I am. What do you guys think of it so far? Let me know by either reviewing or PM me! Thank you all so much!**

Marie peeked into the room that Bonnie had stopped at to see Freddy sitting at the table. The bear had several stacks of paper spread out before him. His eyes flickered back and forth, reading the document in his hand before setting it down and picking up the next one. Bonnie knocked on the door, drawing the brown bear's attention. "This a bad time?" he asked, setting Marie down onto her own two feet. Freddy shook his head. "No. Of course not. Come on in, Marie."

Marie tried to see what it was that Freddy was reading as she walked over to the bear. **_'Does this have to do with my, um...'_** she stopped, her face scrunching up to remember the sign for adoption. **_'Adoption?_** ' She asked, looking up at Freddy.

Freddy chuckled. "No, Little One. This is the pizzeria's daily profit." Seeing Marie's confused expression, he held out his arms, offering to pick her up. Marie hesitated, before stepping forward. Freddy scooped her up, settling her on his knee. Picking up one of the papers, he handed it to her. "What does this tell you?" he asked. Marie just stared at the papers. She never really went to school to understand this type of stuff. She shifted uncomfortably and shrugged, fiddling with her shirt. Marie didn't know. Freddy gave a gentle smile. "It's alright. This is..." Slowly, he went through the figures with her, subtly teaching her basic math along the way. He showed her how to add up the costs of food and disposables, and how to subtract them from the total earned from the sales. "So. Today, the pizzeria made?" He asked. Marie hesitated, shifting her fingers as she counted. **_'$593.00?'_** she asked. Freddy rubbed her back. "Close. It was $538.00"

Marie frowned, finding the math hard to do as she looked at her fingers and tried to count again. **_'That's a lot of money.'_** She signed, looking up at Freddy. **_'Math is hard too.'_**

"Yeah, it can be," Freddy agreed, pulling her close. "But, don't worry. We'll get you there. Maybe one day, you can take over accounting for us. Let an old bear like retire." Freddy looked back down at the sheets, frowning. "As for the total...it's not as much as what we normally earn. When the toys come back, we'll be back up to around $900.00 a day. More animatronics mean more people will come in and see us."

 ** _'But I don't want to be an accountant.'_** Marie signed with a frown as she looked at the ground. She had a dream to be something but because of her disability, it made it hard to do.

"I'm joking, Little One," Freddy said. "We want you to be able to do whatever you want. Even if that means you'll leave eventually leave us behind. Until then, we'll help get you ready for your future." Freddy cuddled her close. "And make our family feel more complete."

Marie bit her lip. **_'I wanted to be a musician.'_** She signed shyly and sunk in her seat. **_'But I got told no.'_** She frowned as she brought her knees to her chest. The doctors had told her mom that because of her deafness, Marie might become tone deaf as well.

Freddy frowned. He shifted her, so she could look up at him properly. "Now, see here, Little One. There are plenty of good musicians out there that can't hear at all. Whoever told you which you can't is full of bull doodie." Freddy shifted, and tapped her chin. "Don't you ever think you can't do anything," he said. "Now, which instrument did you want to learn, or did you want to be a singer?"

 ** _'The doctors told me I wasn't able to.'_** Marie signed with a frown before adding **_'I wanted to sing but I can't._** ' She messed with her hands as she looked down, sadness in her eyes as she went quiet.

Freddy's eyes hardened. He pulled her into his torso. "Marie, I can't promise that we'll get you vocal cords fixed. But we'll talked to Natalie. We'll see what options are and go from there. Okay?" He stroked the back of her head, waiting for her to respond.

Marie slowly nodded but that was it. She blew some hair away from her eyes and looked at Bonnie, who was still standing by the door watching them. She managed a tiny wave. **_'I don't want to make you late for your meeting.'_** She signed.

Bonnie shook his head. "It's alright. It's meant to be a session on making sure Spring can still play his banjo for when he's back in the show." He thought for a moment. "Freddy, do you and Marie want to sit in? We can get some music lessons in for her until we figure out what to do?" Freddy looked down at her. "What do you think, Little One?"

Marie bit her lip and slowly nodded as she got up to follow Bonnie out the door. She reached up to take the guitarist's hand, her hair falling over her eyes. She managed a small hopeful look up at him. Bonnie smiled back at her, gently tugging her in the direction of the stage. Goldie and Spring were setting up, Spring fiddling with a rather battered banjo, and Goldie setting up a microphone. Foxy was playing with a few nobs connected to a speaker, adjusting the output. Freddy shifted course, heading over to give the fox a hand. Bonnie grabbed Marie under her arms and lifted her up on stage. Marie bit her lip again and frowned. She let go and pulled away.

Bonnie frowned. "Marie?"

Marie hopped off stage and sat instead on the ground nearby the stage. She didn't really feel like she 'deserved' to be on it. Bonnie glanced over at Foxy and Freddy, who were watching. Foxy nodded, then hopped off stage. He headed for Marie, settling beside her. "Mind if I sit here?" he asked.

 ** _'Go ahead.'_** Marie signed to him as she pulled her knees to her chest, watching Spring and Goldie on stage.

Foxy gently pulled her into his side. "It's alright if you don't want to be up there," he said. "I haven't been up on stage since the incident with Mangle. Apparently, us foxes aren't safe to be around." The last part was muttered. Marie frowned and lightly smacked Foxy's arm, well, more like punched. She gave the fox a look. She did hear it and didn't like it. She loved Foxy and even after what happened and recent events, Marie was still hanging out with him. Foxy faked falling over, grasping at his arm and whimpering. He grinned up at her, his stomach and sides exposed. She pounced on him, tickling Foxy's sides and stomach with a smirk. Marie showed no mercy to him as she began her attack.

Foxy shrieked, drawing attention to the two of them. All the animatronics stopped what they were doing, committing the scene before them to memory. Bonnie started calling out, egging Marie on. Spring shouted for Foxy to fight back. Goldie and Freddy were too busy chuckling to offer any words of wisdom. Foxy rolled fully onto his back, taking Marie with him. He reached up, wiggling his fingers against her sides in retaliation. Marie squealed in laughter as she squirmed and ran around the room, hiding behind the stage curtains from Foxy.

Bonnie, who was chuckling in amusement now, nodded to Goldie. The large bear crept up behind Marie and scooped her up, pressing her against his chest. "Well we'll. Look what I caught." The girl pouted and huffed playfully as she looked up at Goldie, frowning. She poked his nose. Goldie snorted, blinking down at Marie. He narrowed his eyes and, supporting her with one arm, poked her nose in return. She scrunched her face up and giggled as that began a poking match between the two. The girl smiling all the while, as if her eight-year-old self was there. Goldie grumbled, shifting so her arms were trapped against her side. He sat down on the floor, holding her captive against him. "She's all your, Captain," he called

Marie squirmed, not really liking that her hands were trapped so she couldn't sign. She kicked her legs as she frowned. "'o fai'!" (No fair) She slurred. Goldie chuckled as Foxy came up from behind, resuming his gentle tickling. Once it started, Goldie released her arms so she could fight back. The girl squealed in laughter and lightly tried to swat Foxy away. 'Freddy, help!' She signed before running behind Freddy away from the fox and golden bear. Freddy scooped her up. "Shame on you two, torturing our Little One like that," he scolded, giving them both a firm look. Both animatronics wilted under Freddy's glare. "Especially when this is more fun," he continued, turning and blowing a raspberry against her neck.

Marie gasped and giggled as she squirmed, smiling. Chica laughed at them and their youngest member continued laughing under his fun. **_'Freddy! Nu!'_** She signed.

Bonnie and Spring both grinned at each other. "Alright, you lot," Bonnie called out. "This has been fun and all, but Marie might need a break. "Yeah, and I still need to practice," Spring piped in. Marie sighed in relief when Freddy stopped and gently set her down on the ground. She shot him a playful glare and stuck her tongue out at him. Scurrying over to where her backpack lay, she plopped back down on the ground by the stage to watch.

Finishing with the final touches, Bonnie and Freddy hopped off the stage, leaving Goldie and Spring up there. Simulating taking a deep breath, Spring struck the first cord. Soon he was playing perfectly as Goldie starting to sing. "Time for the main attraction..." Marie stared at the two, her hazel eyes entranced by Goldie's singing. What she would give to be able to do that. There was just something about it that seemed...magical to her. It reminded her of her mother's singing when she was little. Goldie and Spring finished, with thunderous applause from their audience. Foxy was whistling, bringing a blush to Spring's face. "Well, I'd say you're almost ready for you return, Spring," Freddy complimented.

"Indeed," Natalie said, startling them. "Sorry to break up the party, everyone. But it's time for Marie to come home with me. The tall blonde turned to the teen. "Marie. Who do you want to come home with us?" Marie was quick to point to Bonnie, gripping her backpack. She wasn't ready to go to Natalie's house alone. She shifted a little uneasily and bit her lip. The older woman nodded, not all that surprised. Natalie turned her gaze to Goldie, who nodded. "Alright then." She clapped her hands together. "Marie, Bonnie, Goldie; let's get this show on the road. The rest of you, don't harass the new guy. "Oh, and Freddy. The toys will be back tomorrow."

Marie's eyes turned to Freddy when Natalie said the Toys. Didn't Bonnie mention them before? Maybe she could meet them later. The teen then looked uncomfortably at Bonnie and Goldie as they started to leave. Bonnie ran his fingers down her skull, along her shoulder and down to take her hand. "It'll be fine, Marie." We won't let anything happen to you," Goldie said as the left the pizzeria by the employees' entrance. In the car park sat alone van. Natalie opened the back for them, motioning for Bonnie to get in first.

Bonnie got in, then Goldie and finally Marie. She buckled in and stared out the window as Natalie climbed in. The older woman shut the door and started the van up, driving off down the road. Bonnie wrapped an arm around Marie, watching the scenery fly by. He had been out to Natalie's house before. Goldie leaned back. This was going to be a stressful night. Natalie drove for twenty minutes before coming to a stop. "We're here." The house was simple. Single story, it reminded everyone of the small cottage that someone's grandma would live in. The white boards glowed in the darkness. A single light burned in the window, a warm glow gesturing to come forward.

Marie looked at the cottage and slowly got out with the help of Bonnie. The group got out of the van and started heading to the front door. Marie looked up at Natalie, waiting to go inside. Natalie unlocked the door and lead them inside. The lounge was nothing spectacular. Same with the kitchen. She led them towards the rear of the house, were the bedrooms were. "This is your room, Marie," she said, opening the door on the right and stepping back. The room's size was descriptive; it was massive. A double bed sat in the middle of the room, a desk under the window with a chair, a large walk-in robe, and a whole heap of toys sat on the shelves lining the walls. There was even a computer sitting on the desk for her.

Marie didn't know what the computer was exactly, staring at the laptop in confusion. She looked around at the toys and room. She hugged herself a little before tightly gripping her backpack strap. It was strange for her here. Bonnie stepped in. He looked around them back at Natalie. "Hasn't changed much, Nat." he commented. She shrugged. "Seemed reasonable to leave it the way it was. Plus, I think Sarah would have wanted someone to use it." "Plus, it might keep Gray out if someone's in here."

Goldie folded his arms. "How is the mutt? You haven't mentioned him in a while." Natalie went to answer, however a groaning from under the floor stopped her. The all loved down as the sound shifted. "You can ask him yourself in a sec." Marie's eyes widened before she booked it out of the cottage in pure fear, not giving it a second chance or thought as to what was happening. She wasn't staying in a haunted cottage.

"MARIE!" Bonnie screamed, taking off after her. Marie made it half way across the yard when the basement doors flew open. What came out next made the girl tremble in fear.


	11. Chapter 11

A massive grey blur shot out. It stopped in her path, forcing her to skid to a halt. The form was hunched over, silver-blue eyes staring back at her. Marie was frozen, allowing Bonnie to catch up and gather her up in his arms. Marie's eyes widened even more as she stopped even more and shrieked. The guard shook, terrified at the dog's eyes.

Bonnie glared, his own snarl coming forth. But it paused before growling. "Grey, what the heck?" "Bonnie?" The shadow shifted, straightening. "What the flip are you doing here? I thought you lot were at that bloody pizzeria now."

Marie shook slightly as she tried not freak it. She felt her heart beat against her chest and hid behind a nearby tree. Grey stepped out into the light. Designed after a wolf, he still managed to look like a mangy mutt. Mattered shades of grey fur covered his form, the fluffiest area being around the back of his neck. Silver-blue eyes blinked up at Bonnie, a tongue darting out to like at large fangs. Grey tilted his head, reminiscent of a large puppy. "Since when did you have a kid?" He asked, his eyes shifting from the bunny, to Marie, and back. Bonnie crossed his arms. "Two nights ago. And I don't answer to you, pup." Grey, rather than get angry, chuckled. "I guess I deserve that...old man."

Marie didn't move from her hiding place and was quiet as she tried to calm down. It was very scary so far and this was why she hating going new places. Bonnie glanced over at her before turning back to Grey. He said a few words too low for anyone to hear. Grey nodded, bounding back towards the cottage. Once out of sight, Bonnie made his way over to Marie. "Come on, Sugarplum," his voice was a bit deeper, soothing to hear. "Let's go back inside. I'm sure Goldie's in there right now screaming Grey's ears off." Bonnie held out his hand, patient when she hesitated. "Would I ever put you in danger, Marie? Don't you trust me?"

She put a hand over her pounding heart and let out a sigh of relief before looking up at Bonnie. Marie bit her lip, looking down. She nodded yes. She did trust Bonnie, but she was scared about a lot of things, especially now. _**'I'm scared.'**_ She signed.

Bonnie crouched down, keeping his hand outstretched. "I know, Sugar. But it's okay to be scared. Besides, you have Goldie and I to help you face those fears. I don't think even they can stand up to big, though, nothing-can-stop-us animatronics!" Lightning flashed in the distance, followed by a boom of thunder. Bonnie jumped, looking around in worry. "But we might need to get inside now," he finished, a hint of urgency coming through. He didn't want to find out what would happen to him in the rain. Marie reach out and grabbed Bonnie's hand before covering her ears with a small whimper. It hurt her hearing aids being that loud. They hurried inside. She took her hearing aids out, still holding Bonnie's hand.

"...REALLY DON'T KNOW WHY NATALIE KEEPS YOU, GREY! THIS IS WHY YOU WERE NEVER ALLOWED BACK TO THE PIZZERIA..." Bonnie shifted, scooping Marie up and carrying her into the next room, lingering in the doorway. Goldie stood straight, his 245cm (7'7") height towering above Grey. The wolf animatronic was curled up in front of him, muzzle down and ears pinned back. Small whimpers were escaping him as Goldie continued to shout. "I mean, we almost lost Marie once since finding her again. Your little stunt damn near made her vanished. Do you know what that would have done to the others? What it would have done to Bonnie. After Sky-" "Ahem!"

Marie shifted a little so that she was turned away from Grey and Goldie. She could tell that Goldie was mad and didn't want to be anywhere near the scary looking wolf/dog. Bonnie pressed Marie closer to his side, glaring at the two of them. Goldie relaxed a bit, having spotted Marie safe and sound. Grey looked back at her, his jaws falling open and tongue lolling out. He shook himself, that tongue flying to wrap around his muzzle. Bonnie snorted while Goldie facepalmed, shaking his head. "Bloody pup," he grumbled.

Marie scooted further behind the guitarist, lightly gripping his fur in slight fear. She didn't like how tall Grey looked or how he scared the hell out of her before. Her eyes were slightly wide as she stared ahead. "Grey!" The wolf froze, turning towards the opposite entrance to the room. Natalie stood there, arms folded and glaring. Grey was up on his feet and over by her side in a second. Though towering over her, he crouched down so they were eye to eye. "What did I say about scaring my guests?" she questioned, staring into his eyes. Grey's ears folded down. He sank back to the floor, curled up much like a little kid. "Not to, if they don't mean harm," he murmured, eyes downcast.

Marie slowly put her hearing aids back on, lightly tugging on Bonnie's arm to go to her room. _**'I don't want to be here.'**_ She signed as she bit her lip nervously.

Bonnie nodded, scooping her up and nodded to Goldie. "Nat, where going to put her to bed." Natalie waved him off, still glaring down at Grey. Goldie followed Bonnie out into the hall and into the room. He closed the door, locking it behind him. Bonnie settled on the bed, keeping Marie in his lap while cuddling her.

' _ **He's scary.'**_ Marie signed, curling up in his lap. _**'How come Natalie has him here?'**_ She asked with a frown as she looked up at Bonnie and Goldie.

Goldie settled beside Bonnie, running his claws through her hair. "Grey was originally designed to help the security guard during the day. He would move about through the crowds during performances and escort any trouble makers to the guard. From there, they made the decision on if they could stay or not." Bonnie picked up the explanation. "Grey technically has two forms. His night form is meant to be more frightening. During the day, he looks like a big puppy. "Since he is technically Natalie's animatronic, when he was no longer needed he came to live with her." He shifted so he was lying on the bed. Goldie lay down opposite him, with Marie cocooned safely between them. "He really means no harm, Marie," Goldie murmured. "He hasn't got to interact with kids for a year now."

' _ **He has a funny way of showing trying to talk.'**_ Marie signed before crossing her arms, leaning against them. She frowned as she blew some hair from her eyes. _**'Thank you for locking the door, Goldie.'**_ She signed, looking up at the golden bear.

Goldie shifted, pulling Marie into a hug. "Grey will grow on you, HoneyBee. He's just a pup who doesn't understand half the time." He nuzzled his nose into her cheek. "And I'll always keep you safe, Marie."

Bonnie snuggled up behind them, wrapping his arms around both of them. "We both will."

Marie buried her face against the two animatronics and mouthed a quiet thank you to them. She yawned silently, rubbing her eyes as her hands went to take her hearing aids off for the night.

Bonnie and Goldie both stayed awake for a while longer, listening to the sounds of the cottage settling. _-Bonnie? Goldie?-_ Both froze. It had been a while since any of them spoke like this.

 _-Grey. What do you want?-_

 _-I wanted to apologize to Marie. Nat explained why she is here.-_

 _-You might want to wait until daylight, Pup. You're pretty terrifying to look at.-_

 _-Just like you two when you don't lock the door.-_

 _-GREY!-_

 _-Serve you right for looking, Pup.-_

 _-Yeah yeah. But seriously. I'll see you guys in the morning.-_ Silence filled the line, and both Bonnie and Goldie looked at each other. "What do you think he's planning?" Bonnie asked. Goldie shrugged, and pulled his family closer to him. "We'll just have to wait and see." Marie slowly fell asleep in between Goldie and Bonnie until she fell still, her chest rising and falling with each silent breath. She looked so peaceful. Bonnie nuzzled the back her head before settling down as well. It had been a long day for him, and he needed his recharge. Goldie shifted, following the two into slumber. The trio fell asleep for the night, the cottage becoming silent for hours until the sun rose over the trees. It was soon morning, and everyone was still asleep mostly.

Grey was the first up, as always. Moving into the kitchen, he looked through the cupboards. Nat normally started the day with a cup of coffee and toast, but he had no idea what to make for their new guest. The wolf pondered, before brightening. "Pancakes and bacon. That should work," he exclaimed as he started bustling around. Different from his night form, Grey's form had lost a lot of his bulk. His fur was fluffy and clean. His eyes sparkled in the light of the sun, their pale blue second only to Freddy's.

Marie soon woke up and went to the bathroom, coming back out to smell pancakes. She wandered into the kitchen, the sizzle of the bacon falling onto deaf ears. She had left her hearing aids in her room. The girl stopped however when she saw the wolf standing with Natalie.

"Grey, give it back!" Natalie demanded, jumping to try and reach the cup he held. Grey just grinned, holding it a little higher. "What's the magic words?" he asked, tongue flicking out to lick his node. Natalie huffed, trying to jump higher. "Ah ah, I don't hear anything," Grey sing-songed, moving towards the sink. "I guess, since no one want it, I'll just up it. "Greyisthebestpuppyintheworld!" Natalie cried, lunging. The grin became a smirk as Natalie retrieved her coffee. "Now, was that so-oft!" Grey doubled over, the elbow to the gut halting his words. "That...was uncalled...for..."

Marie slowly backed out of the doorway, turning to leave before the floorboards creaked under her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped with a garbled shriek in surprise. The girl turned back around to see who it was, hand over her pounding heart. Natalie pulled back, a sad frown on her face. "Sorry, Marie. Come have some breakfast. Grey made them for you." Grey dropped down onto the floor, folding his legs Indian style while sucking on a can of oil through a straw. His eyes were downcast, deliberately not looking at her. Natalie offered a small smile, a hand on the back of Marie's shoulders urged her forward.

Marie stared at Natalie in confusion, not really sure what she had said but nonetheless followed her to the table. She shifted around Grey and sat down. Her eyes wandered to the pancakes and they widened in awe. Stacked high, the pancakes were plain, with a serious of toppings laid out in a circle around them. A plate of bacon sat off to the side, still hot and crispy. Grey waved a hand, catching Marie's attention. He didn't look up at her but held up a board. _**{I didn't know what you liked. So, I got you a little of everything!}**_

Marie looked up at the board, tilting her head slightly in confusion. What was he doing? She frowned a little as she waited patiently. Grey didn't look up, keeping his head and body low in submission. If Marie wasn't going to approach him, then he wasn't going to move. No matter how much his position hurt. He just kept drinking his oil, eyes scrunched up.

Marie looked at Natalie in confusion and for help, beginning to sign _**'What's he doing? What's with the board?'**_ She looked back at Grey.

Natalie waved, catching Marie's attention. _**'I explained to Grey that you can't hear. He must have noticed you don't have your aids in,' she**_ signed back. _**'As for what he's doing... 'He's trying not to scare you. He doesn't want a repeat of last night.'**_ Natalie looked over at Grey. "Will you take Bonnie and Goldie some oil, Grey?" Grey nodded, standing and turning away. "If those two are even online," he muttered, grabbing two cans from his cupboard and heading into the hall. Marie mouthed an 'oh' in understanding and shifted a little uneasily in her seat before looking at Grey. She bit her lip slightly as she watched him. Starting to eat her breakfast, Marie quietly looking at her plate. She sighed softly and waited for Bonnie and Goldie to wake up. She wasn't that comfortable with Grey just yet but maybe today they could get to know each other more?


	12. Chapter 12

A loud roar shook the house, and Grey shot through the kitchen. He didn't pause to talk, heading straight out the back door. Goldie appeared just after Grey's disappearance with his fur rumpled and bowtie askew. He growled again, before slumping into a chair. Bonnie followed at a more sedate pace, oil can in one hand, and Marie's aids in the other. He handed them over to her, waiting to talk until she had them in. "Grey slapped Goldie across the face to wake him," he explained, settling at the table. Grey's voice floated back into the room. "He was snoring up a storm!" "Come and get your punishment, Pup!" "Never!"

Marie shuddered at the sudden roar and shot a glare at Grey. _**'It's not nice to slap or hurt someone who's my family.'**_ She signed when she had put her hearing aids in. She crossed her arms before turning to Goldie, worry on her face. _**'Are you ok?'**_ Marie signed to him.

The glare Goldie had been aiming out the door softened into a soft smile. "I'm fine, HoneyBee. It takes more than that pup to hurt this old bear." "Old being the word there," Grey said, sticking his head in. "I think I did more damage to my paw then your head." Natalie turned to him. "I told you you should have kept up with your exercises." "well, I-"

"GOTTCHA!" Distracted as he was, Grey hadn't seen Goldie move until the bear had him pinned to the floor. The wolf squirmed trying to get free. But Goldie was too much for him to move. The bear went to move, but paused, then smirked. The sight of it sent a chill racing down Grey's frame. "HoneyBee," Goldie called over his shoulder. "Why don't you grab the duster and come over here?" Marie frowned and looked around for the duster. Once she found it, she very hesitantly walked over to Goldie. She stood behind him a little and waited, duster in hand as she looked up at the bear.

Goldie shifted, twisting to look back at her. Still sitting on Grey, he ushered her a little closer. Once she was beside him, he indicated the exposed belly before her. "Have at it." Grey, having figured out what was happening, started squirming anew. He twisted, bucked and pulled. Trying to free himself, though, just had Goldie tightening his grip. Pleading blue eyes turned to Marie. "Please!"

Marie bit her lip, a little scared as she stood there. She slowly reached out and started tickling the mutt with the duster for a few minutes. It kind of reminded her of Foxy in a way. Grey immediately burst into laughter. Goldie's grip became necessary, as Grey's bucking doubled. He squirmed, trying to shift to the side to avoid the tickling. "No. Please!" he pleaded, oil forming in the corners of his eyes. "Goldie. Stop it." Goldie shook his head. "You need to be punished for scaring Marie, Pup. You know the rules and have to take your punishment."

Marie continued to tickle Grey until she felt like he had enough. She soon stopped and put the duster away. _**'He's like Foxy.'**_ She manages a tiny amused smile as she looked back at Bonnie.

Goldie climbed off the pup, scooping Marie back up. "That he is, HoneyBee." Natalie climbed back to her feet. "Well. I think we better be heading back to the pizzeria. I'm sure you would want to get back, Marie." Grey sat up, his whole demeanor shifting to one of sadness. He climbed to his feet, taking the duster and heading for the basement.

Natalie leaned in close and whispered something to Goldie while Bonnie took Marie back to get dressed. "How about we hang out with Chica today?" Bonnie asked. "She wanted you to help out in the kitchen today."

Marie just shrugged as she looked down at her clothes. She only had one pair of clothes to wear so she really couldn't get changed. _ **'I don't care. Wait, didn't Natalie say the Toys were coming today? Can I meet them?'**_ She signed to Bonnie.

Bonnie paused, thinking. "Well, they should have arrived by now. So they'll be settled when we get back." "The gang's back?" Bonnie turned , finding Grey in the doorway. He didn't look at Marie, his eyes focused on the bunny. The human girl smiled a bit excitedly as she grabbed her backpack and held Bonnie's hand. _**'I'm ready then.'**_ She signed. She then noticed Grey, biting her lip.

Bonnie nodded. Grey paused, then held out something to Bonnie. "Can you pass this on to Vixen for me?"

Marie peered over to see what it was. _**'You know Vixen?'**_ She signed as she looked up at Grey. She was surprised herself she was conversing with the mutt. _**'Is she a friend of yours?'**_

Grey blushed. "Ah...well..."

Marie raised a brow before her eyes widened. _**'You LOVE her!'**_ She signed surprised before her face broke out into a wide smile.

Grey turned away. "I...I gotta..." He started to walk away. Marie ran ahead of him and stood in his way, her fear of Grey slowly diminishing when she saw he was in love. _**'Grey.'**_ She signed as she looked up at his blue eyes. Grey stepped around her. His blush was neon bright now as he took a few more steps, the basement door open and waiting for him.

She frowned and held up her hands. "I t'yin' 'o tal' to yoo!" Marie slurred, stopping him from going into the basement as frustration shone in her eyes.

"Why?' he asked, his back turned to her. The question threw Marie. Grey continued. "You're terrified of me. Just like all rest." He turned back to her, the silver bleeding back into his eyes. "Just like your mother was." Marie took a step back. He sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "Maybe Nat was right. Maybe it is time..." With that, he headed down into the basement, the door closing behind him.

Marie glared but was in shock that Grey knew her mother. She pulled open the door and ran down the steps into the basement. She followed Grey, shivering at how cold and dark it was down there. _**'How did you know my mom?'**_ She signed to Grey.

Grey's shoulder slumped. He wasn't going to lose her, was he? He kept walking, entering his room. While it was dark, he could see just fine. A large nest of soft blankets and pillows called to him, which he flopped into. "Do you need to get back to Bonnie?" he questioned, rolling away from her. "The Toys are waiting." He closed his eyes, curling up to try and get comfortable.

' _ **How did you know my mom?'**_ Marie signed again as she frowned at Grey. _**'The Toys can wait.'**_ She added. She hesitantly poked Grey to wake him back up. "I ti'ed of 'eing i'nored." Marie slurred out. "Tell."

Grey snorted. He reached back, hooking an arm around Marie's waist. He ignored the sound she made as he pulled her over him, dumping her into the blankets. "It's not nice to poke people, you know." he grumbled. "Besides. I don't have eyes in the back of my head." He shifted, leaving her with an escape route if need be. "Your mum was one of Nat's best friends. Originally, she was all for my involvement in the pizzeria. But her tune changed when I broke a man's arm." Seeing the disgusted look on Marie's face, he continued. "One of my features is I'm hooked into the police's data network, the same way the Toys are. When I found that rapist trying to lure kids out of the pizzeria, I confronted him. He wouldn't leave, so I dragged him out. I guess I held on too hard, cause the bone snapped. "That's what your mum saw. She wouldn't let me explain, and demanded I be removed from the pizzeria. Nat took me home with her, and your mum never came over again. And I never saw Vixen again." Grey sighed. "Not like it's going to matter. I'm scheduled to "leave" next week."

Marie frowned, knowing Grey was trying to do the right thing and yet her mom ignored it. That made her feel sad and upset he had went through that. _**'That wasn't fair...life's not fair...you don't deserve that.'**_ She signed and pulled her knees to her chest. Where was Grey going to go? Was he going to get...dismantled or shut down? She hugged her knees, finding herself worrying over someone she had just met.

Grey tore his gaze away from Marie, looking up at the ceiling. "Hey, chin up kid. You won't have to deal with me for much longer." He glanced over towards the stairs. "You better get going, before Papa Bear comes down and blames me for this too." He nudged her, getting her up onto her feet. Giving her a gentle push towards the stairs, Grey rolled back over and curled back up. Might as well relive those memories of Vixen.

Marie refused to move. She scrunched her face up. "'o." She slurred as she remained where she was. The girl didn't want Grey to deal with leaving, especially Natalie. She didn't know what to do but she now wanted to help him. She kicked the wall in anger and frustration.

Grey looked back. "Seriously, kid. There's nothing you can do." He looked away. "Just go be happy with your family and leave me alone."

Marie clenched her fists before running up the stairs and outside as she started kicking a tree. She was useless, not even able to help anyone in her family or friends or even Grey. What was the point of her being here then? Tears streamed down her face.

"Honey?" The girl didn't reply, continuing to kick the tree as she didn't bother turning around. She didn't know who it was that had followed her outside.

Hands grasped her under the arms, lifting her up and away from the tree. Marie struggled, but the arms held her still. Golden fur brushed her skin as she was pulled into a hug. "Marie? I thought you were getting ready to go. What's wrong?" Goldie asked, holding her close. His posture stiffened as he turned towards the house. "Did Grey do something? I swear, when I get ahold of that pup-"

She shook her head no frantically, wiping her nose as her hands angrily signed what Grey had told her. Marie then told Goldie that she felt useless and that there was nothing she could do.

"Marie, you're not useless. It is out of all of our hands." Goldie pulled her close. "Grey knew what would happen to us if we hurt a human. He insisted he acted alone and took the blame. "He's come to accept what was going to happen a long time ago. But...it doesn't mean he's happy about it." Goldie pulled back, looking down at her. "the same could have happened to Foxy, if you hadn't have survived."

' _ **It's not fair! He was just trying to protect the kids! That's what he's supposed to do! I can't do anything to help! And it wasn't his fault. You know that!'**_ Marie signed as she looked at Goldie. She didn't understand why it all had to be this way. She was useless, and there had to be a way to help Grey. Just, No one wanted help.

Goldie let her go, but caught her shoulders and turned her to face him. "It's not that we don't want to help; it's that we can't help. There's a court order for Grey's destruction. If he isn't destroyed, all of us will be." He let that sink in, before he continued. "But, before it happens, we are going to transfer his consciousness into a new animatronic. He's not going to die, just have a new body. But Grey's not aware of that yet."

Marie stared at him, relief flowing through her as she sniffled. She hugged Goldie tightly. Thank god. Grey was going to be ok. She wiped her eyes and sent him a thankful look. Rather than pick her back up, he offered his hand. Marie hesitantly took his hand. What a morning for her. She headed back inside to get her backpack and meet Bonnie and Natalie before Goldie, Bonnie and Marie headed back to the pizzeria.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Ooof I am SO sorry for the 4 month hiatus for this story! I swear I didn't forget about this! I've been dealing with the last semester of college and taking care of other stories along with my mental health so that's why I haven't really had the time to update this amazing story. I want to quickly take the time to thank R4v3n Wy7ch for writing this with me! They have been very helpful and are an amazing author as well! Go follow and read their stories! Skylar in this story belongs to R4v3n Wy7ch! I only own Marie. Also, I want to let you all know that there will be a book of minifics based off of this story! So I'm excited for that! Anyway, here's a chapter of Perfect to Me! Enjoy!**

 **~Shadowjumper**

After an uneventful journey back to the pizzeria, Bonnie and Goldie had entered through the back door with Marie. Due to the Toys returning, the pizzeria was closed as to not stress out the animatronics. Shuffling and muffled laughter could be heard as the three moved through the kitchen. Bonnie was the first to open and head through the door, only to be blown backwards by blue and yellow blurs. Goldie, acting fast, pulled Marie back against him out of harm's way. The young girl gasped and hid behind the bear as she also tried to see what or who was on Bonnie, squinting as she did. "BONNIE!" a female voice shrieked as a smaller, slimmer version of Chica hugged the purple bunny. "WHERE WERE YOU? WHY WEREN'T YOU HERE WHEN WE ARRIVED?" Marie covered her ears at their voices and switched her hearing aids off. She frowned in annoyance, watching them.

"Yeah, big brother? What's the big deal?" the blue blur, which was revealed to be a smaller bunny with luminous green eyes, stared down at the guitarist from his place atop of his brother's belly. Bonnie frowned, sitting up and the blue bunny yelped as he stumbled backwards, rolling out the door. The smaller chicken remained, clinging to him like a child would to their parent.

"Chi, hun. Let go. I need to get back up." Bonnie said with a sigh.

"Woopsie! Sorry Bonnie!" She said and quickly let go, allowing him to stand up from the floor. Marie looked up at Goldie. **'** _ **They're very…energetic.'**_ She signed unamused and the golden bear chuckled. **'** _ **They're a pain in the butt is what they are.'**_ He signed back as he also spoke. The smaller Chica whirled around to see Goldie and froze at the sight of Marie. She shuffled forward on her knee, pale blue eyes big and sparkling as she took in Marie, who was waiting impatiently for them to quiet down.

"OMG You're sooo cute! Freddy told us a human kid was living here now, but…." She gasped, hands flying over her small beak. "I'm soooo sorry! I didn't introduce myself. I'm Chi, Chica's little sister!" She held out her arms for a hug as she smiled at Marie. "And you?"

The young girl stared at her before signing her name _**'I'm Marie'**_ but she stayed where she was. Marie didn't really trust the Toys just yet, so she remained behind Goldie. Chi's smiled wavered before firming when the brunette didn't move to hug her. She stood up and lowered her arms, dusting off her knees. Her coloring was lighter than Chica, and she wore hot pink short-shorts over her pelvis plating. Her bib was also more extravagant.

"Well, I'm sure you want to get settled in before meeting all of us." Chi rushed out, heading back onto the shop floor. "See you in a bit, Sweetie!" Marie nodded and watched her go as she looked up at Goldie nervously.

He rolled his eyes, glancing down at her. "Chi is a bit of a drama queen. She loves to make sweets, and we're all sure she puts sugar in her oil." He explained. Bonnie brushed himself off. "I'm more than sure." He muttered before looking at Marie. "Shall we put your backpack in your room before you meet everyone, Sugarplum?"

Marie nodded slowly as she followed Bonnie and Goldie to her room, dropping her bag off before leaving to go meet the rest of the Toys. Once they went back to the main shop floor, she noticed Freddy and Chica talking to a smaller, lighter brown bear and a tall, thin humanoid figure. Foxy was embracing a white and pink fox, twirling them around while Spring patted a small boy animatronic on the head. Freddy spotted Marie, Bonnie and Goldie, waving them over.

She walked over, looking up at the smaller and lighter colored bear. Glancing at the white and pink fox, Marie tilted her head curious and confused. The smaller bear pulled off his top hat, bowing low to Marie. "Good day, young miss. I'm Toy Freddy, but please call me Ted. Fredrick was just informing me you live here with us now." Ted said, holding out a hand for her to shake. The young brunette slowly nodded in confirmation, hesitantly shaking his hand and using her free hand to sign _**'Hi. Its nice to meet you.'**_

Rather than just shake her hand, Ted turned it over and kissed her knuckles. He let her go, chuckling at her startled expression. Freddy rolled his eyes at his younger brother, while Chica cooed. Foxy, Spring, the white fox and the boy wandered over. "You're showing off again there, Ted," Spring commented. "Freddy won't let you back on stage now, you know. You'll steal all his fans." Marie's cheeks flushed a light pink at Ted's kiss. She pulled her hand back and looked up at Foxy and Spring, smiling a hello at them. She saw the smaller fox. That must be...Vixen? _**'You must be Vixen?'**_ She signed to the white and pink fox, hoping the Toys understood sign language. Vixen blinked.

The white fox was as pale as snow, with pink highlights across her body. The same warm golden eyes that Foxy had stared back at her from an inviting face. Vixen was slim, but nowhere near Chi's level. She felt more real, like the mothers that often came in with their kids. "You know me, Little One?" she asked, crouching slightly so they were eye to eye. Her tone was warm and soft, a pleasant offset to Grey's rough and deep one.

Marie looked down, fiddling with her hands for a moment. _ **'Um...Bonnie said you and I are going to be in speech lessons together.'**_ She signed as she shifted on her feet.

Vixen's eyes flicked up to Bonnie. "Really now?" Bonnie gulped. "Sorry, Vixen. I didn't realize your speak impairment was getting fixed, along with...everything else..." Huffing, Vixen waved him off. "No need for any of that, Bonnie," she said. She looked back at Marie. "While I no longer have a problem talking, I would be more than happy to help you find your voice, Little One." Vixen offered a smile, teeth small and held out a hand.

Marie bit her lip. _**'It's ok. I don't want to be a bother.'**_ She signed shaking her head as she shook Vixen's hand.

Vixen's other hand came up, notching a finger under Marie's chin and lifting her head so they're gazes again met. "It's no bother at all." Vixen said, her large white tail swaying behind her. "If anything, you'll give me something to do until Grey's transfer happens." At the mention of Grey, the girl looked back at Bonnie. She motioned for him to give Vixen the object Grey had given him earlier before nodding to Vixen. She looked back at the boy and smaller blue bunny she hadn't met yet. As Bonnie and Vixen had a quiet chat, Spring introduced the last two. "Marie, this is Balloon Boy, or BB for short." "Hi!" BB excalimed, waving at Marie before pulling his balloon down, holding it out to her. "This is for you!" Spring chuckled at BB, before clapping the blue bunny on the shoulder. "And this is Bonnie's and mine younger brother, Blue." Blue shrugged off Spring's hand and stepped forward. "Hi ya, Sweet Cheeks! The old fart here said you're my niece?"

Marie smiled at B.B., taking the blue balloon and looking at Blue. She frowned a bit. _**'He's hardly old or a fart.'**_ She signed to Blue as she nodded in confirmation to his question.

Blue snorted. "He's been around as long as dirt has. That qualifies him as old." "Well, you've been around as long as dinosaurs," BB piped up. "So, what does that make you?" Blue gaped at him while Foxy and Spring started howling in laughter. Marie snickered at the comment and burst out in silent giggles. Finally, the blue bunny chuckled. "Alright. You got me there, Brat."

' _ **It's nice to meet you all.'**_ Marie signed with a smile. __"Wait! I think we forgot one." Chica said as she gestured to the corner of the room where a box sat. Leaning against the box was a tall figure. Clad almost completely in black, with white stripes around its calves and forearms, it had a detailed white mask over its face. Blue-purple tracks trailed from its eyes down to its red lips. Silver eyes glowed from the depths of its eyes. Its arms were crossed, and it was watching the whole scene. Blue waved over at it. "Mari! Come and meet the new girl!"

Marie tilted her head at the figure. Mari? What a strange name. It was close to her own and she avoided the strange gaze it had on the girl and she shifted on her feet as the Puppet like animatronic came over to the group. The puppet's voice had an echo to it as it spoke, deep and calm. "Ah, yes. Freddy was explaining this to me." He knelt down to her level, his silver eyes changing to gold. "Welcome, young one. I'm the Marionette, or Mari for short."

Marie's hazel eyes looked at him. She pointed to herself. _**'Marie.'**_ She signed. _**'How come you can change your eye color?'**_ She asked curiously.

Mari's eyes changed to a reddish-pink hue. "My eyes change with my emotions, since I can't actually blush."

Her eyes widened in awe. _**'That's so cool.'**_ She signed and mouthed with a smile. _**'It's like a superpower. I wish I had something like that.'**_ Marie rubbed her arm a little.

Mari chuckled, his eyes turning to a moss green. _**'I don't know about that,'**_ he signed back. _**'Speaking in a way not many can understand is a power to me.'**_

Marie frowned a little. _**'It's frustrating sometimes.'**_ She signed in reply. _**'And I can't talk well.'**_ She huffed silently.

 _ **'I'm not meant to be walking,'**_ Mari signed before switching back to his voice. "Give it time. Vixen is more than capable of helping you." Marie just nodded and looked at the ground before walking back over to Bonnie. She leaned against him, not sure what to do at this point. Looking up at her surrogate father, she silently asked what they should do now.

Bonnie shifted so he could scoop her up. "Well. How about we go get you something to eat? It's close to lunch time, and you didn't eat much at breakfast." She blushed and nodded a little. She needed to eat more or else the girl wouldn't break her skinny-as-a-twig streak. Marie was carried into the kitchen, waving to the Toys and others before she looked around. _**'Can I have a sandwich?'**_ She signed.

Bonnie nodded as he sat her on the bench and cracked his knuckles. "Anything in particular you want, Sugarplum?"

Marie shrugged, watching him as she put her backpack aside. _**'I don't care.'**_ She signed.

Bonnie gave her a look. "Oh, come on, kiddo. I know you've got a favorite. So..."

' _ **Just as long as it's not PB &J, anything's fine.'**_ Marie signed as she looked up at Bonnie, lightly swinging her feet as she sat on the bench.

Bonnie chuckled. "Well, How about some banana sandwiches? They should perk you up." Marie nodded with a smile as she sat quietly on the bench, watching Bonnie make the sandwiches. A thought came to her mind. Why did Bonnie want to be her surrogate dad? He said her mom was like a sister so...why her? It confused her and the girl tilted her head with a scrunched up look in thought. Bonnie finished with the sandwich, sprinkling a little sugar over the banana. Cutting it, he placed it on a plate for Marie. But turning, he spotted the concentrated look on her face. "Sugarplum?" he called.

Marie blinked and looked up at him sheepishly before beginning to nibble on the sandwich. _**'Sorry. I was lost in thought.'**_ She signed shyly.

"Penny for those thoughts?" he asked, leaning against the bench beside her, arms folded with a teasing smile.

She bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She was a bit afraid to voice her thoughts to Bonnie. What if he got offended? Upset? Sad? Marie was quiet for a few minutes before signing _**'Why did you want to be my dad?'**_

Bonnie paused. Quite frankly, he hadn't expected that question to come up. He turned, body shifting his back was against the bench. "Why not?" he asked, looking over the rest of the kitchen.

The girl herself shifted in her seat and stopped eating. _**'You said mom was like a sister to you. I'm different and stuff.'**_ She signed, swinging her feet back and forth as she looked down.

Bonnie looked back up. "It's...it's not something you might like, if I tell you."

She looked up at him with a confused frown. _**'What?'**_ She signed, her curiosity peaking as she waited.

Bonnie looked down. "When you were first born and brought here to meet us, your mum let me hold you first." His eyes gained a misty appearance. "While you were cooing up at me, your mum asked me an important question. "Naturally, I told her the answer would always be yes, but she insisted on asking it. Would I take care of you, and treat you like my own, if anything ever happened to her." Bonnie looked back up. "I promised. Any time you were in the pizzeria, I was one to watch over you." he chuckled at this. "You even called me "Dada" for a while."

Marie stared at him in surprise. Her mom entrusted Bonnie to look after her? Wow... Her heart skipped a beat when she heard that she used to call Bonnie Dada. She bit her lip. _**'I didn't know that...'**_ she signed as if it was a whisper. She brought her knees to her chest. The girl felt tears surface as she knew Bonnie really cared about her and her mom that much to say yes.

Startled at the tears, Bonnie scrambled up onto his knees. "Hey, come on now," he murmured, wiping the tears away. "How about a smile for me, huh? Then we can go torment Blue with a couple of tomato sauce bottles." Marie quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled. She managed a tiny nod, trying to push anymore sad thoughts away and got off the bench. She set the half-eaten sandwich aside and held Bonnie's hand. His words still echoed in her mind. _He promised to treat me like his own…_

Something like that made it hard for Marie to believe. She was broken…a freak, someone who was made fun of and hurt. Why would he care? Why would anyone care?


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hi all! Sorry for late update. I started my summer job and I'm working five days a week for nine hours. So needless to say, I'm busy all day but I have graced you all with an update of this FNAF story! If anyone has any ideas, suggestions or wants to roleplay feel free to PM me! XDD I hope you all enjoy! Thanx!**

Marie quickly wiped her eyes and sniffled. She managed a tiny nod, trying to push anymore sad thoughts away and got off the bench. She set the half eaten sandwich aside and held Bonnie's hand. He walked out with her onto the shop floor. Everyone was gathered together, talking and laughing as the toys were caught up on recent events. He gently sat her beside Foxy, ensuring she would be out of harms way. He circled around behind them, and scooped up a couple of bottles. He made a motion at Marie, indicating his brother and motioned talking. He just needed her to distract him.

Marie nodded and glanced at Blue and Spring. She waved to the two, especially Blue. She started to draw him in her notebook, making him out to be this 'glamorous' Star with sparkles everywhere. She smiled a bit and showed it to Blue, who gasped and gushed over the picture. He was so distracted that he didn't notice Bonnie sneaking up behind him. Spring noticed, but tried to stifle his laughter. With quick movements, he pulled the top of bottle off, and dumped the sauce down his front.

Blue shrieked and jumped a few meters in the air. The others were all startled or started laughing. Marie giggled silently and high fived Bonnie with a big smile. It wasn't often she did smile but this just made her day. A few years back, when she had been in school, she had been bullied based on her disability and there were a lot of people that were similar to Blue. People who thought they were the best. The girl covered her mouth and held her sides as she tried to stifle her laughter at the hilarious sight before her. In a way, it was like payback.

The younger blue bunny glared at the two of them. "Oh, it's on," he growled, and lunged. Bonnie, see the danger, pushed Marie back into Mari's arms as Blue's body his him. Cries of "No!" and "Not the fur!" where heard from the mishmash of flailing animatronic parts. Mari rolled his eyes, backing up so he was beside Freddy. "Some things never change," he muttered to the bear, being answered with an aggravated sigh.

Marie made a small 'oof' sound as she felt her back collide into Mari's chest. She cringed at the fight, feeling guilty for having helped fuel it. She looked up at Mari and Freddy worriedly. **'I'm sorry.'** She signed. The singer shook his head. "It's fine, Little One. Bonnie and Blue have always bee like this. Mainly, cause it drives Spring nuts." Said bunny was hunched over, head in his hands and shaking it back and forth. Foxy sat beside him, rubbing his back in sympathy. The brunette watched and still couldn't help but feel worried and guilty. She shifted a little, not knowing what to do.

Vixen was the one to move first. Huffing, she got to her feet and approached the pile. "Alright. That's more than enough," she growled, catching Blue up in her arms. Not minding the sauce smearing over her own white plating, she hauled the smaller bunny of Bonnie. Marie sighed silently and didn't move from her position in front of Mari. She watched as Blue grumbled under his breath and was hauled away. She turned to Bonnie, making sure he was ok after that fiasco.

Goldie crouched beside Bonnie, giving him a once over. "Was it worth it?" he questioned. Bonnie's tired but cheeky grin answered that question. The girl silently sighed in relief that he was ok and sat down at an empty table. It worried her that if that was a regular thing between the two bunnies, what would happen if she was caught in the smack dab middle of it? It was like school all over again. Marie pulled her jacket hood over her head and rested it on the table. Bonnie sat up, and looked over at Marie, the smile still on his face. But it vanished when he spotted her.

He hurried over, only to be stopped by didn't have to say anything. The look on his mask was enough. "You're a terrible father," he said. Bonnie recoiled, shock and dread racing through his system. Oh, maybe he was. Maybe... He looked back at Marie, before stumbling backwards. No. No, he wouldn't hurt her again. Marie quickly sat up and shot a death glare at what Mari had just said. She started signing angrily **'Excuse me?' She got up and stood in front of Mari with a hurt look on her face. 'No he's not! Just because I'm silently sitting there looking sad doesn't mean I'm upset with Bonnie! No. But I can think of one person who IS a horrible person who doesn't deserve to be called a father.'** Marie's hands were signing so furiously at the Puppet as tears threatened to spill, anger filling her chest.

Mari backed up, shocked and apologetic. Bonnie hadn't seen any of that. He had fled the room, Goldie right on his heels. Marie looked ready to kick Puppet before she saw Bonnie leave. She swung her foot at his feet and ran after Goldie to get Bonnie back. Bonnie made it to the back room, the door barely shutting behind him. He shifted through the stacks of crates, finding the darkest corner. "No. No. no no no nononono..."

Marie hurried over and her heart broke a bit seeing Bonnie so scared and...useless. She stopped and looked at him, not sure if she should approach him. She sucked in a breath. "Da..." She slurred out quietly. Bonnie's head snapped up. Marie hovered at the edge of the stack, Goldie right behind him. He curled up more, hiding his face. "No. Please." Marie took a step back, feeling helpless and a bit hurt. She gripped her arm as she sniffled. The girl was upset to see Bonnie like this because of what Mari said. Goldie nudged her, stopping her retreat. She looked up at him. "Go to him, HoneyBee," he murmured. "He needs you." She shook her head. No he didn't. She was pretty sure Bonnie wanted to be alone right now rather than wanting company. **'He doesn't think so.'** Marie signed, her hazel eyes holding hurt in them.

Goldie crouched down, looking her in the eye. "Bonnie has a lot of stress on his shoulder, Marie. He's been second guessing himself since he made the choice to take care of you," he explained, eyes flicking away before returning. "What he needs is your reassurance. That's he's not a failure, and you do want to be with him." Marie bit her lip worriedly and looked at Bonnie for a moment before scooting around Goldie and going over to the guitarist. She sat down beside him. **'I hit Mari.'** She signed to him. Bonnie didn't see her words, head still buried in his hands.

She clenched her fists and sighed. "I 'it Mahree." She slurred quietly, her words scratchy and unnatural to gain Bonnie's attention. Bonnie lifted his head, and stared at her in surprise. "Mari was right," he whispered looking back down at his hands. "I'm a horrible being. I almost hurt you." His daughter frowned and shook her head frantically. "'o." She said. Taking his head and bringing it back to her, she signed **'I'm fine. You wouldn't have hurt me. You're not horrible. It was actually really fun to do that.'** Bonnie shook his head, oil welling up. "Bu-but what about the next time?" he stuttered. **'Bonnie, you're doing a great job at taking care of me. You taught me something.'** She signed sincerely as she hugged him.

"What's that?" he asked, hesitating before hugging back. 'Standing up to bullies.' She signed as she looked down. **'I told Mari off and kicked him for calling you a terrible father. You're not and I mean it.'** The oil was free flowing now. Bonnie managed a smile before he pulled Marie back in, holding her close as he fought back sobs. Flicking his gaze up, he offered Goldie a small smile. The golden bear sighed in relief. He wouldn't have to put his mate back together again. Marie hugged Bonnie tightly and didn't let him go as she buried her face against his shoulder. The guitarist chuckled, pulling back after a few minutes.

He wiped the oil from his eyes, looking down at Marie. "Well look at me now, an old cry baby," he chuckled without humour. He shifted, keeping Marie in his embrace. "Thank you, SugarPlum. I needed that."Goldie came over, settling next to Bonnie. With a few movements, he lifted the two of them into his own lap. He cuddled them close. "It wasn't as bad as the last one, Love. You're improving." Marie frowned at that worriedly and didn't let go of Bonnie. **'Please don't ever think low of yourself and cry...'** she signed as she curled up in the guitarist's hold. She was afraid for him. He cuddled closer to the two most important beings in his world. Goldie nuzzled back, a soft rumble echoing from his chest into Bonnie's body. It was pleasant and soothing. Bonnie relaxed more, his tong fingers brushing through Marie's brown hair.

"I'll try, Sugar," he whispered, letting her sit back so she could see them both better. "I might break that promise when it gets bad though, so you'll have to pull me out of it." Goldie pulled him down so Bonnie's head rested on his shoulder. "We both will." Marie relaxed as she felt the rumble of Goldie and the fur of Bonnie. She wiped her nose, holding onto the purple bunny's fur while leaning on her chest and shoulder. She didn't want him to feel like her sometimes, depressed enough to do something rash. The girl managed a nod to Bonnie and hugged him tightly, a tear escaping her eye. Bonnie nuzzled her, Goldie leaning in to as well.

The peace of their quiet corner was broken by a small cough. Bonnie and Goldie looked, unconcerned about who had appeared. They had been aware of her for a few minutes now.A white hand grasped the side of a crate as curious eyes looked in on them...


	15. Chapter 15

"You can come out now. Freddy's locked Mari in his box for the next couple of hours." Marie shifted uneasily in Bonnie's hold as she looked up at the figure that was standing there. She didn't recognize them. Who was it? The girl wondered in her head. "Come into the light, Vixen," Goldie called, shifting against the wall. "You're upsetting Marie." Said girl bit her lip and saw Vixen slowly come out, looking a bit guilty for upsetting the girl. Said girl relaxed and nodded. Marie was happy Mari got locked in his box. He deserved it.

Vixen looked them over before speaking to the animatronics. "Freddy needs your help," she said, then elaborated. "It's with Grey's new body." Both nodded. Bonnie set Marie back on her feet as they stood. Goldie kept one hand on Bonnie's shoulder, dark claws flexing in his fur. "Marie," Vixen called, catching the girl's attention. "Do you want to go with these two chuckleheads, or do you want to start on those speech lessons?" Marie's eyes brightened at the mention of speech lessons and she nodded quickly as she fiddled with her shirt. **'Speech lessons please.'** She signed, looking up at Vixen.

Vixen smiled, offering a hand. "How about we head to the same room? That way, you can still see Bonnie and Goldie, and be comfortable. What do you say, Kit?" She asked warmly. Marie nodded and slowly took her hand as she follows Vixen out of the room and down the hall to where they would begin her lessons. The room, the same Spring had been living in, was sparse except for a large body laid out on the table. It looked like some kind of bear, it's fur a glistening black with grey on its chest.

The chest was open, with Freddy standing there, hands buried deep. Foxy was beside him, just as deep while Spring handed them different items. BB sat at the end on the table, legs crossed as he watched what was happening. Vixen waved to the boys as Bonnie and Goldie joined them. She took Marie to the other end of the room, where it was quieter and she didn't have to shout to be heard. Marie sat down in a chair as she glanced at Grey's new body before turning to Vixen. She was ready to start. She bit her lip and waited patiently, wondering how this was supposed to go.

Vixen slowly lead her through a few vocal exercises, similar to what singers used to warm up their throats. She explained that it would help Marie's throat become stronger, and help improve her projection. While this wasn't the desired goal, it was a start. Vixen was very patient, leading the girl through it with ease. After an hour, Marie was able to make sounds in a volume a little louder than before. "You're doing well for your first lesson, Marie," Vixen told the dejected girl, tapping her on the chin. "You've made more progress than I thought you would." She ruffled the girl's hair. "Give us a couple of months, maybe a year, and we'll get you talking."

Marie's eyes widened. A whole year? That just made her slump in her seat more dejected. _This is going to take forever._ The girl thought with a frown as she crossed her arms. Vixen chuckled. "I may be an animatronic, Kit, but I'm not a miracle worker." She gently took Marie's face in her hands. "Besides, it's not so bad. You've already made an improvement. It's a sign that there's nowhere to go but up." She smiled, getting a small one back. "Now, how about we go get some-"

"BLOODY PIECE OF SCRAP!"

Marie jumped a few inches in the air at the sudden shout, twisting her body around to see what was going on. She looked over at where the others were with Grey's new body. What was happening? Foxy growled, slumped away from the table while cradling his arm. A large gash on it showed off his internal structure. Spring was right beside him, running lethal fingers over the injury in assessment. Everyone had stopped, waiting. Spring looked up. "He'll be fine. Just requires a patch." Freddy nodded. "Spring, you take care of that. Bonnie, you take over. BB, can you help me by getting what I need?"

Marie stared at Foxy's arm as she rubbed her own arm subconsciously, the rough scars and gashes made the girl think back to a certain time...she shook her head before her head started spinning. Why, oh why, did she keep having flashbacks like this over the tiniest things? Seeing Foxy hurt like that had triggered something. She swayed before Marie fell to the ground in a heap, eyes rolling back and then fluttering closed. "Marie!" Vixen cried, gathering her up into her arms. Thunder rang out as the gang appeared, gathering around her.

"She fine; just fainted," Freddy said, running a hand across her neck to find her pulse. Bonnie sighed in relief. "Come on," Goldie said, taking her from Vixen. "Let's get her somewhere comfortable. The body can wait until later." Freddy nodded, and Bonnie, Goldie, Foxy and Spring headed for the cove. While there was a section for the animatronics to entertain visitors, the back of the cove was a resting area only they could access. Foxy noted to get Marie an access pass, so she could visit whenever she wanted. Several layers of large mattresses laid stacked up, providing a very soft area to sleep on.

Spring quickly finished patching Foxy up before the four of them curled up together. Bonnie and Goldie cuddled her close with a blanket over them, while Foxy and Spring stayed up chatting. "Poor thing," spring murmured, reaching out to pat Marie's foot. Foxy nodded. "Hey. Remember that time Grey fainted after Vixen kisses his..." As they chatted, they didn't realize they had woke Marie. She had slowly opened her eyes, her stomach turning and felt like she was going to be sick. She made a small whimper sound and leaned over, finding herself in the cove on a mattress. What happened? Her mind was dizzy and she couldn't remember anything.

Foxy and Spring paused at a sound, turning to look back at the other three. Seeing Marie looking around groggily, Spring got up to go get something while foxy knee walked closer. "Hey, Little Sis," he whispered, trying not to be too loud. "How are you feeling?" Seeing the green look, Foxy scotched closer to gather her to him. "It's alright. Spring will be back in a minute." Marie groaned. "Found it," Spring stated, climbing back onto the mattress pile, a small bucket in his hand. He reached out, setting it in Marie's hands. "Go ahead hun. Don't try to hold it in."

Marie's stomach heaved and she did her thing, her hands shaking slightly before finishing. She put the bucket down and signed with trembling hands an apology for fainting before. She leaned against fur, not knowing who was beside her and looked a bit pale. Foxy held her in a warm hug. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss against her temple. "It's alright, Sis. It wasn't your fault." Spring nodded, rubbing the backs of her shoulders. "No one can be blamed for fainting. Marie shook her head slowly, feeling like it was her fault.

She pulled her sleeve down more and closed her eyes as she signed **'I think it was.'** These flashbacks felt like they were getting worse. Foxy glanced at Spring. The greenish bunny leaned in. "Tell us, Marie, what triggered it." When she shook her head, he pressed. "We can't help if we don't know." The girl bit her lip, her eyes trailing to Foxy before looking down.


	16. Chapter 16

Foxy glanced down. He frowned, but then eyes widened. The scars. "Oh, Kit," he whispered, hugging her to him. Marie squeezed her eyes closed to prevent tears from flowing and covered her eyes. Nope. She wasn't going to cry. Not again. She wasn't weak. She wasn't going to show it. The girl tried to keep it all in, bringing her knees up.

Foxy nuzzled her, pressing gentle kisses across her face. He kissed her tears away, rubbing their noses together. Spring watched, leaning in to offer his own affectionate touches. Eventually, Foxy pulled back. He shifted, pressing Marie back into the embrace of Bonnie and Goldie. He didn't let her go, holding her hand and offering whispered gentle nothings. Marie felt like she was so weak and pathetic right now, beginning to cry silently that the others had seen her as a kid with issues. Why couldn't she be normal? The girl couldn't find the strength to hold onto Foxy's hand.

Foxy didn't dare let go. He nudged Bonnie, waking the bunny. Upon seeing his little one, he shifted, taking her up against his chest and holding her. "Oh, Sweetheart," he whispered, nuzzling her. He knew exactly what she was going through. Pulling back, he took her face in his hands. "Remember what you said to me in the other room?" Marie didn't look up, merely nodded. "Well, you're even more special. Yes, you may have times when you break down, but that doesn't mean you're week. You my little Sugarplum. You're perfect to me."

The girl shook her head no, bringing herself in more as she didn't look at Bonnie. Then why didn't she feel like that? She felt the complete opposite. She barely had any friends her age and couldn't hear on her own. Bonnie shifted, sitting up properly. "Marie," he said, waiting for her to look up at him. Marie slowly looked up at him, hazel eyes puffy from crying. "You're our girl. You're perfect to us." He stated, kissing her forehead.

Her heart felt strange at his words and she pressed her face against Bonnie, hiding her tears away. She felt the gentle kiss on her head and sniffled. Bonnie kissed her again before pulling back. To try and get a smile, he blew a small raspberry on the tip of her nose. She scrunched her face up and wiped her nose with a frown. Bonnie pulled a small puppy dog face at her, eyes wide and pleading. Marie didn't smile. Bonnie's ear drooped. He shifted, his arms going slack. Marie sniffled and was quiet. There was only one thing that could probably make Marie smile and that was a tickle attack. Goldie, who had been watching, snuck his hand towards to two of them. One finger reached out, lightly stroking her side.

Marie squirmed, a light giggle escaping her as a ghost of a smile emerged on her face. Goldie sat up, using his other fingers to get more giggles from her. Spring also moved in, his fingers similar to Bonnie's and perfect for this. He went for her neck, tickling her where it connected to her body. The young girl squirmed more and tried to hide behind Bonnie as she giggled silently. She went to swat them away but couldn't. Spring climbed to his feet, a teasing smirk now on his face. "Well, well well," he intoned, gaining Marie's attention. The rest watched on, knowing what was coming. "It seems we have an intruder in our home, Papa Bear." Goldie rolled his eyes, but still grinned.

Marie grabbed Bonnie's arm and held on as she gave Spring a playfully glare. Goldie held up his hands. "Leave me out of this one, Spring She got me good last time." Bonnie shifted, facing his older brother. "You dare threaten my kit?" he growled. Spring's smirk turned darker. "I do dare." "To get to her, you'll have to go through me." "So be it." Spring playfully lunged at him. But Bonnie caught him and pinned him to the mattress. He looked over at Marie, eyes indicating the squirming bunny beneath him.

Marie didn't know what to do. What did Bonnie want her to do with Spring? Was it going to be like at Natalie's cottage? She looked up at Bonnie hesitantly. Bonnie shifted, keeping Spring pinned while indicating his joints. Parts of his endoskeleton was visible, with wires wrapped around them. These wires are sensitive, like Marie's ribs. The gaps that she could see were large enough not to hurt her if she went ahead with the tickle attack.

Marie bit her lip. ' _It won't hurt him right?_ ' She signed to Bonnie as she didn't move from her spot for a moment.

Bonnie shook his head. "No. Just make him squirm, like he was going to make you." Marie hesitantly went over to Spring and slowly reached into the sensitive parts of his endoskeleton.

Spring, seeing the approaching fingers, squirm and whimpered. "Marie. Bonnie. Please, no!" Bonnie merely chuckled. "Come now, big brother. You were going to tickle SugarPlum into a state of exhaustion. It's only fair she does the same to you." Marie couldn't help but smile a bit before tickling Spring and wiggling her fingers around.

Spring started howling the moment his endoskeleton registered the sensations. Laughter burst from him in violent waves, his whole frame shaking from the sensations. Were it not for Bonnie's grip, he would have unintentionally crushed Marie's fingers in his movements. Bonnie smirked down at Spring. With a gentle nudge, he moved Marie so she was sitting on the green-gold bunny's stomach. The extra weight helped hold him down, and allowed Marie to reach those harder spots.

Marie silently giggled and gently tickled him more before she decided that Spring had had enough. She soon backed off, smiling at him and then looking up at Bonnie. That was very fun to do. Bonnie grinned at her, but his lack of concentration was what Spring had been waiting for. A small nod from the bunny had Foxy tacking Bonnie off his mate, sending the two tumbling further across the mattress and away from Marie. Bonnie fought to free himself, but as Spring joined the fox, he was outmatched and accepted his fate. Goldie reached across the space, gathering Marie up into his arms.

Marie had ducked to avoid getting hit and squeaked in surprise as Goldie picked her up. She looked up at him and then at Bonnie worriedly. Goldie chuckled, noting Marie's expression. "Bonnie's fine, HoneyBee," he said. "They've been like this since we were all activated. Only, Bonnie used to rope your mother into helping him with these games." Marie gave him a look before rolling her eyes at that. Figures she would have. she thought as she snuggled against Goldie for a moment with a quiet sigh and watched. She fiddled with her shirt hem out of boredom.

Goldie snuggled her close, earning a little gasp from the action. "Want something else to do?" he questioned. Gaining a nod, he shifted and rose from the mattress. "Then let's leave these three to their games. It'll be a while before they notice we're gone." The girl smirked and nodded. ' _What do YOU like to do in your free time?_ ' She signed to Goldie curiously as she peered up at him.

Goldie chuckled, heading down towards the security room. "Well, that depends. Freddy's in charge of the books here, while Natalie does all the hiring and firing. Me...well, I'm the one who makes sure we have everything we need to make this place home." Noting the scrunched up look on her face, Goldie rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look. You'd be a big help tonight. I could use a third opinion on a small project anyway."

Marie peered over at where they were going and frowned. Why were they going to the security office? She still remembered when she had first come to the pizzeria and Bonnie locked her in the office. She had felt very alone during that time. ' _What? Why in there?_ ' Marie signed as they entered the office.

Goldie ducked to enter the room. He pushed to small chair aside before striding to the back wall. Running a paw down the center, he found the spot he was looking for a pushed. The way swung backwards, revealing a hidden room. The gobsmacked expression on Marie's face gained another chuckle from the bear as he ducked into this room. Charts and lists littered the massive desk in the center of the room. The ways were covered in the same, with a few photographs thrown in randomly. But, prominent in all the mess, was a large set of blueprints. Goldie settled into the large desk chair that was his own, Marie perched on his knee. Pulling the blueprints forward, he looked down at her. "What I need your help with, HoneyBee," Goldie said, indicating the plans of the pizzeria, "is an opinion on a new section Natalie wants to install here. It will be for Halloween, with nightmares being the theme."

Marie blinked and frowned as she crossed her arms at the suggestion. Why of all people did Goldie want her opinion on this? She shook her head no. She hated nightmares and helping them set up a section for something like that for purely entertainment made Marie even more uneasy. Goldie frowned, but didn't let that stop him. He reached out, and lightly poked Marie in her ribs. "Come on now, HoneyBee. I just want your opinion on the area's layout. Natalie want it something like a kids bedroom, but I'm not too sure about it." He hated that idea, actually. He didn't want the kids who came here going home to real nightmares. So, he needed Marie's help with that.

' _No_.' She signed firmly, stepping back and continued to frown. ' _I don't want to help with this and if this does work, I'm staying in my room_.'

Goldie sighed. "Sorry, Nightmare. This isn't how I wanted this to go."

" **It's fine Goldie. Not like this was going to be easy**."

Marie froze and looked around towards the creepy voice. She backed away. Goldie's arms snaked around her, bringing Marie back against his chest. He looked up, meeting the glowing red gaze hidden in the shadows of his room. "It's alright, Marie. Night isn't going to hurt you." Marie's eyes widened in fear and only squirmed in Goldie's grip. She didn't have a good feeling about this scary and mysterious being at all. With a small motion from Goldie, the massive animatronic stepped forward.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hi all! Just a little note of who is who in this chapter XD**

 **Night is Nightmare**

 **Chelly is N. Chica**

 **Brat is N. BB**

 **Felix is N. Foxy**

 **Frank is N. Freddy**

 **The cubs's names will be told in the next chapter. Don't worry XD**

 **On a different note, if you're interested in RPing with me, send me a PM! I'm always open for roleplays! Enjoy!**

He was huge, taller than any animatronic Marie had met so far. Pure black he had ragged tears across his body, making him look like an old toy who had been loved too much. Large foam claws, designed to look like steel, fidgeted as he stepped into the light. Yes, he had massive teeth, but they were made of the same foam material. Glowing red optics, similar to Bonnie's, watched the two in the char warily.

Marie panicked and started to book it towards the door, managing to break free from Goldie's arms as she ran down the hall and towards her room in pure fear. Both bears watched her run, one with more sorrow than the other. "Damnit," Goldie muttered, slumping back in his chair. Night looked back to his friend. "I guess I better tell the others to prepare?" he questioned. Goldie shook his head. "I'll try to talk to her," Goldie said, looking back. "But, yeah, better prepare the 'mare for the worst." A long sigh escaped him. "I better prepare the cubs first then." Night shuffled out of the room, heading back to his room. His head was hung low, hand rubbing at his eyes. As he passed - unknowingly - by Marie's door, he muttered to himself, "How am I going to tell the cubs they're being scrapped?"

Marie had locked the door and sat on the bed as she hugged her plush, bringing her knees to her chest. Why would anyone make a scary animatronic? Did her mom help make that one too? Why was Goldie trying to get her to help him? It made no sense to Marie at all. Tears sprouted from her eyes but she froze and didn't move as she gripped her plush tightly, staring at the door when she heard footsteps and a voice. She then heard the door trying to be unlocked. It was Goldie.

"Marie? HoneyBee, we need to talk," Goldie called, his gaze following Night as he vanished around the corner. She shook her head no. "'o." She slurred, not making an effort to move from her place on the bed.

"Marie, please," he pleaded. He didn't want to voice what would happen through a door. Marie was silent for a long moment before very hesitantly going to open the door. She opened it a crack, quickly wiping her wet eyes. Goldie didn't force his way in. He met the hazel gaze through the crack. "Can I come in?"

The girl peered around him. **_'Did mom make him too?'_** She signed with a look Goldie couldn't read.

He shook his head. "Night and his family were designed and built by Natalie's brother Jake, the same one who designed Freddy and Chica." Goldie got down onto his knee, meeting her unreadable gaze with one of his own. "Jake's the one who holds sway over whether they stay...or get scrapped..." Marie shifted uneasily before hesitantly letting Goldie into her room. She hadn't been making her room homey lately. She didn't have much of anything from home to do that. The deaf girl sat down on the bed and looked at Goldie, waiting for an explanation.

Goldie settled onto the floor, so they were eye to eye. "Jake wanted a new section added to the pizzeria, to help generate more income. Since he, along with Natalie, own most of the shares, he can make these choices. He wanted the nightmares here, and left it to Natalie and I to build them and their area. "But, there's a catch." Here, Goldie paused. His posture straightened, steeling himself for what he was going to say. "He insisted that you, as our "resident kid" - his words - had to meet Night. If you reacted the way you did, the project would be canceled. Night now has to inform the rest of his group that they're being shut down and scrapped, and needs to start with the cubs." Oil formed in the corners of his optics. Goldie turned his gaze away, looking over the photos on the wall. "It's not your fault, Marie. It's mine. I didn't tell you you would be meeting Night, and what it would mean." He sniffed. "I thought you would react like you did with Spring." His head dropped. "I killed those cubs," he whispered, too low for her aids to pick up.

Marie's heart stopped as tears welled in her eyes, a massive feeling of guilt overcoming her as she started hitting Goldie out of frustration and anger. Why didn't he say anything to her? She already had to deal with Grey being scrapped and now this! She was tired of being kept in the dark about things. She started crying quietly. If she had known that, then MAYBE something else could have been done. Now, Goldie made it seem like it was her fault. Everything was always her fault...right?

Goldie didn't try to stop her. Her fists pounding on him was no where near as bad as his own guilt ripping his pump apart. But she would hurt herself, so he caught her hands in one paw. "Enough, Marie," he snapped, shocking her to stillness. "I'm in no way blaming you. I blame myself, and Jake for setting up those conditions." He sighed, and let her go. He got to his feet, and turned to leave. "Go find Bonnie," he said, not looking back. "Or stay here. Either way, don't follow me." With that, he left the room, closing the door behind him. Marie didn't bother listening to Goldie and ran after him. He wasn't her parent. She didn't have to listen to him but she had to be quiet and stay out of sight.

Goldie stopped at one door, and knocked. The door opened, and he slipped his side. But didn't notice he hadn't latched the door. Inside, Night had three small brown bears on him, wailing as they chittered at him. Chelly, Mangle, Brat and Felix were all there, trying to comfort them. Frank, the cubs' father, stood beside Night, leaned against Night. "Uncle Goldie!" as small green bunny shot across the room, latching onto the golden bear. Goldie cradled him close. "Is it true? We're being shut down?" the small bunny asked, oil streaming down his eyes. Goldie nodded, unable to voice anything. He cuddled the small bunny close as he, too, started to wail.

Marie followed Goldie and peeked through the door, watching the group sadly. She gripped her arm, rubbing it as she wiped her eyes. The girl felt like it was her fault, despite what Goldie had said. She glanced down the hall, hoping Jake wasn't around yet. Shifting on her feet a little, the girl almost fell back and tripped over a fallen piece of garbage. She squeaked and fell to the floor, gaining everyone's attention.

All the heads in the room snapped towards the door. Passing the cubs back to Frank, Night approached the door. Pausing, he yanked the door open and peered out. **"Marie?"** he questioned, optics widening in surprise at the girl sprawled on the floor. **"Are you alright?"**


	18. Chapter 18

Marie blinked and gulped nervously, staring up at Night as she managed a tiny nod. She didn't know what to say. She could feel Goldie's look at her, knowing she disobeyed him. Raising her hands to sign, the girl tried to sign a sincere apology to the Nightmare. **'I'm sorry. I didn't know what was going to happen.'** She signed as she looked down. Night's eyes softened, and crouched down. His hand came up, and he held it out to her. "You weren't meant to know," he said. "One of Jake's conditions meant you were to go in blind." He held still, waiting for Marie's next move.

Marie bit her lip and slowly grabbed his hand, pulling herself up. **'Does that mean I can still be kept in the dark about things?'** She asked with a hurt and distrusted look at Goldie, who shook his head. "We'll always tell you the truth, Honey. But we also can't disobey a direct order from our owners." Night nodded. He started to pull his hand back. "True. Only Goldie was informed about us. He was ordered not to reveal us to any of the others as well." He looked back into the room. "Would you like to meet everyone?" he questioned, looking back at Marie.

Marie saw N. Foxy, shifting a bit uneasily but managed to gather her sanity and nodded ever so slightly. Night shifted and held the door fully open, allowing Marie plenty of room to enter. The cubs - Smokey, Bear and Bandit - squirmed and tried to climb out of their father's arms. Felix (N. Foxy) dropped to one knee. "Yar! Greetings, Lass. I be Felix." Chelly waved. "I'm Chelly, Sweetheart!" she chirped, sounding similar to Chica. Mangle nodded, her voice coming out as radio garble. She hacked in a coughing fit before whining a friendly greeting. Brat merely waved. Frank bowed his head. "Hello, Little One. I'm Frank, and these are Smokey, Bear, and Bandit," he said, indicating the cubs in his arms. "Hi!" the green bunny waved from Goldie's arms. "I'm Plush!"

Marie stared at them all, trying to take in their appearances. N. Foxy looked strangely similar to the one in a nightmare she had when she was younger after the bite. She waved a little, a bit nervous and afraid to say anything. Plush freed himself from Goldie's arms, and bounced forward. "You're a hummie, right?" Plush asked, circling her in a hyper run. "You almost look like me! Just less fur..."

The brunette twisted her body around to try and follow Plush, nodding in confirmation silently. He stopped in front of her. He reached out, but paused. He wanted to touch her hair. None of them had anything like it. "Can...can I?" She looked at her hair and then back at Plush, nodding as she knelt down so he can touch her hair. She sat on the ground patiently. He reached forward, and gently took hold of her locks. his fingers moved carefully, his eyes wide as he explored. He glanced back at Goldie. "It's as soft as you said, Uncle Goldie." She felt his hands touch her scar and she tensed ever so slightly but didn't pull away. She looked at Plush as he reached over and ran his fingers over the raised skin. He didn't comment, but stroked it gently. Finally, he pulled back. "Thank you," he said, smiling before he fell forward, three smaller bodies tackling him. Three sets of golden optics looked up at her. "HI!" they chimed together.

Marie couldn't help but smile in amusement, waving at the small cubs before her. She was hesitant in signing to talk, afraid they wouldn't understand her. "You're Marie?" "Wow, you're cute!" "Uncle Goldie wasn't lying!" That made the girl's face turn bright pink in embarrassment at the sudden compliments and looked at Goldie. **'What exactly did you tell them about me?'** She signed.

Goldie shrugged, staying silent. "He's told us all about your connection to the new gang," Chelly said, stepping forward. Like Chica, she had a plush figure, but Like Night looked like a worn toy. She sat on the floor, smiling with her three sets of foam teeth. "How you were the adopted daughter of his mate, but how you hadn't accepted him." Goldie groaned, looking away as Frank facepalmed. "Nice one, Lass," Felix groaned. Marie raised a brow at that. **'What do you mean?'** She signed before crossing her arms, suddenly standing up as she looked at her and then at Goldie.

"Oh, look at the time," Goldie stated, looking at his bare arm. "I'm meant to help Bonnie with Grey's new body!" He started for the door, but fell as Plush and the trio jumped on him. **'Goldie.'** Marie signed as she stepped in front of him, hazel eyes meeting his unique eyes. **'You think I haven't accepted you?'** She signed. The golden bear looked away, silent. Yes, she may have accepted him as a friend. But, with Bonnie now as her father, Goldie did feel left out. He had always wanted a little one of his own.

Marie's heart sank as she saw it in his eyes. She bit her lip, not sure what to say. She did want to love him like she loved Bonnie but she didn't know how. Everything was hard for her, bonding with everyone and dealing with a year or so of abuse. **'I want to accept you as a parent, Goldie. I'm just lost how...'** she signed. And the fact that Goldie and Bonnie had a relationship made things a bit strange for her. Sure, she respected that but how was she suppose to deal with it? Goldie finally looked back. He pushed himself up into a crouch, moving slowly so the cubs slid off him without any harm. He watched Marie, waiting until she looked back at him, and held out his arms. The nightmares watched, small smiled on their faces. Felix rolled his eyes. Goldie could be a real goof at times. Marie ran over and hugged Goldie, knowing that he needed to comfort right now. She sighed softly as she wrapped her arms around him. She loved how fuzzy he was and smiled.

Goldie nuzzled her shoulder, breathing in deeply. "We start small, HoneyBee," he said, pulling back enough to look down at her. "And we go from there." The nightmares chuckle. Felix stepped forward. "So, if you two have made up, how about we get back to the meet and greet?" he asked, dropping the pirate accent. Like Foxy, he didn't have to talk like a pirate all the time. She nodded to Goldie and remained close to him as she looked back at the nightmares. **'Can I sign? Will they understand?'** She asked Goldie while biting her lip.

Night chuckled. "We all can, Marie," he said, humor flashing in his optics. Frank also nodded. He settled on the floor and gathered his cubs back to him. "What do you want to know about us, Little One?" Marie didn't know, fiddling with her shirt as she looked at her feet. She really couldn't think of anything to ask. There was an awkward silence before Marie shrugged.

Brat came froward. He was slightly taller than her, looking down with his arms crossed. "You're a small shy one, aren't ya." he stated, looking her over. Marie shifted uneasily. 'I don't talk a lot to people I just meet.' She signed as she looked up at him. Brat rolled his eyes. "Well, you're going to have to," he stated, holding out a hand. "I don't like silence from my friends." She started at him. He considered her a friend? Marie never had any friends, especially people her age at school when she did go. **'I'm your friend?'** She signed surprised.

Brat's smirk softened into a smile. "Of course you are, silly." he reached out, taking her hand. Felix wolf whistled, gaining a glare from the younger animatronic. "Ah, young love," Chelly and he teased. "Shut up!" Brat exclaimed, dropping Marie's hand and backing off, a blush appearing across his large face. A silence filled the air and Chelly grinned. Marie looked down, her own cheeks flaring up in a pink tinge as she rubbed her arm.

Ahhh young love.


End file.
